Breaking Rule 12
by NCISSpecialAgentTiva
Summary: The team comes across a case when a marine gets shot. His daughter has to stay with one of the team members. Tony and Ziva are together. Mainly Tiva but some McAbby and Jibbs. Jenny is alive.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a re-post and my first fanfic

* * *

As Tony stared at Ziva, he couldn't believe that she was his girlfriend. He loved it. _Wow. Ziva looks amazing I still can't believe that she said yes to be my girlfriend a month ago. Braking Rule 12 for a month and Gibbs still doesn't know. Wow he's clueless _Tony thought.

"Tony?" Ziva asked.

"Yes?" Tony asked

"Why are you staring at me?"

"Because your beautiful. I can't resist you. You're very attractive. So, I say we go to the movie or my place. But before we go out to eat. "

"Okay. I'd love that." Ziva was blushing after Tony's little speech.

And with that they both turned off their computers and grabbed their gear and walked towards that elevator. When they got down to the parking garage they walked to Tony's Mustang and drove to dinner in their work clothes.

The whole time they were eating dinner Ziva couldn't help but stare at her partner/boyfriend. _He really does know how to make me smile and laugh. I love him but I have never said it to him in the past MONTH we were dating. _Ziva was knocked out of her trance when Tony grabbed her hand and squeezed it. Ziva smiled at him.

When dinner ended Tony asked, "You wanna come back to my apartment?"

"Tony, I know we're going out, but don't you think this is going too fast?" Ziva asked

"Well we've been going out for a month and we never had sex yet. That's not important but like I usually do it before a month. But you're different. You're Ziva David, a strong, powerful, and independent woman." Tony said as he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. He traced his tongue along her bottom lip. Ziva opened her mouth for him and their tongues battled for dominance and before long they pulled apart. Ziva nodded her head.

They got into Tony's car and went to Tony's apartment. When they got to his apartment, they sat down on the couch and started watching a movie. The movie was _The Great Outdoors_.

"This movie is really funny! I think I've seen it like a million times." Tony said and the whole entire time he was quoting line for line.

"Tony, can you please stop?" Ziva asked after the quoting got annoying.

When the movie ended, Tony found Ziva asleep on him so he kissed her head and she woke up from her slumber. She looked up and smiled at him. Tony smiled back at her and said, "You look so beautiful when you sleep." When Tony said that, Ziva blushed and kissed his cheek. She then reached over his body to grab her phone and the time read, 10:45.

"It's 10:45 Tony." Ziva announced.

"Okay. Looks like we should get to bed." Tony smiled.

"No, I should get going." Ziva sighed.

"You don't have your car here."

"And clothes." Ziva added.

"So? We can get you clothes from your apartment tomorrow." Tony begged and stuck his bottom lip out.

"Okay. Fine. I'll stay." Ziva agreed and their lips met and they started kissing gently. Tony moved his hand up her shirt and started to unhook her bra. She pulled away from the kiss and asked, "Tony, why do you want me to be with you?"

"Because, Ziva. If Kate didn't die then we would have never met and I would have never found someone that I truly love."

Their lips met again and started kissing slowly but passionately. He moved his tongue along her bottom lip and she opened her mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance as Tony moved his hand up her thigh. He grabbed her thigh and pulled her on top of him. They stopped kissing only for a second and Ziva took off her shirt. Then, he finished unhooking her bra, and Ziva unbuttoned Tony's shirt. They began kissing again and Ziva's hands wondered over Tony's perfect chest. Ziva then grabbed Tony's hand and placed it on her breast. Tony started messaging Ziva's breast. Ziva pulled away from the kiss and said, "Bedroom. Now."

Tony moved his hand from her breast to her thigh. He grabbed both her thighs with both his hands and got up and walked to his bedroom not breaking their kiss. Ziva's legs were wrapped around his waist and Tony's hands were on her butt. When they got to Tony's room he laid Ziva down on the bed gently. She sat up and started unbuckling his pants and pulled them down along with his boxers. She put her mouth against his hard shaft and he let out a sigh. She began slow but got faster when she heard him moan. "Ziva I'm almost there I'm about to cum." When she heard that she went a little faster and just like he said he came in her mouth and she swallowed it. When she stopped, Tony picked her up and placed her on the bed. He removed her pants and he placed his finger on her clit. She started to moan and he rotated his finger in a circular motion and she moaned louder. Tony moved his hand down and put two fingers in her and placed his mouth on her clit and sucking it gently. Ziva could feel her climax coming. "Tony, right there!" When Tony heard that, he got harder and replaced his fingers with his rock hard shaft. She began to moan loudly and he went faster. She arched her back and he could fell her climax rising. She grabbed the sheets and let out a loud moan. That was when she finally reached her climax. Tony kept on going until his cum came out. He removed his shaft and lay next to Ziva on his bed. "How was that?" Tony asked.

"Great. I love you Tony." Ziva said for the first time while the two were going out. "You really lived up to all that bragging over the years."

"I love you too, Ziva." Tony said as her reached up and kissed her. Then, their kiss grew more passionate and Ziva climbed on top of him and her legs straddled his hips.


	2. Chapter 2

When Tony woke up the next morning he found Ziva in his bed and smiled and kissed the top of her head. She started to stir but didn't wake until Tony got out of bed. "Tony, what will Gibbs do when he finds out that we're dating? Do you think I'll be able to stay? Tony, what if I get sent back to Israel? I do not want to go back." Ziva asked and started to panic.

"Zi, Gibbs won't do anything. I won't let him. I'll absolutely forbid it. I love you, Zi." Tony said encouragingly.

"Okay. Well I'm going to go take a shower. Want to join?" Ziva asked seductively.

"Yes!" Tony said with a little more excitement then needed.

When they were in the shower, Ziva washed Tony's back. She washed all over his back even his cute little ass. When Ziva started washing his ass, Tony jumped a little and Ziva laughed.

"Ziva, why are you washing down there?"

"Because, my little hairy butt, you obviously have a hairy butt." Ziva laughed.

The rest of the weekend went by pretty quick and the next thing they knew they were in the squad room doing paperwork. Gibbs walked in and said those two magical words "Gear up! We have a dead Marine at his house." The team geared up and headed towards the elevator.

They pulled up to the Marines house and found his daughter standing outside. "Ziver, go talk to the daughter." Gibbs said, "McGee take pictures, DiNozzo sketch the scene and take measurements." The team did their respective duties. Ziva went up to the daughter and said, "Hi, I'm Ziva."

"Hi Ziva, I'm Samantha but you can call me Sam if you want. Everyone does" Sam said. She was wearing her hair in a ponytail, a Batman T-Shirt and skinny jeans and Chuck Taylor high tops.

"Okay. Sam, so, did you see anything?"

"N-no I-I w-was walking h-home from school w-with my friends and I saw my dad on the g-ground with blood p-pooling around him." Sam said trying to hold back her tears.

"It's okay to cry. Is your mom home?"

"No she died in combat a couple years ago." Sam said. At this point tears were running down her face. Then, her boyfriend came up and said, "Sammy, baby, I'm so sorry!" He said and hugged her tightly.

"Oh Ziva, this is Brad, my boyfriend." Sam said and smiled after she said he was her boyfriend. Sam turned to Brad and said, "Can I call you later babe? I don't think I'm done here." Sam snaked her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Yeah. Sam, I love you" Brad said as they pulled away. "I love you too." Sam said and smiled again.

"Okay well how about we take you back to NCIS with us?" Ziva said to Sam who was still in Brad's arms.

"Uh okay but are you going to take my phone away?" Sam asked because she wanted to talk to Brad so badly but couldn't at this moment.

"Of course not." Ziva said and gave her a smile. As she walked away, Brad grabbed Sam's arm and pulled her in for a kiss. When they pulled away he said, "Too bad you can't stay with me."

"Yeah too bad." Sam said and felt her cheeks blush. Sam had to run to catch up with Ziva.

"Ziva can I ask you something?" Sam asked her on the way back to NCIS.

"Sure Sam. What is it?"

"Uh well how do you know your ready to have, uh, you know?" Sam asked because she thought she was ready for Brad but didn't know. She heard McGee and Tony laughing as she asked this question.

"Why?" Ziva asked concerned.

"Because Brad wants to but I don't know if I'm ready and I don't want to hurt his feelings if I'm not."

"Uh well if you're not ready then you're not ready and you shouldn't act like you are just because your boyfriend is."

"But what if he breaks up with me?" Sam asked and she almost had tears forming in her eyes.

"Then he breaks up with you and you should move on if he does and find someone new." Ziva said.

"Okay. Thanks a lot Ziva."

"You're welcome Sam."

They finally got to NCIS when McGee and Tony were bursting out laughing because of the conversation in the truck on the ride back between Sam and Ziva. Ziva elbowed Tony in the ribs and now Sam and McGee were laughing. Ziva turned around and gave them the death stare. Then they stopped laughing and Sam's phone rang with "Na Na Na (Na Na Na Na Na Na Na)" by My Chemical Romance blasting. She looked at the caller ID and saw it was Brad and she smiled. "Can I take this?" Sam asked and they all nodded.

"Hey Brad. I really miss you."

_"I really miss you too Sam and listen when you get back me and you are going to have some fun were gonna go to the movies and see _The Hunger Games _because I know you read the books which I find really sexy and your face gets really cute when you read a book."_

"Okay I'd love that a lot. I can't wait. And I find the way you do a kick flip on your skateboard really sexy and your face gets really sexy when you're up in the air doing that kick flip. You look so hot when you're on that skateboard just riding it around. And I love when we ride together."

_Sam your too cute when you wear those superhero t-shirts and those skinny jeans and Chuck Taylor high tops._

"Brad I love you but I have to go. They need me at NCIS and its really cool here its like high tech school."

_I love you too Sam. I'll miss you way too much. And it's really like high tech school?_

"Yeah its really cool I wish you were here to see it and I'll miss you more."

_Okay well since you have to go I guess this is goodbye for now._

"Bye Brad."

She hung up her iPhone with a tap of a finger to the screen and slipped her phone back into her pocket.

"So, you and Brad getting you flirt on, huh?" Ziva asked Sam and they others laughed.

"Yeah well he started it. He's just really loving and caring. When my dad was on call he would come to my house and we would just stay up all night and just talked. We didn't care if we had school the next day." Sam admitted

"Okay then." Ziva said and then the elevator doors opened and McGee, Tony and Ziva laughed as Sam just looked at the skyline and was amazed.

"Wow. This is amazing. How do you guys concentrate with the sun beaming in through the ceiling?" Sam's jaw dropped and then she saw Gibbs walk up to her and closed her mouth. The rest of the team was making their way back to their desks when Gibbs took Sam into the conference room and talked to her.

"So, Agent Gibbs. What do you need to know?" Sam asked.

"Nothing. So you're a skater huh? Do you know any tricks?" Gibbs tried to lighten the mood.

"Yes I am a skater and no I don't know any tricks I'm a newbie. My boyfriend taught me the basics a couple of weeks ago. He was going to teach me more this weekend but considering that this case might take long I guess not." Sam frowned.

"Not if we catch the bastard that did this."

"Thanks Agent Gibbs." Sam said and they went back to the bullpen. They found Tony staring at Ziva and Ziva staring back and McGee actually doing work.

"Hey! DiNozzo! David! Get back to work!" Gibbs yelled and Sam laughed.

When Sam walked into the bullpen she asked, "So Ziva, you and Tony, huh?"

"What are you talking about Sam?" Ziva asked innocently.

"Oh you know what I mean!" Sam said

"Shhh Sam. Not with Gibbs around." Ziva whispered, "I'll tell you later."


	3. Chapter 3

Later that day when they had nothing on the case Gibbs sent the team home and Sam went with Ziva. They got to Ziva's apartment after they went to Sam's house and picked up a couple of things including her skateboard.

Sam asked, "So what's up with you and Tony?"

"Nothing really. I mean we went on a date Friday night that turned into going back to his place and watching a movie called _The Great Outdoors_."

"Really?! I love that movie! Brad and I watch it every now and then when we get bored and now I can quote it word for word." Sam said with a smile on her face at the mention of Brad.

"That's really great of him. Since you can quote it, you should go up to Tony tomorrow and say I line from it." Ziva said with a laugh.

"Really? Ah what the hell? Why not? But the question is: Do you like Tony or not?"

"No I love him. But you can't say anything to Gibbs because he has a rule against dating co-workers. Rule Number 12. I really hate that rule."

"Yeah I bet. So listen can I call Brad I really wanna talk to him. I really miss him." Sam said.

"Yeah. I'll go in my room to give you privacy."

"Thanks Ziva."

"You're welcome Sam."

As soon as Ziva shut the door, Sam took out her iPhone and called Brad. After the second ring he answered the phone.

_SAM! I MISS YOU SO FUCKING MUCH! Sorry for yelling I just really miss you and I really wanna hug you and kiss you and just hold you in my arms._

"Brad! I miss you so fucking much also! It's fine that you yelled. I found it funny and I really wanna hug you and kiss you and I wanna be in your arms also."

_Please call and text me everyday me too. I've missed your cute texts and your cute face and your perfect body. Please sneak out from where ever you are and come see me!_

"Okay I'll call and text but I don't think sneaking out is a good idea right now because Ziva used to be in Mossad and all so yeah I don't wanna die if I sneak out. I'm so sorry Brad. I love you so, so much and I really wish I were with you. Listen I'm really tired so do you mind if I go to bed?"

_No not at all Sam and I love you too. I wish you were here instead of there also so good night babe I love you so, so, so, so much!_

"I love you too. Goodnight Brad." Then, Sam took the phone away from her ear and pressed the end button on her phone. Then she sat back on the couch when Ziva walked in.

"So you think I will kill you if you sneak out?" Ziva asked with a laugh

"Well yeah. You used to be a Mossad Officer and Tony said you can kill people 18 different ways with a paper clip." Sam said with amazement.

"Yeah well I only said that to scare the shit out of him a couple of years ago but you can't tell him."

"Okay I won't. I promise. Anyway will you let me leave to go and see Brad?"

"No. Gibbs would kill me if I let you out of my sight. I am sorry."

"Oh its fine Ziva. I'm sure Bard wanted to have sex anyway and I'm not ready."

"Okay then. Is it okay if Tony comes over for a while?"

"Uh yeah I really don't care. Just as long as you guys don't have sex." Sam said with a laugh but Ziva elbowed her. "Ouch! So you guys are gonna have sex, huh?"

"When did you have the authority around here?" Ziva said. Then there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it." Ziva got up and answered the door.

"Hey, Zi," Tony said when the door opened, "and Sam."

"Hey Tony," Ziva said and snaked her arms around his neck and held him tightly.

"Sup T" Sam said, "I'm just gonna go in the guest room." Sam got up and walked into the guest room where her ear buds were and put them in and blasted her music. She was listening to Teenage Sounds by Neon Trees when she heard The Great Outdoors playing and she took out her ear buds and started listening to the movie. She knows that movie by heart and didn't need to see the movie to know what was going on. Sam quickly got her phone out and texted Brad and said:

_Ziva and Tony are watching the great outdoors :). I miss you. – Sam_

A couple minutes later Brad texted back saying:

_Who are Tony and Ziva? And guess what? – Brad_

_Tony and Ziva are NCIS special agents. Uh Bill died in the car on the way over? –Sam_

_Oh NCIS special agents. Bill did die in the car. Hahaha. I love you so, so, so much! 3 – Brad_

_I love you too Brad. This day has been so long. So I'll talk to you tomorrow. I miss you –Sam_

_Okay I'll talk to you tomorrow. – Brad_

The movie ended and Sam heard Tony's voice coming from Ziva's room.

"Zi, are you sure we should do this with her in the other room?" Tony asked a little concerned.

"Oh she probably has her ear buds in, like all kids her age. Just lets get on with this. Please?" Ziva begged

"Yeah." Tony said then leaned down and kissed her passionately.

A couple minutes went by and Sam heard everything that went on. Sam heard the screaming and the rocking of the bed. Sam was thoroughly disgusted and she couldn't fall asleep so she decided to text her friends and see if they were still up. She sent out a group iMessage (all her friends have the iPhone 4S) to A.J, Alex, Roy, Cole, Jessie and Brad.

_Hey guys the place that I'm staying at is NCIS special agent Ziva David and she's uh getting busy with her partner and now I'm really creeped out. Here's the address and come get me. I have my board. Bring yours. We can get away faster. Just come get me! PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU! Its torture here I can't listen to this much longer. My ears might explode!_

She sent out the message and her friends were at Ziva's apartment in a matter of seconds and they saved Sam from having to listen to Ziva and Tony having sex. When they were out they just skated around and eventually got back to Brad's house. Of course, Sam and Brad went right to Brad's room and just crashed on his bed. Nothing happened, though, all they did was sleep and cuddle in their sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

When morning came, Ziva knocked on the guest rooms door and there as no answer. The door was also locked so Ziva picked the lock. When the door opened, Ziva found an empty bed and her skateboard missing. Ziva ran to pick up her phone and called McGee.

_McGee?_

"MCGEE! CAN YOU TRACE SAM'S PHONE SHES MISSING?"

_Uh sure. Just give me a minute. Okay here it is. I'll text you the address._

"Thanks McGee. Oh and please don't tell Gibbs. Tell him I had a doctors appointment."

_Okay just go get her._

"I'm on it." Ziva said before grabbing her coat and heading out the door. She headed towards the address of Sam's phone location. Ziva pulled up only to find that she was a couple of houses away from the crime scene. Then she remembered the direction in which Brad was running. Sam was at Brad's house. Ziva walked up the walkway and knocked on the door. When the door opened Ziva found a tall woman that could be Brad's mom.

"Hello I am Special Agent Ziva David of NCIS. Is Sam White here? I need to take her back to NCIS."

"Yes she is she spent the night. She's a really nice girl. Her and Brad deserve each other. Let me go get them. Come on in and sit down." Brad's mom said, "Oh and I know what your thinking but no, they did not have sex. I know Brad, he would not do that until he's ready."

"Oh okay well my boss would have killed me if I came into work today without Sam." Ziva said with a laugh, "So where is she?"

"She's in Brads room I'm going to go get her now." Brad's mom said and walked up the stairs and got them. They were walking down the stairs when Sam saw Ziva in the living room and said, "Ziva, what are you doing here?"

Ziva turned around and said, "I am here to bring you to NCIS."

"No I mean how did you find me?"

"Well we are federal agents. And McGee traced your cell." Ziva said calmly.

"Ah okay well let me get changed then you can take me back to NCIS." Sam said because she was in a pair of Brad's boxers and a shirt.

"Okay I'll be waiting here."

Sam walked back to Brad's room and got changed. She came back downstairs in Green Lantern superhero t-shirt, grey skinny jeans, all black Chuck Taylor shoes, and her hair in a ponytail. "Okay lets go." Sam said then turned to Brad, "I'll call you later. I love you." Then Sam wrapped her arms around Brad's neck and kissed him.

"Damn you look so hot." Brad said to Sam, "I love you too."

Sam and Ziva were in the car when Ziva asked, "Why the hell did you sneak out?"

"Because you and Tony were having sex and I heard everything. I heard the moans, the screams, I even heard the fucking springs on the damn bed!" Sam yelled.

"You heard all of it? I thought you had your ear buds in."

"I did until I heard you guys watching _The Great Outdoors. _So I took 'em out and listened along with it. Then, it ended and I fell asleep for a while until I heard Tony ask you if you guys should do it with me in the other room."

"You heard all that?"

"Yeah so I sent out a group text to my friends saying," Sam took out her phone and read out the message, "Hey guys the place that I'm staying at is NCIS special agent Ziva David and she's uh getting busy with her partner and now I'm really creeped out. Here's the address and come get me. I have my board. Bring yours. We can get away faster. Just come get me! PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU! Its torture here I can't listen to this much longer. My ears might explode!"

"'Getting busy with her partner'?" Ziva repeated annoyed.

"Well yeah that's what you were doing. You were getting busy with Tony. And I found it disgusting." Sam said with a grossed out look on her face.

"Oh well I am sorry that you had to hear what happened last night." Ziva said, "Usually Tony would just want to get right into it but I guess he's changed."

"Sure. I can't really comment on that but alright." Sam said.

When they got to the squad room, Gibbs looked at them and gave them a look. Tony looked at Ziva and smiled then looked back down at his paperwork. Sam sat down besides McGee and started talking to him about online computer games. Tony looked up from his paperwork and took out his phone and texted Ziva.

_Hey :) – Tony_

_Hi :) – Ziva_

_You look beautiful today – Tony_

_Thank you. You look handsome in your suite like everyday – Ziva_

_Thanks. I say we meet in the men's room in 15 minutes. – Tony_

_Tony, I don't think the men's room because Gibbs could be in there how about the ladies room at 1:30. – Ziva_

_Okay I'll be waiting. Wait second floor bathroom? – Tony_

_Yes Tony, second floor bathroom. Now get back to work. – Ziva_

The couple got back to work to figure out who killed Sergeant White. Every now and then Sam would get up and use the bathroom, call Brad, or just listen to her music. Sam would sit either next to McGee or Gibbs. She couldn't look at Tony or Ziva because of what happened last night in Ziva's apartment.

When 1:30 came Ziva got up and went to bathroom and Tony got up and went to the bathroom. Tony and Ziva met in the bathroom and Tony locked the bathroom door behind him. Ziva was waiting for him for a couple minutes and when he finally came Ziva was sitting on the sink counter. Ziva undid her top buttons to her blouse so that if she rested her hand on the counter and pushed up so her breasts were visible. When she saw Tony, she did just that and Tony's face lit up.

"Come here." Ziva said seductively. Tony listened and came near her. Just the look of her made the bulge in his pants visible. When Tony got close enough she pulled him by his tie and crashed his lips with hers. Ziva's hands wondered down to his pants and squeezed the bulge lightly. Then, she undid his pants and slid them down along with his boxers. Tony pulled down Ziva's leggings and thong and put his rock hard shaft into her. Ziva let out a moan but Tony stifled it with a kiss. Their climaxes were growing with each thrust. After about three thrusts they both reached their climaxes and just went limp in each other's arms.

When they felt a little better to get back to work they put their clothing back on and Ziva fixed her hair. But little did they know was that Sam was in the ladies room with them.


	5. Chapter 5

Later that night, the team still had nothing on the case so Gibbs sent them home. Sam went back to Ziva's for the night. Sam really didn't care that Ziva had sex with Tony in the bathroom earlier that day. Sam started to like Ziva and Tony as a couple and individuals. In the car Sam finally broke the silence, "So Ziva I'm digging the Tiva."

"The what?"

"Tony and Ziva means Tiva. You know like a couple name like mine and Brad's is Bam. Don't ask. I didn't come up with it. I think A.J did."

"Oh so we're Tiva?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah at least that's what I'm calling you guys." Sam said, "And Abby and McGee seem like a cute couple. I think I'm gonna call them McAbby."

"McAbby? Haha I like theirs!" Ziva exclaimed.

"Is Tony coming over tonight so I know to put my Dr. Dre's on?"

"No Tony is not coming over. Not after what had happened last night. And I don't think McGee and Abby are dating."

"What? Well why not? When we go down to her lab I see the way McGee looks at her. Brad looked at me the same way before we were going out." Sam said and threw her arms up in the air.

"Yeah that's what Tony and I think. Does Tony look at me that way?"

"Uh YES! GIRL YOU NEED TO MAKE A MOVE! And having sex in the ladies room is not making a move. I mean you have to go on a date! Speaking of dates, Brad was going to take me to the movies but, I said I can't because of the case and what not."

"Damn how come when Tony and I have sex your always around or in ear shot? What is considered making a move?" Ziva furrowed her brows and then gave Sam a look.

"Well when Gibbs isn't around go up to him and lean on his desk and ask him to the movie and a slice of pizza before the movie. Then, give him a goodnight kiss when he takes you back to your place but don't let it lead to sex. Make him leave wanting more."

"How do you know all this?" Ziva asked a little concerned.

"Because I'm smart." Sam said with a laugh.

"Ah okay."

When they got back to Ziva's apartment, Sam went into the guest room and called Brad. They were on the phone for over an hour when Sam finally said, "Brad, listen. I think I'm ready."

_Ready for what?_

"For sex."

_What? Are you sure? I mean I am but I never thought you were._

"Yes Brad I'm sure. I wanna do it now and with you. No one else."

_Okay when do you wanna do it?_

"I wanna do it right now. But I don't think I can. Not with Ziva around. I mean I could sneak you in but Ziva might kill you."

_Yeah do you know if she's going out any day this week?_

"Well I did give her the idea to hit on her partner so she would go out with him and leave her apartment."

_Ah well I guess if he says yes to the date then we can do it tomorrow._

"Yeah I guess so. I love you Brad."

_I love you too Sam_

"Goodnight."

_Goodnight my love_

And with that the couple hung up and Sam got out of the room only to find Ziva reading The Hunger Games.

"Hey Ziva," Sam said then she noticed the book, "OH MY GOD! YOU'RE READING THE HUNGER GAMES! I LOVE THOES BOOKS!"

"Yeah I really want to see it but I want to read the books before I see the movie."

"Yeah that's a good idea. You will never be able to understand it. I'm guessing. I haven't seen the movie yet but Brad is taking me soon though."

Ziva's phone started to ring. She looked at the caller ID and saw it was Tony and smiled. When she answered she heard him say, "Hey Zi. I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie either tonight or tomorrow."

"Sure Tony. How about tonight?" Ziva said with a smile.

"Okay I'll be over in five." Tony said, "So that means get ready David."

"Okay DiNozzo." Ziva said a little annoyed because he used her last name. When she hung up she turned to Sam and said, "Tony and I are going out tonight can I trust you to be here alone for a couple of hours?"

"Yes, you can trust me." Sam said. Then, she got up and went to the guest room and called Brad. After he picked up Sam said, "Hey Brad guess what!"

_What?_

"Ziva's going out. So you know what that means."

_Okay I'll be over when you want me to._

"Come over in ten minutes."

_Okay baby I'll be over in ten minutes._

"Okay I'll see you soon." Sam hung up the phone and got ready after Ziva left for her date with Tony. About five minutes later Sam heard a knock on the door. She opened the door and Brad was there. "Hi." Sam said shyly.

"Hi." Brad said then he leaned in and kissed Sam passionately. Sam pulled away and walked backwards and pulled Brad with her. Brad kissed her again and Sam jumped up and Brad grabbed her by the ass and Brad said, "Where's the room?" Sam pointed towards the guest room. Brad started walking towards the room and opened the door. Brad found the bed and laid Sam down and then lay on top of her. Sam took off Brad's shirt then moved down to his pants and pulled them down with his boxers. Brad put a condom on. Then, Brad pulled Sam's shirt and skinny jeans off.

"God, you look so beautiful," Brad said. Sam giggled and kissed him. "So are you sure you're ready?"

"Yes Brad. I am ready lets just get this over with before Ziva gets home."

"Okay." Brad said. Then he stuck his rock hard shaft into her. Sam let out a moan and Brad stifled it with a kiss. With each thrust came a moan or a grunt. Sam could feel her orgasm rising so she arched her back. "Come on Brad speed up. I'm almost there." Brad sped up and moved his hand to her clit and rubbed it in a circular motion. Sam let out a loud moan that indicated her orgasm and it felt like fireworks going off in her body. Then, Brad went limp and fell on top of Sam.

"So, how was it?" Brad asked and kissed Sam.

When they pulled apart Sam answered Brad's question, "great." Sam kissed Brad passionately. Then they pulled apart and Brad put his boxers on and fell asleep on her bed. Sam fell asleep in Brad's arms.


	6. Chapter 6

When Sam woke up the next morning, she found that she was naked in the bed alone. She grabbed her phone and texted Brad.

_Brad what happened last night? – Sam_

_We had sex. It was good sex. – Brad_

_Is that why I'm naked? – Sam_

_Yeah, probably. You're so sexy btw. – Brad_

_Thanks. You're sexy too. – Sam_

_Okay well do you even remember the sex? – Brad_

_Of course I do! I remember everything. – Sam_

_What do you remember? – Brad_

_From the second I wrapped my legs around your waist to the second we fell asleep. – Sam_

_Then why did you ask what happened last night? – Brad_

_Because I woke up naked in my bed alone. – Sam_

_Yeah I left after I heard the door open and I think Ziva walked in. – Brad_

_Oh crap! Did Ziva come in the room? – Sam_

_I don't think so. – Brad_

_Okay good. I don't think Ziva would have taken it well if she found out that I had sex with you. – Sam_

_Yeah she would have probably ripped off my balls. – Brad_

_Hahahaha yeah probs, I miss you. – Sam_

_I miss you more. – Brad_

_I miss you the most. I win. – Sam_

_No I miss you even more than I miss my nana. – Brad_

_Really? Well I love you more than…uh…I really don't have any more family to love so you're the only one I can and truly love. – Sam_

_Yes really. I love you too baby. – Brad._

_I love you more. – Sam_

_I love you the most. – Brad_

_I love you more than you love pie. :). And I know how you love pie. – Sam_

_Hey! Pie is amazing! But you're better than pie. – Brad_

_Listen I have to get ready to go into NCIS **rolls eyes**. So I have to go :(. –Sam_

_Okay I'll text or call you later baby. – Brad_

_Okay. Bye Brad. – Sam_

_Bye Sam- Brad_

Sam put her phone down and got up she put on skinny jeans and a Superman t-shirt. She brushed her hair then put it up in a ponytail. Then she grabbed her board and walked to Ziva's kitchen only to find Ziva standing in the kitchen making some breakfast.

"Good morning Ziva." Sam said with a smile.

"Morning Sam. Why are you so happy?" Ziva asked curiously.

"Because Zeevah Brad just admitted he loves me more than pie. And he LOVES pie."

"Oh really? He loves pie? But he loves you more?" Ziva asked.

"Yes he does love me more than pie. So, what's for breakfast? I'm starving."

"Eggs."

"Okay. How was your date with Tony?"

"It was great we went out to dinner then we went to the movies and saw Green Lantern." Ziva said with a smile.

"LUCKY! I've been trying to get Brad to take me but he's not that into superheroes as I am."

"I can tell." Ziva said and pointed towards Sam's shirt.

"Yeah." Sam said, "So can we eat?"

"You can eat. I am going to go get changed then we are going into NCIS. Again." Ziva sighed.

Just as Sam finished her breakfast, Ziva was done getting ready and said, "Are you ready to leave now?"

"Yeah lets go."

They got into Ziva's car and went off to NCIS. When they walked into the squad room, Ziva found Tony working on the case and McGee doing the same. Ziva smiled at Tony and Tony looked up and smiled. Then, Gibbs walked in and slapped Ziva on the back of the head.

"What was that for?"

"Distracting him." Gibbs said, "DiNozzo, David go to White's house and see if you can find anything. Take Sam with you." The two did what they were told and went off to White's house.


	7. Chapter 7

In the car ride over to White's house Sam asked, "Do I have to stay in the car?"

"No."

"Yes."

They both said in unison. Sam laughed at them, "So is that a 'yes' or 'no'?"

"It's a no. You can go to Brad's house if you want while we check out your house."

"Okay." Sam said as she took out her phone and called Brad. When he answered Sam said, "Hey Brad. So I'm at my house because NCIS needs a lead and all so can I come over?"

_Of course baby I'll be down to unlock my door._

"Okay I'll be there soon." She hung up and walked over to Brad's house. She got to his house and Brad opened up the door. "Hi. Did you miss me?" Sam said.

"Um yeah! Come on in." Brad took her hand and puller her in his house. They got in the house and Sam wrapped her arms around his neck. Sam then stood on her tippy toes and kissed Brad.

Meanwhile over in White's house Tony and Ziva were looking for anything that could get them a lead on the case. Ziva came across a shell casing.

"TONY! I found a shell casing." Ziva yelled. Tony came running in.

"From what weapon?"

"Looks like a .9 mill." Ziva said then looked at him, "But we will know more when we get it back to Abby."

"Of course. Anyway uh so I was wondering if you would like to go out to dinner tonight."

"Tony, not now. We finally have a lead. I don't think a date would be good." Ziva got up and pulled him in by his tie and said, "Or we could just have a little fun tonight. At your place."

"I like a little fun," Tony wrapped his arms around her waist and bent down and kissed Ziva, "No one has to know, right?"

"No one should know. But we can't start now. We will torture ourselves if we start now and then have to wait all day to finish." Ziva wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

"You make a good point there, my little ninja." Tony said.

"Thank you my little hairy butt."

"No problem, Zi." Tony said and bent down and kissed Ziva passionately. Tony moved his tongue along her bottom lip and Ziva opened her mouth and Tony slipped his tongue in. They stood in the middle of the living room for what felt like hours in each other's arms kissing each other. Their tongues battled for dominance until they heard footsteps. They broke apart only to find Gibbs and McGee standing in front of them. "Oh hey boss-"

"Shut up DiNozzo!" Gibbs cut him off, "Listen you guys are breaking rule 12."

"Boss we won't let this interfere with our work."

"It already has!"

"What? Gibbs it is not interfering with our work!"

"Yes it is! Just this morning I saw you guys staring at each other and DiNozzo wasn't giving the DiNozzo smile it was a real smile and yesterday Sam told me you guys did it in the ladies room." Gibbs scolded.

"Why would she tell you that?" Ziva turned to Tony, "I told her not to tell him. I swear."

"Zi it doesn't matter." Tony turned to Gibbs and asked, "What about you and the director, boss?"

"That's not the point. The point is that you guys are breaking rule 12."

"What about McGee and Abby?" Tony turned to McGee, "You guys are breaking rule 12 too and Ziva and I are the ones getting scolded! What the fuck is wrong with this picture!"

"Tony! Abby and I are not breaking rule 12!" McGee yelled. At this point they were yelling back and forth until Gibbs whistled and they all shut up.

"HEY!" Gibbs screamed, "Since you all think you're breaking rule 12. I'm just gonna get rid of it. So, DiNozzo and David you can be together. McGee, you and Abby can be together. And me and Jen can be together."

"You and the director are together?" They all said in unison.

"Not yet. I wanna ask her out and I'm going to do it when we get back."

"Alright boss!" Tony said.

"Yeah."

Meanwhile at Brad's house, they were cuddling on his couch watching TV. Sam turned to Brad and said, "You wanna ride our skateboards somewhere?"

"Yeah we can ride down to the park if you want."

"Okay." Sam said as she got up from the couch and walked over to her house. They got to Sam's house and walked in to find Tony and Ziva making out so they walked up to Sam's room, without making a noise, and got Sam's Nationals sweat shirt. Sam and Brad snuck out the back door and then heard the yelling going on between Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, and McGee. While they were arguing about rule 12, Sam and Brad rode away to the park. When they got to the park, the marines and navy were there. They heard a gun shot and then called NCIS because a marine went down and blood was pooling around her.


	8. Chapter 8

NCIS answered the phone and then Gibbs' team arrived at the park. They saw Sam with Brad just standing around the dead Marine. Ziva walked up to Sam and said, "Sam, what happened here?"

Sam turned around and saw Ziva behind her. Ziva saw her crying and asked, "Did you know the victim?"

"Y-yeah s-she w-was m-my d-dads b-best friend after m-my mom d-died."

"It's okay." Ziva hugged Sam and said, "What was her name?"

"Sergeant Jessica Garvey."

"Okay. Thank you." Ziva said then gave Sam to Brad. Ziva walked over to Gibbs and said, "Gibbs, the body is Sergeant Jessica Garvey."

"Okay and?"

"And she was Sergeant Chris White's best friend after Sam's mom died."

"Oh. What do you think?" Gibbs asked.

"I think we can't and shouldn't let Sam out of anyone's sight."

"Yeah. I'll let her stay with you still but DiNozzo can't come over every night."

"Okay." Ziva walked back to Sam and said, "Sam, you're going to have to stay with me for a little while longer. I hope you don't mind. But that means you follow my rules and you cannot sneak out when I say no to going out but I will allow Brad to come over anytime you want."

"Really?" Ziva nodded and Sam said, "Okay. Thank you. I mean like for the Brad part but other than that I won't sneak out, I promise, and I won't break your rules." Sam said then turned back to Brad and said, "So, you wanna come over tonight?"

"Yeah. That'd be cool."

"Okay I'll see you later." Sam smiled and kissed Brad then walked over to the team. Sam asked Ziva, "Can we leave now?"

"Sure let me just take a couple more pictures." Ziva did what she said and took more pictures. When Ziva finished she turned to Sam and said, "Hey Sam, are you ready to go?"

Sam took a deep breath and said, "Yeah I can't stay here any longer."

"Okay. Get in the truck." Ziva said and got in the truck along with Tony, McGee and Sam. The car ride was full of jokes between Sam and Tony.

"So Tony, do you have any zagnuts?" Sam laughed as she said it.

"No the bears ate all of 'em." Tony laughed.

"I bet."

"How do you know that movie?"

"Brad and I watch it all the time. It's my favorite movie." Sam smiled.

"Ah okay. Do you know the movie Ferris Bulers' Day Off?" Tony asked.

"Uh YEAH. T I love that movie also." Sam did the water drop thing that Cameron did in the movie and Tony laughed. Sam repeated the action and McGee yelled at her because he was driving and got annoyed.

"Calm down McHard-ass. She's just joking around. You need to chill."

"Yeah McHard-ass. Calm down." Sam repeated then bumped fists with Tony. "Yo Tony me and you need to have a movie night."

"Yeah Sam that'd be cool. We should do it tonight." Tony turned to Ziva and said, "How about you, Zi? You wanna join us? We can do it at your place if you want."

"Sure. Just as long as it's a movie we all know." Ziva said knowing she regretted it the second she said it.

Sam and Tony looked at each other and smiled then said, "_The Great Outdoors_!"

"How about you McGee? You wanna join us? I was gonna ask Abby." Tony said.

"Yeah. Why not?" McGee shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright!" Sam and Tony said in unison and bumped fists again. Ziva laughed at them. Tony looked at Ziva and smiled at her laughter.

"Zi, you look so cute when you laugh." Tony said when he turned to face her then leaned in and kissed her passionately.

Sam whispered in McGee's ear and then they said, "TIVA!" in unison. Tony pulled away from Ziva and glared at them while Ziva was blushing and smiling like a schoolgirl smiling over her first crush. Tony turned back to Ziva and smiled when he saw her blushing. Tony kissed her again and passion was dripping from the kiss. Tony deepened the kiss when he heard the hoots and whistles coming from the other two. Ziva kissed him back with equal passion. They felt the car come to a stop but didn't stop kissing until they heard a bang on the window and pulled apart to find Gibbs in the window staring at them. "Hey! What the hell do you think you two are doing?" Gibbs yelled.

Tony and Ziva got out and Tony said, "Uh well listen. McGee and Sam were hooting and whistling in the car so we kept on you know." Tony smiled at Ziva and Ziva smiled back. Gibbs smacked the back of their heads and they came out if their trance.

They went to Abby's lab and gave her the shell casing and the bullet found in Sergeant Jessica Garvey's body.

"Well it looks like I won't have anything for a while." Abby said. Everyone left besides McGee. "Timmy why are you still here?"

"Because Gibbs got rid of rule 12 earlier."

"Oh my god! Really?"

"Yes really," McGee said and leaned in and kissed Abby then pulled away and said, "Now that means we can be together."

"Yay! Timmy! I'm so happy now!" Abby squealed and hugged McGee.

Meanwhile up in Director Sheppard's office, Gibbs asked Jenny on a date. "Hey Jen, do you wanna go out tonight? **(A/N This is fan fiction so Judgment Day parts 1&2 never happened)**

"Why do you wanna go out with me, Jethro?" Jen asked.

"Because all of the people I have truly loved all died one day. I don't wanna lose you, Jen." Gibbs bent down and kissed Jen passionately.

"Okay I'll go out with you tonight." Jen said when they pulled away.

Down in Abby's lab, McGee asked her to Ziva's place for the movie night. "Abby, do you wanna got to Ziva's for a movie night. Tony, Sam and I Are gonna be there." McGee asked.

"Timmy! I'd love to come!" Abby said then hugged him.

"Okay I'll go tell Tony and Ziva." McGee said then left her lab after he kissed her again.

When McGee got to the squad room he saw Ziva sitting on Tony's desk and they were talking about the case. "Hey guys! Abs is gonna come to the movie night tonight!"

"Alright!" Sam and Tony said in unison and fist bumped again. Tony said, "I'll bring the popcorn and the movie."


	9. Chapter 9

The team was sent home and they all went back to Ziva's apartment. Tony, McGee, Abby, Brad and Sam were there. They were all laughing at the same lines in the movie. Brad and Sam were nervous because they were technically on a triple date with Tony and Ziva and McGee and Abby. Brad and Sam sat on the floor and Tony, Ziva, McGee, and Abby sat on the couch. Brad yawned and put his arm around Sam and she snuggled into his embrace. Tony whispered in McGee's ear, "Damn that kid has skills." McGee laughed. They all looked at Tony and McGee and Tony just shook his head. Ziva snuggled into the crook of Tony's neck. McGee put his arm around Abby and Abby relaxed into his embrace. By the time the movie ended, Sam was asleep cuddling with Brad. Brad was about to get up when Tony said, "Dude don't get up. Kiss her head then, if she wakes up, you can leave, if not pick her up and put her in her bed."

"Okay." Brad kissed the top of her head and Sam started to stir a little then he picked Sam up and carried her to the guest room in Ziva's apartment and laid her on the bed. Then, Brad kissed her lips and this time Sam woke up and kissed Brad back. Sam wrapped her arms around Brad's neck and Brad rolled over so that he was next to Sam on the bed. Sam got on top of Brad and straddled his hips in between her knees. Then, Sam took her shirt off and could feel Brad's bulge of his pants and Sam giggled. "Someone's a little excited," Sam said then leaned down and kissed Brad. When she leaned down, Brad reached up and unhooked Sam's bra. Sam got off of Brad and he took his shirt off. Sam took her skinny jeans and thong off. Sam got back on the bed and took Brad's jeans and boxers off and put a condom on. Sam got back on top of Brad and positioned herself above his hard shaft. "Ready?" Sam asked.

"Ready." Brad said then grabbed her hips and pulled her down. Bullet For my Valentine was blasting so that no one would hear the moans. Ziva suspected something was going on because of the loud music. Ziva knocked on the door and waited for an answer but there was none. Ziva was getting suspicious so she knocked again but a little louder and waited. The music stopped and heard Sam say, "What do you want?"

"Excuse me?" Ziva said, "I'm coming in."

"NO! I'll be right out."

"Why what's going on in there? Sam I'm coming in."

"NO ZIVA!" Sam said but it was too late. Ziva turned the doorknob and saw a lump in the bed and clothes thrown everywhere. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON IN HERE?"

The rest of the team heard Ziva yell and they went to the sound of her voice. Tony was the first to get there and saw what was going on and said, "Yeah Brad get some." Ziva elbowed Tony in the ribs and Tony just let it slide because he thought she was looking hot. Sam slammed her head back on the pillow. "This is not happening." Sam mumbled to herself. "Can you guys leave? I wanna be alone with my boyfriend."

The team looked at each other and said, "Nope."

"Why the fuck not?"

"Because we're federal agents and we don't promote under age sex." Tony said.

"Is there even such a thing?" Sam asked

"Well yeah."

"I mean its not the fist time we did this." Brad chimed in and Sam elbowed him in the ribs. It was too late the team heard him.

"WHAT?" the team yelled. They couldn't believe what he just said.

"Brad maybe you should just leave." Ziva said and tossed him his boxers.

"Uh okay but I'd rather stay here in bed." Brad said and put his arm around Sam and then Tony, Ziva and McGee grabbed their guns out of their holsters and pointed the weapons towards Brad. "WOAH! WOAH! WOAH! Okay fine I'll leave." Brad said and got up and put his boxers, jeans and shirt on.

When he left, the team scolded Sam for having sex at the age of 17. "Sam get dressed we're all gonna tell you about our first time." Ziva said. Sam got dressed and walked out to the living room where everyone told her about their first time. Tony went first.

"I was a senior in college and it was the day before graduation. Her name was Lisa Bond. She was a beauty, but Ziva's hotter." He managed to say before Ziva elbowed him, "But the point of the story is that I should have waited until I was sure that I was ready and maybe I wouldn't have become a player. But I've changed after I met this one girl her name is Jeanne and she taught me how not to be afraid of commitment. I sucked at commitment until I met her but I was under cover so I couldn't love her the same way that I love Ziva." He turned to Ziva and smiled then leaned in and kissed her. Tony was so happy that they were together. When they pulled apart he said, "Now that I've found someone that I would love to spent the rest of my life with I wouldn't give that up for the world." Ziva blushed and kissed him.

Then it was Ziva's turn to tell Sam about her first time. "I was out of college," She looked at Tony and said, "When I first had sex. I was only 28 and his name was Aaron. He was Jewish, obviously. Well anyway he was my first. It wasn't as great I thought it would be. The sex was okay. It wasn't the great sex of all time but let me tell you, sex with Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo is better than anything that I had ever had before in my life." Ziva turned to Tony and smiled. "So wait until you know that the one you want to have sex with is the one. I've been working with Tony for 7 years and we went through hell and back. I chose to stay in Israel and I was sent on a death mission to Somalia and the next thing I knew Tony, McGee and Gibbs came and saved me. Gibbs used to be a marine sniper and he shot the guy that was torturing me from 200 yards away. I was so grateful to have them save me. After that, it took Tony and I two years to realize that we were meant to be together." Ziva looked at Tony and gave him a little nudge and he looked at her. Ziva kissed Tony. Sam's phone rang and she looked at the caller ID and saw it was Brad. She ignored the call and texted him saying:

_I'm busy right now. I'm being forced to listen to everyone's first time having sex. – Sam_

_Okay baby text me later. I miss you. – Brad_

_Will do. I miss you too. I love you. – Sam_

_I love you too. – Brad_

_Bye Brad. – Sam_

_Bye Sam – Brad_

By the time Sam finished texting Brad, McGee was finished his story about his first time. Sam thought it was a boring story. He did it in college and never did it ever since he met Abby.

Abby told Sam about her first time. "I'm not a role model here. I had sex when I was her age."

"Abby!" Ziva yelled.

"Hey I just wanted to tell her not to follow my mistakes. I had a kid when I was her age and I put it up for adoption because I wasn't ready to have a kid." Abby said, "My boyfriend didn't used protection and that's what happened. Because we didn't use protection, I got pregnant. I didn't plan on getting pregnant but it happened." Abby sighed. McGee hugged Abby. "I swore to my self that I would never do it unless I used protection or until I was ready to have a kid. Then, I met Timmy and I fell in love with him." Abby turned to face McGee and kissed him.

"So now that you have heard all of our stories what do you have to say about that?" Ziva asked Sam.

"I say…Excuse me…I have to go barf." Sam got up and ran to the bathroom and started throwing up. Ziva, Tony, McGee, and Abby just looked at each other and then Abby said, "She's pregnant."

"Abby!" They all yelled.

"Hey that happened to me. Remember?" Abby said.

"Okay well this doesn't mean she's pregnant. She could have the flu or a stomach bug." Ziva said, concern filling her voice. Ziva got up and went to the bathroom where Sam was throwing up and asked, "You don't think you're pregnant do you?"

When Sam stopped throwing up she managed to say, "I don't know. Maybe. Or I could have the flu or a stomach bug. I feel fine now I just don't know."

"Did you have unprotected sex with Brad?"

"No the first time we had sex he was protected and just a couple of hours ago he was protected." Sam said, "Maybe it broke."

"I'm not your parents but I would be severely pissed off if it broke. I would have probably ripped off Brad's balls if you got pregnant." Ziva laughed.

"I know you would. I think of you as a parental figure and I love staying here during the investigation." Sam gave her a smile and then said, "And I loved the movie night except for the fact that you guys caught me having sex with my boyfriend. That was a bit embarrassing. Sorry about that by the way."

"It's fine. That's not what I'm concerned about. What I'm concerned about is that you might be pregnant. And I know you're not pregnant. The signs of morning sickness would have come later on. I just hope you have a stomach bug."

"How would you know that?"

"Because Abby told me. Because she was pregnant when she was 17."

"Oh right. Well I don't think I'm pregnant. It's just a stomach bug. I can feel it." Sam laughed.

"Yeah I hope so." Ziva laughed along with Sam. Ziva finally broke the laughter and said, "When this investigation is over, I would love for you to be my daughter."

"Seriously? Well if I say yes, do I have to call you mom?"

"No you can call me Ziva or Zi but Tony calls me Zi and it's really sexy when he does it."

"I'll just call you Ziva. So, yes I will become your daughter." Sam smiled and was glad that she had someone that loved her as much as her dad did.

"Really?" Ziva said and Sam nodded, "This is great now all I need is for mine and Tony's relationship to get more serious."

"That's just great. I really hope it does. I would love to have a father figure in my life again. I really miss him, you know." Sam said and it looked like she was about to cry.

At this point Sam and Ziva were sitting on the floor and Sam started to cry. "It's okay to cry. I won't think any less of you. In fact I'll think of you as a stronger person." Ziva said and Sam was still crying, "Come here." Sam went into Ziva's embrace and Ziva just held her.

They were sitting on the floor of the bathroom when they heard Tony say, "Zi. McGee and Abby left. They wanted me to tell you that they had a good night except for the part where we found Sam and Brad having sex." Tony said and heard a giggle coming from the bathroom. Tony knew it was Sam because Ziva doesn't giggle like that. They heard Tony say, "Okay never mind I'll just see you tomorrow. Bye Zi." Ziva came out and walked him to the door.

"Bye Tony." Ziva stood on her toes and kissed Tony. Tony wrapped his arms around her waist and Ziva wrapped her arms around his neck. Then, Ziva traced her tongue along Tony's bottom lip. Tony opened his mouth and Ziva slipped her tongue in and their tongues battled for dominance. Tony took one hand and slid it up her shirt until he felt Ziva's breast and cupped it in his hand. Ziva moaned in is mouth and then Ziva pulled away and opened the door. After Tony left, Ziva stood at the door and just leaned against it, hoping Tony would come back. Then, there was a knock at the door. "Did you forget something, Tony?" Ziva asked before she opened the door. When she opened the door she saw Ray standing at the door. "Why the fuck are you here Ray? I want nothing to do with you. Didn't you get the message when I punched you across the face? And boy did that feel good." Ziva said then tried to slam the door shut but Ray caught it with his foot.

"Listen Ziva, I'm sorry. I should have never treated you the way I did. I was a total douche bag." Ray said.

"No Ray. No. No. No. No. You need to listen. I have moved on. There is someone else. That someone else is Tony. So please leave. And how the hell did you get passed Tony in the hallway?" Ziva said as she pulled her gun from her holster and pointed it at Ray. "Ray I am not afraid to shoot if you don't leave."

"Okay fine I'll leave." Ray said then tried to kiss her but got kicked square in the groin. Ray fell on the floor and then Ziva grabbed him by the arm and pushed him out of her apartment.

Ziva went back to the guest room and found Sam asleep on the bed. Ziva smiled at this and couldn't help but think that Sam was about to become her daughter. Ziva was so happy when she found Sam asleep and didn't hear the whole thing between her and Ray. Sam started to stir and woke up and ran to the bathroom. Sam started to throw up again. Ziva followed her in the bathroom. Ziva began to rub Sam's back and she held Sam's hair back.

When Sam stopped throwing up she managed to choke out, "Thank you Ziva."

"No problem Sam."


	10. Chapter 10

Sam woke up on the floor of the bathroom and called for Ziva. "Ziva?" No answer. "Ziva!" Sam said a little louder. Ziva came running in.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. How did I end up on the floor of the bathroom? What happened last night?"

"Well you we're throwing up that's why you are on the bathroom floor. Last night we all watched _The Great Outdoors_ and then you fell asleep and Brad took you to your room and then Tony, McGee, Abby and I all heard loud music coming from your room and I went in there and I caught you guys having sex so we all told you about our first time. After Abby told you about her first time you went into the bathroom and threw up. Abby thought you might have been pregnant. I thought you have a stomach bug." Ziva said, "Oh and I asked you to be my daughter after the investigation is over and you said yes."

"Oh yeah I remember the last part. I also remember some guy named Ray also came to the door. Then I heard him fall to the ground and I guessed you kicked him in the balls."

"You heard that? How come you hear **_everything_**?" Ziva said with emphasis of the 'everything'.

"Yeah. Who's Ray?"

"A douche bag that asked me to marry him and I technically said yes but I found out what he was doing and I went to see him before he left and I timed him across the face."

"The term is clocked. You clocked him across the face." Sam smiled, "Good for you."

"Yeah. It really felt good. I hate him and he keeps on calling. I'm thinking about blocking his number."

"You do it girl. You need to show who's the boss. You're the boss, bee tee dubs." Sam laughed.

"Bee tee dubs? Okay don't know that one. But no I'm not the boss, Gibbs is."

"Bee tee dubs means 'by the way'." Sam said.

"Then why did you just say 'by the way'?"

"I don't know. Well you didn't answer how I ended up on the floor."

"Oh well you were sleeping then you got up to throw up again and I guess you just passed out on the floor."

"Oh shit. Really?"

"Yes really. Well get up and get dressed we have to go into NCIS. Tony just called and said we have something on the case."

"Okay. I'm getting up. Oh and Ziva?" Sam asked while she was getting up.

"Yes Sam."

"I really hope your relationship with Tony gets more serious." Sam said with a smile.

"Thank you. Now get dressed."

"Yes ma'am" Sam saluted.

"Ma'am?" Ziva repeated sarcastically.

"Sorry."

"Rule 6: Never say your sorry. It's a sign of weakness."

"What?"

"It's Gibb's rules. He teaches them to us."

"Okay well I'm just gonna get dressed." Sam walked to the guest room and got dressed. She put on a pair of black skinny jeans, the Flash t-shirt, all black Chuck Taylor shoes. Sam grabbed her phone and walked towards the door. "Ziva! Are you ready to go?"

"Yes McSassy-Pants."

"I'm not McGee. You can't put Mc in front of something and expect to get away with it unless it's McGee." Sam walked down the stairs of Ziva's apartment building as she talked to Ziva.

When they got to NCIS, Gibbs was not there so Ziva walked up to Tony and put a kiss on his cheek and whispered in his ear, "Copy room? 2:30?" Ziva saw Tony's bulge in his pants grow. "Or now if you'd like." Ziva whispered again but more seductively.

"Uh yeah." Tony whispered back. Then, Tony pulled Ziva down for a kiss. When they pulled apart Tony whispered, "See you soon." Ziva grabbed his hardening erection and gave it a light squeeze. Tony let out a sigh and Ziva sat down at her desk. Ziva printed something out and went to go make a copy of it. While Tony was sitting at his desk, his phone ringed alerting him of a new message from none other than Ziva.

_Come now my little hairy butt. – Ziva_

_Okay I'm coming. – Tony_

"Excuse me I have to use the Men's room." Tony said to McGee. McGee just rolled his eyes knowing that he wasn't going to the bathroom. McGee went back to work and then looked up at Sam who was sitting at Tony's desk with her feet up and reading Mockingjay. Then, Gibbs walked in and saw what was going on and yelled, "Where the hell is DiNozzo and David?"

"Ziva is in the ladies room and Tony is in the men's room." McGee said.

"McGee, never cover for me."

"Got it boss."

"So what do we have?"

"Well we know that Sergeant White and Sergeant Garvey were best friends after White's wife died in combat." McGee turned to Sam, "Sam, what do you know about Sergeant Jessica Garvey?"

"Jess, oh well she said I reminded her of herself when she was my age. Jess' husband died in combat also. A roadside bomber killed him. Jess was at our house whenever she got home from combat. She was wounded when she came home the last time. Now she's dead." Sam simply stated.

"Okay thanks Sam." Gibbs walked over the patted her head then walked down to autopsy to see Ducky.

"Whaddya got Duck?" Gibbs asked in his normal fashion.

"Well Sergeant White here was walking when he got shot. I am guessing out of his house that's why you found the shell casing inside his house. Sergeant Garvey here was shot in the back and no exit wound so I took out the bullet and is now up in Abby's lab. And I found a bullet in Sergeant White's body and that is up in Abby's lab also." Ducky informed.

Gibbs left autopsy and went up to Abby's lab. "Hey Abs whaddya got?"

"I got bullets for you Gibbs. It looks like the same person killed Sergeant White and Sergeant Garvey."

"Good job Abs." Gibbs kissed Abby on the cheek, placed a Caf-Pow! on the desk, and walked out of her lab and went back to the squad room. Gibbs ran into Jenny on the way up to the squad room. " Hey Jen."

"Hey Jethro."

"Come in the elevator." Gibbs said and Jen did so. Gibbs reached across her body as soon as the elevator started and pressed the emergency stop switch. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, Jethro." Jen leaned in and kissed Gibbs and put her arms around his neck. Gibbs wrapped his arms around Jenny's waist. Gibbs kissed her back and then the kiss got deeper. They pulled away and Gibbs flipped the emergency stop switch. The elevator started to move again and it came to the floor where the squad room is and they tired to exit but Tony, Ziva and McGee were in their way of exiting. The three just smiled at them.

"Get back to work." Gibbs barked at them. Jenny smiled at Gibbs.

"On it boss." The three said in unison. The team did what their boss told them and got back to work.

While the tem was working, Tony couldn't help but stare at Ziva. _Damn she looks so hot in those cargo pants…like always. I just wanna hold her and kiss her. Basically I really wanna have sex in the copy room again. And maybe we could have a little fun tonight._ Tony smiled at his thoughts. Ziva looked up from her typing and saw him smiling and staring at her. Ziva smiled at Tony then got back to work. Tony took out his phone and texted Ziva.

**_Hi beautiful. – Tony_**

Ziva got the text and looked up at Tony and smiled. She replied to Tony's message.

**_Hey my little hairy butt. Someone visited me last night after you left. –Ziva_**

**_What? Who? If was Ray, I am going to kill him. – Tony_**

**_It was. But listen don't let this ruin your day. I kicked him in the balls last night when he wouldn't leave. I was about to pull the trigger of my gun but Sam was sleeping and so were my neighbors and I didn't want to wake anyone up. I think I gave him a double hernia. If that helps a bit. – Ziva_**

**_Just as long as you're okay sweet cheeks. – Tony_**

**_I am. I was a little pissed because I was sure you would have passed him in the hallway or something. – Ziva_**

**_I saw a shadow. I thought it was nothing so I kept on walking. – Tony_**

**_It is fine Tony. Now, get back to work or you won't get my present tonight that I have for you. – Ziva_**

**_Yes Ms. David. – Tony_**

Tony got back to work. Then the elevator dinged and they all looked up and saw him walking towards the team.


	11. Chapter 11

Tony got up and punched him in the face. The man that walked in was Ray. "Let me talk to Ziva. Please?" Ray begged.

"No Ray. She wants nothing to do with you." Tony yelled.

"Tony's right Ray. I want absolutely nothing to do with you and your lies. I hate you Ray. You hurt me." Ziva explained.

"Bitch!" Ray yelled.

Tony lost it and he started beating the shit out of Ray. "Don't you dare call her a bitch! You're a low life Ray. You're a scumbag. You're a douche bag. And guess what. She still doesn't want anything to do with you. Leave. Now!"

After Tony's rant, Ray got up and limped out of NCIS. Everyone in the office cheered for Tony. Tony went up to Ziva and said, "I won't let him near you. I promise." Tony stuck out his pinky finger for Ziva to do a pinky promise.

"Okay." Ziva smiled and hooked her pinky with his, "Pinky promise."

"Pinky promise." Tony repeated.

"Now pinky promise that we will have fun tonight" Ziva whispered in Tony's ear.

"Pinky promise." Tony whispered back and let go of her pinky and hugged her. He let go of Ziva and sat back down at his desk. Tony would peer up every once and a while and would catch Ziva staring at him. Tony would smile every time he caught Ziva. "Zi?" Tony asked.

"Yes, Tony."

"Why are you staring at me?" Tony laughed a little.

"Because," Ziva got up from her desk and walked over to Tony's desk and sat on the edge of his desk, "You are not going to let anything happen to me. I appreciate that." Ziva smiled down at him.

"Well if you appreciate that, then prepare for what you have in store for tonight." Tony whispered in her ear when he stood up and put his hands on his desk on either side of Ziva.

"Get a room." Sam yelled at them then bumped fists with McGee.

"Hey I'm not the one who had sex in MY guest room." Ziva retorted.

"Hey that happened one time!" Sam yelled/laughed.

"Not according to Brad." Ziva teased.

"Okay, okay. I'm so-"

"Rule 6 Sam." The three said in unison before Sam could finish.

"Right…" Sam said slowly.

Tony turned is attention back to Ziva, "So how about we finish this case and get back to either my place or your place." Tony leaned in and kissed Ziva. Tony pulled away and said, "Nothing's gonna happen to you. I promise." Tony leaned his forehead against Ziva's.

Meanwhile in Director Sheppard's office, Gibbs and Jen were talking, but not about the case. "I say we go out tonight Jen."

"Jethro, what about the case?"

"Ah the hell with that case, it's going nowhere. We have nothing." Gibbs leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. Gibbs wrapped his arms around Jenny's waist and pulled her close. Jenny's arms found their way around Gibbs' neck. When they heard Cynthia's voice coming through the speaker they pulled apart. "Director, Agent Lee is here to speak with you."

Jenny got out of Gibb's embrace and went over to the speaker and said, "I am busy right now have him come back later." Jenny turned back to Gibbs and smiled, "Now, where were we?" Jenny walked over to Gibbs and wrapped her arms around his neck and started kissing him again.

McGee went down to Abby's lab and 'distracted' her. "Hey Abs, you wanna go out tonight? We can do anything you want." McGee wrapped his arms around her middle from behind.

"Timmy, I'd love that. Can we go bowling?"

"Yeah. But I think you'll kick my ass."

Abby laughed, "Yeah probably. But," Abby turned around and said, "We can have a little fun afterwards."

"I love the afterwards part." McGee laughed.

"Of course you do." Abby smiled.

"Yeah. So how about we finish the case then go bowling and if you want we can make it a double date with Tony and Ziva."

"Yeah go ask them Timmy."

McGee went up to the squad room and saw Tony and Ziva at Tony's desk. Ziva was sitting on his desk. "Hey guys, you guys wanna double date with me and Abby tonight? We're going bowling."

Tony looked up at McGee then back at Ziva. Ziva shrugged her shoulders and Tony said, "Sure why not?"

"Okay. So meet us there at 8." McGee said then took out his phone and texted Abby.

_Hey Abs. Tony and Ziva said yes to the double date. – McGee_

_YAYAYAYAYAY! –Abby_

_Yeah I'll pick you up at 7:45. – McGee_

_Okay see you then. – Abby_

"Who am I staying with tonight?" Sam asked.

"We can ask Ducky or Palmer." Ziva said.

"Okay. I'll go down to autopsy and ask." Sam said then made her way down to autopsy. She got to autopsy and saw Ducky sitting at his desk. "Hey Ducky!"

"Ah Sam. What are you doing down here?"

"Well it seems that Tony and Ziva are going on a double date with McGee and Abby tonight and I can't stay at Ziva's alone so I need a place to crash tonight."

"My dear. You can stay with me tonight."

"Thanks Duck-man." Sam laughed at his nickname and hugged the older gentleman.

Later that night Abby was getting ready for bowling when she heard a knock on the door. She walked over to the door and opened it and saw McGee holding a black rose in his hand and a smile on his face. "Hi Tim."

"Hi Abs. You ready to go?"

"Yeah. Lets go." Abby took the rose out of his hand and placed it on her table. Abby took his hand and walked to the car.

They pulled up to the bowling ally and got out of the car. They saw Tony's mustang and saw Tony and Ziva still in the car. McGee took Abby's hand and walked up to Tony's car.

Tony and Ziva were in the car and were making out. Tony's left hand was up Ziva's shirt massaging her right breast. They heard a knock on the window and they pulled apart only to find McGee and Abby standing outside. Tony and Ziva got out of the car and walked into the bowling ally hand in hand.

Bowling ended and not surprisingly Abby won with a score of 270. Tony and Ziva went back to Tony's apartment and they watched _The Big Bang Theory _on TBS. They were watching the episode where Sheldon couldn't figure out the problem and went into the ball pit and Leonard had to try and pull him out. Ziva couldn't help but laugh at all the "BAZINGA's" flying from Sheldon's mouth. Tony found Ziva's laugh cute. Tony put his arm around Ziva and she snuggled into his embrace. Ziva looked into Tony's eyes and asked, "So are you ready to get my present."

"Yes. I think I can handle your present." Tony laughed a little.

Ziva got up and went into the bathroom to change into her present for Tony. She came out of the bathroom a couple of minutes later wearing a bra and a thong and went up to Tony. "So what do you think?"

"Wow. You look absolutely stunning."

"Well this is your present."

"Really?" Ziva nodded and Tony continued, "Come 'ere."

Ziva did as she was told and she walked towards Tony in a seductive matter. Ziva straddled his thighs between her knees and started kissing him. Ziva could feel the bulge of Tony's pants press against her thigh. "Someone's a little excited."

"Indeed I am." Tony smiled and cupped her cheek and pulled Ziva down for a kiss. It was a passionate kiss and it grew deeper as time passed. Ziva's hands found their way to the hem of Tony's shirt. Ziva pulled his shirt up only breaking the kiss for a second. Her hands found Tony's belt and unbuckled his belt then unbuttoned his pants and unzipped his zipper and pulled down his pants along with his boxers. Tony broke away from the kiss and let out a sigh of relief. Ziva laughed a little at his sigh. Tony's hands went to Ziva's back and unhooked her bra. Tony picked Ziva up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and Tony's hands were cupping her ass. Tony carried her to his bedroom and laid her down on the bed. Tony got on top of her and started kissing her. He left a trail of kisses down her abdomen to her inner thighs, avoiding her entrance. Tony removed her thong and shot it across the room.

"Come on Tony stop teasing. I want you in me." Ziva begged.

"You're a naughty ninja. And I thought this was my present." Tony laughed a little.

"Then let me finish giving you my present." Ziva rolled them over so she was on top. Ziva left a trail of kisses from his lips down to his erect shaft. She put her mouth on his shaft and placed her hand on the base of his penis. She started moving her head up and down along with her hands.

"Ah Ziva, baby. Keep going. Mmm." Tony moaned.

Ziva laughed and sent vibrations up Tony's spine. Ziva sped up.

"God Zi. If you don't stop then I'm gonna cum." Tony said.

When Ziva heard that she went a little faster. Tony did as he said and he came in her mouth and she swallowed it. Ziva placed a kiss on Tony's lips then asked, "How was that?"

"Best blow job ever. I hope there will be more to come."

"Oh yes definitely. Only if you're a good boy."

"Yes Ms. David." Tony gave her a kiss then said, "Now was that all to my present?"

"You have to earn the rest of your present you naughty boy." Ziva laughed as she saw his penis get hard.


	12. Chapter 12

Ziva woke up and saw Tony still sleeping. She got up and straddled his hips. "Wake up my sexy Italian." Ziva started rocking her hips back and forth.

"Hmm. Don't stop Ziva." Ziva stopped and Tony's eyelids flew open. "Ziva! I said don't stop."

"Stop whining and you'll get more." Ziva whispered in his ear.

"Okay." Tony obeyed.

Ziva lifted herself up and lowered herself onto Tony's erection. Ziva let out a moan and started riding him. Ziva grabbed Tony's hand and guided it to her clit. Tony rotated his finger in a circular motion. Ziva let a moan escape her lips. "Hmm Tony. Don't stop." Tony flipped them over and went faster. He could feel Ziva's walls tightening around him and they both let go.

"Tony!"

"Ah Ziva!"

They yelled in unison. Tony took his now softened penis out of her and lies down next to her and put an arm around her. "So I vote for a group shower."

"Okay 'cause we need to get our asses into work."

"Okay lets go!" Tony exclaimed.

"Someone's a little excited." Ziva laughed.

"Funny." Tony grabbed her hand and led the way to the bathroom. He started the shower and waited until the water got warm to get in. Ziva got in first and then Tony got in. Tony washed all of Ziva's body. He got the soap and rubbed it all over Ziva. He washed her boobs and she let out an involuntary moan. Tony smirked and kept on washing her boobs.

"Hmm Tony. What a surprise that you're washing there."

"Yeah well you know how much I love them."

"That's true." Ziva said as she turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. She tilted her head upward and Tony tilted his head downward and they began kissing. They pulled away and Ziva said, "We have to get going. Now hand me that shampoo." Tony handed her the shampoo after he squirted some in his hand and started massaging it in her hair. He quickly finished and turned her around so that she was washing her hair out. Tony grabbed the conditioner and put a little in his hands and rubbed it in her hair.

They got out of the shower and put on some clothes. Luckily Ziva had clothes at Tony's apartment. They got into Tony's '66 Mustang and drove to NCIS. At a red light Tony turned to face his girlfriend.

"Tony?"

"Zi?"

"Why must you stare?"

"I love you Zi." Tony stated.

"I love you too Tony. Now the light is green." Ziva smiled.

"Ah okay." Tony pressed on the gad pedal.

They arrived at NCIS and went into the building. They saw Sam sitting at Tony's desk and talking to McGee. Sam's phone rang and she looked at the caller ID and saw it was Brad. Sam's face lit up. She answered the phone and walked out of earshot of the team.

"Hey baby." Sam smiled.

_Hey. So I was wondering if you'd like to go out tonight._

"I'd love to but the case isn't done with and I'm a material witness so I need protection."

_Damnit Sam! What the hell? Do you not wanna go out with me anymore? I love you and if you don't feel the same way then hang up._

"Brad! I love you more than anything in the world! Please don't do this. Of course I want to go out with you! Please, let me see if I can go tonight. I really do love you."

_Okay fine. I'm sorry I flipped out on you. I didn't mean to. I love you more than anything in the world too. I would never leave you._

"I know you wouldn't leave me. So can you wait a sec so I can go ask?"

_Yeah, of course._

Sam put her phone on mute then went over to Ziva and asked, "Can I go out with Brad tonight?"

"Of course you can. Just don't come strolling into my apartment at like one in the morning drunk as a rat."

"It's skunk. Drunk as a skunk. Not rat. But awesome." Sam said then turned mute off and said, "Brad?"

_Yeah baby?_

"We can go out tonight. Where are we going?"

_We are going to the movies. We're going to go see The Hunger Games, just like I promised. I don't break promises._

"Okay. I can't wait. I love you."

_I love you too baby. Do you want me to pick you up at NCIS or Ziva's place?_

"Ziva's place."

_Okay I'll see you at 7:30_

"I'll see you then baby. Please don't ever scare me like that again."

_Okay I won't ever scare you again. I'm sorry I ever did in the first place._

"It's fine. I love you so, so, so, so, so, so, so much. I love you more than anything in the entire universe."

_I love you too. I have to go. A.J and Alex are here. We're going to the skate park. I wish you were going with us._

"Yeah me too. Bye." Sam hung up her phone then looked up to see the entire team staring at her, "What?"

"Nothing." Ziva sarcastically said.

"No tell me."

"Just you and Brad."

"What about us?" Sam pressed.

"You two are just so cute together."

"Thanks. Tiva's pretty cute too."

"Tiva?" Tony and McGee asked in unison.

"Yeah. Tony and Ziva is Tiva." Sam laughed and saw Ziva and Tony look at each other. Tony gave Ziva a full-hearted smile. Ziva smiled back at Tony.

_I think this is it. I might do it. I want to do it. I really want to spend the rest of my life with Ziva but it's only been two months and that would be rushing into everything. But, really its 7 years over-do. Maybe I'll propose tonight on our three-month anniversary. I have the perfect plan. _Tony thought as he felt the velvet box in his jacket pocket.

"Tony what are you thinking about?" Ziva asked as she made her way across the squad room to Tony's desk.

"I'm thinking about what we're going to be doing tonight, my sexy ninja."

"Is that so? Well my sexy Italian, I am thinking about the same thing."

"Oh? Is it a good thing or a bad thing?" Tony raised an eyebrow.

"A very good thing." Ziva smiled then tried to walk back to her desk but Tony grabbed her waist and pulled her on his lap. Ziva laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Ziva was about an inch away from his face when Gibbs walked into the squad room and yelled, "Stop playing grab ass and get back to work."

"On it boss." They said in unison.

Ziva tired to get off of Tony but Tony tightened his grip. He kissed Ziva before he lessoned he grip. Gibbs came to Tony's desk and slapped the back of his head. Tony and Ziva pulled apart and looked at Gibbs. "What did I say DiNozzo? Keep it out of the office."

"Right. Sorry boss. Not gonna happen again." Tony turned to Ziva and smiled. "Time for you to get off of me. My leg is falling asleep and Gibbs wants us to get back to work."

"Aw but I don't wanna. I wanna stay here all day long." Ziva pouted.

"I know but you have to get back to work and we can finish this later. I say we go out tonight. We should go to dinner then walk around D.C. Do you like that?" Tony suggested when Ziva finally got off of him.

"Yes Tony I do like that idea. A brilliant idea coming from a brilliant man." Ziva smiled.

"Damn you really wanna get it on tonight, don't you?"

"Maybe." Ziva smiled then walked back to her desk.

The team figured out who killed Sergeant White and Sergeant Garvey. They were sent home so Ziva and Tony went back to her place and Brad picked up Sam there and they went to the movies to see _The Hunger Games_.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Mostly about Sam and Brad...sorry...dont kill me

* * *

Sam and Brad were sitting in the movies and Sam had her head on his shoulder. Brad's right arm was around Sam and was really close to grabbing Sam's right boob when she gasped. Brad looked up as saw that the little black girl got hit with a spear. He didn't really pay attention to the movie.

"Sam?" Brad whispered, "Who's that?"

"The little black girl is Rue and the white girl is Katniss." Sam whispered back.

"Oh. Thanks baby." Brad said as he tried to complete his mission to grab her boob. He finally had his hand cupping her boob and Sam looked down and smiled.

"Hey baby?"

"Yeah what's up?"

"Are you trying to feel me up?"

"Maybe" Brad smiled.

"Do you not wanna be here?"

"I wanna be with you. And what ever makes you happy then I'm happy." Brad turned to face her then continued, "So anyway…I'm lost in the movie."

"Well if you weren't too bust trying to grab my boob then you wouldn't be so lost. Now would you?" Sam whispered in his ear so no one could hear.

"I guess. Is it almost over?"

Sam frowned and got off of Brad's shoulder and said, "I dunno."

"Come here. I'm sorry if I'm not into this movie. I really am. I don't mean to hurt you." Brad removed his had from cupping her boob to being on her shoulder and nudged her closer to him.

"It's fine." Sam nestled back into his shoulder. "Have I ever told you that I love you?"

"I think so." Brad joked. He thanked God that Sam knew he was joking.

Sam let out a silent laugh and said, "Well I do. I seriously do love you. You are my world Brad. I have no dad, no mom, no aunts, no uncles, no cousins, and no grandparents. Basically I have no family left. All I have is you. And I love every day of our relationship. I mean sure my dad would have kicked your ass if he knew that we had sex but that's not the point. The point is that I love you and I hope you feel the same way."

"I do. I love you Sam. You are a beautiful, sexy, strong girl who doesn't let anyone get to her. I love you more than anything a man could love. I don't know what that is but the point is I love you with all my heart and I don't want any other girl in my life but you."

"What about you mom?" Sam turned to face him.

"You know what I mean." Brad leaned in and kissed her. Sam kissed Brad back.

When they pulled apart Sam turned back to the screen. She saw that Katniss and Peeta were on top of a metal thing with Cato. Cato had Peeta in his arms and Peeta was scratching at the back of Cato's hand. Katniss shot his hand and Cato let go of Peeta.

Sam clutched onto Brad for dear life. Sam was to into the movie that she didn't notice that Brad and moved his left hand and was now cupping her right boob. She giggled when she felt him squeeze it. She turned her attention back to Brad and said, "You wanna get out of here? I have a feeling I can see this again with Ziva if Tony doesn't take her."

"Yeah I do. I say we go back to my house and have some fun." Brad smiled and took Sam's hand and led her out of the movie theatre. They got in the car and Sam pulled out her phone and called Ziva. The phone kept on ringing and there was no answer.

"Ziva didn't answer. Now that I think of it Tony was over when we left."

"Maybe they're getting it on." Brad laughed a little.

"Ew, how can you think about that?"

"Because I don't know them that well."

"That's true. But I don't wanna think about them getting it on. We need talk about something else."

"Okay baby. What do you wanna talk about?"

"I wanna talk about what we will be doing in your room." Sam smiled and turned to Brad.

"Yeah same here. I say we have some sex." Brad turned to Sam.

"Ever since we did it once your like a sex addict."

"What can I tell ya? I just can't get enough of you."

"Is that so?"

"Yes." Brad turned his attention back to the road and smiled.

"Okay. Lets have sex. Lets just hope Ziva doesn't bust in the door again."

"Oh yeah I forgot about that. I almost pissed my pants when Tony, Ziva, and McGee pointed their guns at me."

"Yeah I explained to them that you were harmless."

"Am I? Well is it a crime that I wanna fuck you like there is no tomorrow?"

"Not according to me." Sam smiled and squeezed Brad's knee. They pulled up to Brad's house and saw that his mom was home. "How 'bout we go into my house?"

"Yes. And I'm sure that your room is cleaner than my room."

"Okay. Lets go." Sam smiled then added, "Let me just call Ziva one more time."

"Sam." Brad said and Sam looked up from her phone, "I'm sure she'll understand."

"She didn't the last time. And I was gonna make something up."

"Okay fine. Do what ever you want." Brad said and started walking towards her house.

"Brad, wait." Sam said and Brad stopped in his tracks and turned around and found Sam catching up to him, "I'm sorry. I just wanted to let her know where I was." Brad smiled at her silliness. "Wait. Your not mad?"

"Nope." Brad bent down and started kissing her.

Sam pulled away and said, "Can we at least get inside first?"

"Of course." Brad followed and Sam unlocked her door. She closed the door behind Brad and led him upstairs to her room. Her room was filled with posters of My Chemical Romance, Neon Trees, Panic at the Disco, The Killers, The Fray, and many more bands. She loved her music but she loved Neon Trees the most. Her bed was in the back right corner and it was neatly made. Brad saw the Neon Trees poster and said, "Remember we saw them in concert a year ago? Hey! Its our one year anniversary." Brad smiled and walked over to Sam and pulled her close. "Play some music. Slow music so we can dance to it."

"I totally forgot about that. I'm sorry. You know that case and all. I'm so sorry. Okay let me get my phone and plug it into my iHome." Sam got out of his embrace and put her phone on her iHome.

"I forgot also. But can you believe that our first date was a Neon Trees concert?" Brad stared at Sam's ass when she bent over to plug her phone in.

"Yes. But I don't think I ever thanked you for taking me." Sam looked up and caught Brad staring, "Like what you see?"

"Oh yeah." Brad heard the slow music starting and took hold of Sam's hand and pulled her close. Brad wrapped his arms around her waist and started swaying with the rhythm. Sam was laughing at his dancing but held onto him by having her hands behind his neck and holding onto the back of his neck. Sam pulled Brad down and kissed him. Brad stopped dancing and lifted Sam up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He walked them over to her bed, which was a couple of inches away. He laid Sam down and started taking his shirt off when Sam reached up and said, "Let me." Sam started lifting his shirt up, feeling his finely toned abs. She threw his shirt on the ground. Sam went for his jeans and pulled them down along with his boxers. "Condom?" Sam asked and Brad went to his jeans and pulled one out and put it on.

"Why are you the only one with clothing on?" Brad questioned with a laugh. He took off her shirt and threw it on the floor. He moved his hands down to her skinny jeans and unbuckled her Batman belt and took her jeans off. Sam was in a bra and thong. She got off her bed and walked over to her phone and put on Mad Love by Neon Trees.

"You wanna make this our song? Mad Love?" Sam said holding out the "o" in love.

"Yes." Brad smiled. Sam got on the bed and straddled his hips. Sam smiled down at Brad and giggled.

"You ready?"

"Yeah but we have to take a little more clothing off first." He said pointing to her bra and thong.

"Oh! Right! You can take my bra off if you want." Sam smiled and bent down and kissed Brad while he unhooked her bra. Sam pulled away from Brad and threw her bra on the floor, "Now I only have one more thing to take off." Sam got up and pulled her thong off and handed it to Brad, "Keep it. Wait on second thought, that's my favorite pair." Sam smiled and got back on top of Brad. "Okay are you ready now?"

"I've been ready for like five minutes now." Brad smiled and lifted Sam up and lowered her on his erection. "God I love you."

"I love you too." Sam reached for his hand and grabbed it. "Happy anniversary baby."

"Happy anniversary." Brad said with a smile as Sam continued to ride him. Brad flipped them over and Brad went faster.

"Ah Brad! Oh God! YES! FASTER! HARDER!" Sam screamed in pure pleasure. Brad went faster and harder like he was told and pleasured his girlfriend. Brad could feel the condom fill up with his cum.

"So we finally finished from a couple nights ago. Ha and to think that Ziva tried to scold us."

"Yeah I was kinda tempted to finish by myself. Sorry." Brad laughed nervously.

"Oh really?" Sam looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah and to be honest, I would have rather finished with you." Brad leaned towards Sam and kissed her.

Sam pulled away, "I bet." Sam laughed.

"You wanna go again?" Sam stared at him. "Okay, okay. We don't have to go again. I'll just have to masturbate."

"Wait. It's fine; I can give you a blowjob. Maybe?" Sam smirked then disappeared under the covers.

"What are you…OHH! YES!" Brad smiled and felt Sam go faster. "Ah baby I'm gonna cum. Go faster." Sam went faster and felt Brad spill inside of her mouth. Sam came back up and smiled.

"How was that?"

"Amazing. Come 'ere." Brad held his arms open and Sam went into his embrace and relaxed. Sam fell asleep in his arms and Brad did the same.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: All about Tiva.

While Sam and Brad were on their date, Tony and Ziva were walking around D.C after they had dinner. They ended up on the other side of the reflection pool of the Washington Monument. It looked pretty at this time of night. Ziva felt her phone vibrating and looked at the caller ID and saw it was Sam and let it go to voicemail.

"Who was that?" Tony asked.

"It was Sam. She's probably back at my apartment and wanted to know where I was. I just hope that she goes and sleeps at Brad's."

"You want her to sleep at Brad's?"

"Yeah then she won't hear us." Ziva smiled. Her smile dropped when she realized what she had said, "Wait. I just don't want them to have sex." Ziva laughed, "But knowing them, they will have sex. Oh my god! Stop me!"

Tony gave a chuckle and started to look around. _I don't think I can do this. I really wanna ask her but I'm just so nervous. I love Ziva but what if she says no to being my wife. I'm so damn confused. I really don't think I can do this. COME ON DINOZZO! Grow a pair and ask her._

"Uh Ziva, I need to ask you something." Tony got down on one knee as he got out the box. "Well as you know, I love you so much. I've been sweating about this for like ever and I really wanted to ask you earlier but it was too early in our relationship to ask. Anyway, what I am trying to say is well our relationship is about six or seven years over-do and we both know when we went undercover together as Husband and Wife that we really had sex and everyone says we were acting. And the time we went to Paris to pick up the witness when I lied to McGee about taking the couch and you lied to Nora, was that her name? But anyway that undercover op started it all. When I was with E.J all I could think about was you. So what I am trying to ask you is, will you marry me Ziva David?"

"Yes I will marry you, Tony DiNozzo."

Tony got up and put the ring on her finger and they heard yelling in the background. They turned their heads only to see Abby jumping for joy and McGee trying to calm her down. "Did she say yes?"

"Well yeah Abby. That's the whole idea of me putting the ring on her finger."

"Hey! DiNozzo!" Tony and Ziva turned toward the voice and saw it was Gibbs.

"Yeah boss?"

"Good job."

"Thanks Boss." Tony turned toward Ziva and smiled. He leaned in and kissed her passionately and wrapped his arms around her waist. Ziva kissed him back with equal passion and her arms snaked around his neck.

Ziva pulled away, "I have to call Sam."

"Why?"

"Because she's like a daughter to me. She told me, when she was throwing up in the bathroom, that I'm like a mother figure to her. I want to tell her that we're getting married." Ziva took out her phone and dialed Sam's number. Sam answered the phone, _Yeah Ziva?_

"Tony proposed."

_What?_ Sam shot up from her bed.

"Tony proposed."

_Well what did you say? Did you say yes?_

"Yes. I said yes."

_Oh my god! You two are getting married!_

"Yeah we are."

_I'm so happy for you two!_

"Thanks. Wait did I interrupt something?"

_Nope. Not at all._

"Okay good. So that's all I wanted to tell you. Oh wait. Where are you?"

_I'm with Brad and we're at his house. Nothing is going on though. We're just watching TV. _Sam lied

"Okay. Bye." Ziva hung up the phone and turned back to Tony. "Lets go celebrate, Tony." Ziva smiled and Tony took her in his arms.

"Okay. But after we're celebrating more. By our self's." Tony smiled and kissed her. Tony pulled away and looked at Gibbs, "You can't slap me boss. We're not in the office."

"You're right DiNozzo."

Everyone looked at Gibbs in shock because he had never said those words before except for when they were on the rooftop and Kate had just gotten up.

"What?" Gibbs questioned.

"Nothing" they all said in unison.

"Okay well DiNozzo, if you do anything to hurt her I will slap you into a coma."

"I wont hurt her boss. I love her too much to hurt her." Tony smiled and wrapped Ziva in his arms. "Lets go celebrate!"

"Where are we going?" Ziva looked up at Tony.

"The bar my sexy ninja." Tony smiled, "Lets go."

"Okay." Ziva took his hand and intertwined their fingers together as they walked to Tony's car. Once they were in the car Ziva turned to Tony and smiled. _Wow this is actually happening. I am marrying Tony DiNozzo. I will be Ziva DiNozzo. Hah that sounds so cool. I love it and I love Tony. I am so glad I am marrying Tony._

"Ziva…Ziva…ZIVA!" Tony practically yelled.

"Yes, Tony?"

"We're here."

"Uh okay. Lets go in." Ziva smiled

"Not before I give you this." Tony leaned in and gave Ziva a kiss. Ziva kissed Tony back. Tony moved his left hand up to her right boob and cupped it through her shirt. They heard a knock on the window but ignored it. Tony waved his hand to motion for the person to go away. Tony removed his hand but then made it's way up her shirt. They finally pulled away when the knocking turned into a banging. Tony turned to see that it was Gibbs, McGee and Abby. Gibbs gave him the stare and Tony looked embarrassed. Tony got out of the car and tried to ignore Gibbs so he can go and get Ziva's door but Gibbs stopped him.

"What do you think your doing DiNozzo?"

"Uh. Kissing my fiancée?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"Now if you excuse me, I am going to get the door for my fiancée." Tony turned around only to find that Ziva got out of the car already. Tony walked up to Ziva and kissed her. "I don't think I ever told you that you look so beautiful tonight."

Ziva blushed, "Thank you my sexy Italian. You look very handsome tonight, too."

"We should get into the bar and celebrate. Then, we can go back someone's apartment and have a little fun." Tony smiled.

"Okay. Lets go in." Ziva grabbed Tony's hand and they walked into the bar and saw Gibbs, McGee, Abby, Ducky, Jenny, Palmer and Breena sitting at the bar. Tony went up behind Palmer and said, "Looks like a double wedding."

"What?"

"Ah come on Palmer. I was just kidding."

"Wait. You're getting married too?" Tony nodded and Palmer continued, "To who?"

"Ziva."

"You and Ziva were dating?" Palmer was totally shocked.

"You are so out of the loop." Tony turned to Ducky, "Hey Ducky what do you guys talk about down in autopsy?"

Ducky laughed. "Nothing important. Anyway, congratulations Anthony."

"Thanks Ducky."

"Okay, Okay. Speech time. I'll go first." Abby got up and grabbed her beer off of the bar, "Tony and Ziva are the cutest couple ever. Sam came up with a pet name for them, and that is Tiva. And I'm pretty sure everyone here digs the Tiva. Wait. Where is Sam?"

"She's with Brad." Ziva answered.

"Who's Brad?" Abby questioned.

"Her boyfriend. Now continue Abby."

"Okay. So where was I? Oh I remember. Okay so the Tiva will live on! Congratulations you guys. And it was about time you guys got together."

Ziva hugged Tony at the mention of their name.

"Okay I guess I need to tell everyone this but I love Ziva more than anything in the whole entire world. I wouldn't do anything to hurt her. And if I do I probably won't forgive myself." Tony said and kissed Ziva again. When they pulled apart Tony continued, "I love you so much Zi." Tony leaned his forehead against Ziva's.

"I love you so much, my little furry bear."

"Aw." Abby said. Tony and Ziva turned their heads and saw Abby making a "that's cute" face.

Later that night, Tony and Ziva were cuddling on Tony's couch and watching _Batman _the one made in 1966 with Adam West and Bert Ward. "This is my favorite Batman movie." Tony said.

"Really? Who's your favorite actor in this movie?"

"Adam West."

"Is that Batman?"

"Yes that is Batman."

"Then who is Robin?"

"Bert Ward. Now watch the movie."

"Okay." Ziva turned back to the movie, "Uh Tony?"

"Yeah Zi?"

"Is it almost over?"

"Yeah like 10 more minutes."

Ziva sighed, "Okay."

"Do you wanna skip the movie?"

"Maybe." Ziva smiled

"Okay. Come on. We don't have to watch the movie. What do you wanna do?" Tony smiled.

"You know what I wanna do. I wanna do my fiancée. I love saying that you are my fiancée."

"It's a little crazy that we're getting married after dating for two months."

"Crazy? I think it's amazing. I love it and I love you."

"I love you too, Zi." Tony smiled and kissed her. Ziva traced her tongue along his bottom lip. Tony opened his mouth and Ziva's tongue entered. Their tongues battle for dominance. Ziva pulled away for the need of air and got on top of Tony, straddling his thighs.

"Bedroom?" Ziva asked.

"Yes please." Tony got up and held onto Ziva. Ziva leaned down and started kissing Tony, again. Ziva wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Tony carried her to his room, never breaking the kiss. When Tony got to the bedroom, he sat on the bed with Ziva still on him. Tony flipped them over and got off of Ziva and started taking off his clothing. Ziva did the same. Tony got back on top of Ziva's naked body and said, "You look so beautiful. I love you." Ziva blushed and pulled him down for a kiss.

They finally pulled apart and Ziva said, "I love you too."


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Sorry Sam and Brad again

* * *

Sam woke up the next morning with a smile on her face for two reasons. One: she had the best sex with her boyfriend. Two: She heard that Tony and Ziva are getting married. Sam rolled over and saw Brad holding her tight. Sam nuzzled into Brad's chest and fell back asleep. She woke up a couple hours later and saw Brad smiling at her. "Uh Brad? Why are you smiling?"

"Because you look so beautiful when you sleep."

"Thanks." Sam smiled and rolled them both over so that Sam was on top of Brad. Sam leaned down and kissed Brad. When Sam pulled away, she got off of Brad and headed for her shower. Brad got up and heard Sam singing in the shower.

_Nothing you could do could ever stop my baby,_

_Nothing you could say could tear us two apart,_

_We've got all the spark to set this place on fire,_

_We got making love down to a fine art,_

_Nothing you could do could ever stop this feeling,_

_Nothing in the world could ever shake us up,_

_We've got all the stuff to break all of the rules, yeah,_

_We've got all the stuff to mess all of you up._

Brad walked into the shower and wrapped his arms around her waist. Sam jumped at the sudden contact. "Keep singing our song." Sam smiled and continued.

_We got mad, mad love_

_We got mad, mad love_

_We got a really, really, really, really, really, really, really, mad love,_

_Nothing you could do could ever stop this burning,_

_Nothing you could say could ever stop this fire,_

_Tell me I'm a fool for everything that we do,_

_Tell me we're a mess and I'll tell you you're a liar,_

_Nothing you could do could ever stop this feeling,_

_Nothing in the world could ever shake us up,_

_We've got all the stuff to break all of the rules, yeah,_

_We've got all the stuff to mess all of you up._

_We got mad, mad love_

_We got mad, mad love_

_We got a really, really, really, really, really, really, really, mad love,_

_When you're sad you can put your head on my shoulder, oh yeah,_

_And maybe together we can grow a little bit older._

_Nothing you could do could ever stop my baby,_

_Nothing you could say could tear us two apart._

Sam smiled at the end and turned to Brad, "Nothing anyone can do to tear us apart."

"That's true." Brad leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Sam pulled away and rested her head on his chest.

"I love you, Brad."

"I love you too, Sam." Brad smiled then continued, "Do you wanna finish up? I'll leave you alone."

"No don't leave me. Can you just hand me the shampoo?"

"Sure. Let me do it for you." Brad picked up the shampoo and put some on his hands and then put it in her hair. "Hmm, Ocean Breeze." Sam smiled then tried to look up but his hands were on her head so she kissed his chest instead. Brad finished and let the shampoo wash out of her hair. "Okay, now what?"

"Conditioner." Sam pointed to the bottle and Brad put a little on his hand and worked it in her hair.

"That better baby?"

"Yes. Thank you." Sam hugged him.

"Are you okay?"

"No, it's almost Christmas and I have no family to spend it with."

"You have me."

"Yeah but you go to your grandparents each year. Before it was just me and my dad and we would eat around the kitchen table and then open presents. Now it's just me. I really wanna spend Christmas with you but, what will your grandparents think?"

"Honestly, I don't care what they think."

"Really? But how do you know they're not gonna hate me?"

"Because they love me so if I ask my mom to ask my nana if you can come then you can come if she says yes."

"Okay. We should finish up so you can ask your mom."

"Okay. Lets go." Brad got out of the shower and saw that there were already two towels on the sink. He wrapped on around his waist and held the other one open for Sam to get in it.

Sam collapsed in his arms and started crying, "I miss him so much."

"Sh. It's going to be okay. I'm here for you." Brad tried to sooth her.

"Brad, I know you are. I love you, so much."

"I love you too. With equal love." Brad just held Sam as she cried. When Sam was able to control her tears, she got dressed. She put on a thong and a bra. Then, socks, black and white skinny jeans, and a Captain America t-shirt. The jeans she had on were black in the front and white in the back. Brad put his clothing on from last night. Brad walked over to Sam and grabbed her hand and they went over to Brad's house. Brad's mom was still there so he asked if Sam could go with them to his nana's house for Christmas. "Hey mom!" Brad yelled

"Yeah Brad?"

"Can Sam come to Christmas dinner at nana's house this year?"

Brad's mom came running into the living room, "Of course sweetie, let me just ask nana."

"Thanks mom." Brad said then his mom went out of the room and he turned to Sam, "See she doesn't mind."

"Yeah because she knows what happened." Sam smiled at Brad and continued, "Thank you." Sam hugged Brad.

"You're welcome." Brad hugged her back. While they were hugging Brad's mom came into the room and said, "Nana said it's fine for Sam to come."

"Thank you Mrs. Evans."

"Anytime Sam. Just don't wear a superhero t-shirt. Wear something nice." Mrs. Evans said with a smile.

"Okay." Sam smiled.

Christmas morning came and Sam woke up in Brad's arms. Sam had told Ziva that she was staying at Brad's because of Christmas and didn't want to leave Brad's side. Sam looked up and smiled. "Merry Christmas my love."

Brad woke up and said, "Merry Christmas super girl."

Sam smiled and snuggled into his arms. Brad held her tightly and said, "Come on. We have to open presents from Santa." Sam laughed and got up out of bed. She walked downstairs wearing Brad's boxers and a t-shirt. "You look hot in my boxers. And I do believe that is the pair that you wore when Ziva came and picked you up." Sam smiled and stood on her toes and kissed him.

Sam pulled away and said, "Lets go open presents." Sam smiled.

"Okay. I got you something."

"What? No. It's fine. You didn't have to."

"But I forgot our anniversary. So I thought I could make it up with a Christmas present."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"It's fine." Brad gave Sam her present and continued, "Open it."

Sam started unwrapping the present and saw that it was a necklace box. She opened the box and saw a beautiful silver chain and a heart on it. "Oh my god. This is beautiful. I love it."

"Here let me put it on you." Brad put the necklace around her neck.

"I'm never taking this off." Sam smiled and kissed Brad. They pulled away and were still close to each other when Sam whispered, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Brad smiled.

"I feel bad now. I didn't get you anything."

"It's fine. I didn't want you to worry about anything because of what happened."

Sam smiled, "You're so sweet. I love you."

"Thank you. I love you too." Brad hugged Sam again and continued, "We should eat some breakfast and get going to my nana's house."

"Okay. Lets go. Wait. I have to grab some clothes at my house."

"That is not a problem. Would you like some breakfast before you go get clothes"

"Yes please. What's for breakfast?"

"Anything you want."

"Really? Can you make pancakes or waffles?"

"Maybe." Brad smiled and laughed. "Which one? Pancakes or waffles?"

"Um…Waffles."

"Okay I'll go make you waffles and you are going to go to your house and get some nice clothes for my nana's house."

"Okay. I'll see you soon." Sam stood on her toes and kissed Brad. She went up to Brad's room and put on sweatpants, her chucks and a sweatshirt. Sam walked over to her house and got changed. She put on denim skinny jeans, a white t-shirt, and a red long-sleeved plaid shirt over the white t-shirt. Sam turned on her hair striaghtener on. When it was heated, she started to straighten her hair. She decided to leave her hair down because she knew that Brad love it that way. When she finished, Sam grabbed her tall grey Uggboots. Sam walked back to Brad's house and ate breakfast.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Half and Half: Tiva and Bam :)

Ziva woke up and was spooning with Tony. He had a protective arm wrapped around her torso. Ziva put her hand on Tony's and started stroking it with her thumb.

"Hmm. Good morning my sexy ninja." Tony said, sleep evident in his voice.

"Good morning my little furry bear." Ziva smiled.

"Is it Christmas?"

"Well it depends."

"On what?"

"What the date is."

Tony got out of bed and walked over to his phone. It read December 25, 2012. "It's Christmas Zee-vah!" Tony cheered.

"Okay. Wait do we have to go into work?" Ziva sat up.

"Nope. But I think Ducky is having a Christmas dinner and I know you don't celebrate so if you don't wanna go then we won't go."

"Do you wanna go?"

"Yeah. I think the team's gonna be there."

"Call Ducky and ask."

Tony dialed Ducky's number. The phone rang three times before Ducky answered it.

_Yes Anthony?_

"Are you having Christmas dinner?"

_Yes I am. Are you and Ziva coming?_

"Yes we are. Is Palmer, McGee, Abs, Gibbs, and Jenny coming?"

_Yes they are._

"Okay we will see you at 5."

_Okay. See you guys soon._

"Bye Ducky."

_Bye Anthony._

Tony hung up the phone and turned to Ziva, "Lets get ready for Ducky's. Palmer, McGee, Abby, Gibbs and Jenny are going."

"Okay. I'm taking a shower. I'll be out soon."

"I'm coming with you."

"Okay." Ziva smiled and led the way to their bathroom. They took their shower and then got dressed. Tony put on a suit and a Christmas like tie. Ziva on the other hand, had trouble picking out clothing. "Tony!"

"Yeah?" Tony came running in.

"I don't know what to wear."

"Wear a pair of leg ins and a green sweater that goes down past your butt. And wear your shoes that go up to your knee."

"Really?" Tony nodded his head, "Okay." Ziva put on her black leg ins and a green sweater then went down past her butt and then she put her shoes on.

"Wow. You look sexy in that outfit." Tony smiled and walked over to Ziva and hugged her, "I really am the luckiest man in the world to be marrying you."

"Then that makes me the luckiest woman in the world to be marrying you."

"Speaking of our wedding. When do you wanna have it?"

"Um? I say on October 26, 2013." Ziva smiled.

"I was thinking that same exact thing." Tony leaned down and kissed Ziva.

Ziva pulled away and said, "And that's why I love you. You know what I am thinking. Now we're going to be late to Ducky's. It's 4:30."

"Okay. Lets go." Tony grabbed her hand and led her down to his mustang. Tony opened the door for Ziva and then walked around to the driver's side and got in. They headed to Ducky's after they stopped at the liquor store and picked up a bottle of wine for Christmas dinner. They pulled up to Ducky's home and walked up to the door and knocked. The door opened and Abby greeted them.

"TIVA!" Abby yelled.

"Abby stop saying that." McGee said from behind.

Tony and Ziva smiled at each other and yelled, "McAbby!"

McGee rolled his eyes and said, "Funny!"

"Hey Abby started it." Tony laughed.

"Guys stop fighting! I have a serious question." Abby intervened.

"What?" Ziva asked.

"We are missing someone from our family. Where is Sam? She is part of this family now ever since Ziva adopted her like a week ago when the case closed."

"She is at Brad's grandmother's house for Christmas dinner."

"Aw. I had a present for her!"

"I'll give it to her when I pick her up tomorrow." Ziva said then turned to Tony and whispered in his ear, "Should we tell them?"

"If you want you." Tony whispered back.

"Before dinner we will." Ziva turned to Palmer, "Is Breena here Jimmy?"

"Yes. She is in the bathroom right now." Palmer then saw Breena walk into the room. He stood up and kissed her.

They sat down for dinner and Ziva stood up and motioned for Tony to do so. "Okay so we have picked a date out!"

"When?!" Abby exclaimed.

"October 26." Ziva smiled then said, "Abby I want you to be my maid of honor."

"Ahhh! YAY!" Abby yelled.

"McGee," Tony said, "I want you to be my best man."

"Thanks Tony." McGee said and shook his hand.

"Gibbs," Ziva said, "Will you walk me down the isle?"

"Of course Ziver."

"Thank you Gibbs."

"Breena and Jen?" Ziva asked, "Brides mates."

"Palmer and the Duck-man," Tony pointed to the two men, "Ushers"

"What about Sam?" Abby asked

"What about her?"

"Well she is your adopted daughter, Ziva." Abby stated.

"Yeah I wasn't going to exclude her. I was going to make her a brides mate."

"Okay well whos gonna walk her down the isle?" Tony asked.

"I was going to ask if you wouldn't mind having Brad walk her down the isle."

"Yeah that's fine. As long as they don't break up."

"I doubt that." Abby and Ziva said in unison.

"Okay. What makes you think they wont?"

Ziva elbowed Tony because he already knew the answer to it.

"Ow. You're a violent ninja. No present for you."

"Well you must really like my violence because I do remember you asking me to marry you."

"It's not my fault your violence is sexy." Tony smiled and forgot everyone was there. He turned to Gibbs and said, "Sorry boss."

"Rule number 6, DiNozzo."

"Of course boss."

Tony and Ziva sat down and they all started eating dinner. Tony whispered in Ziva's ear, "Well that was embarrassing."

Ziva smiled and whispered in Tony's ear, "How about tonight when we get back we can exchange presents."

"I'd like that." Tony smiled then kissed her on the cheek. "Lets eat."

When they finished dinner, the team just sat around the table talking about the "Tiva" wedding. Tony and Ziva were holding hands and resting their intertwined hands on top of the table. Abby and McGee, Palmer and Breena, Gibbs and Jenny were doing the same thing. Ziva turned to Tony and smiled.

Sam and Brad were on their way to Brad's grandparents house. Brad's mom was driving and Brad and Sam were in the back seat, holding hands. Brad could tell that Sam was nervous about meeting his grandparents. "Don't be nervous baby."

Sam turned to Brad, "Okay." Sam smiled. Brad squeezed her hand for reassurance. They finally arrived at his grandparent's house and they got out. Sam grabbed his hand and pulled him back, "I don't think I can do this."

"Sam, it's going to be okay. They will love you. I promise." Brad hugged Sam. He let go of her and said, "You ready?"

"Yeah." Sam smiled. They walked into his grandparent's house and Sam saw his whole family there including his cousins, aunts, and uncles. Sam almost broke down into tears when she saw his family. Sam turned around to Brad and he saw this look in her eyes that made him want to comfort her. He pulled her out of sight from everyone and hugged her again. They walked into the kitchen and saw Brad's nana cooking.

"Hey nana." Brad said with a smile.

"Hello Bradley." His nana used his full name and Sam smiled.

Brad turned to Sam, "Only my nana can call me that."

Sam whispered, "I find it sexy."

Brad smiled. "So nana I would like you to meet Sam."

"Ah. Hello Sam." Brad's nana hugged her.

"Hello. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too."

"Thank you for letting me spend Christmas with you guys."

"It's not a problem. Please don't get offended but Bradley here told me that your dad was a Marine and he was killed. I'm sorry for your loss."

Sam turned around to Brad and almost broke down in tears. "Yes. It was just me and him on Christmas and my mom died in combat a couple of years back. I don't have any other family left."

"Oh dear. Would you like to meet the rest of the family?"

"Sure."

Brad's grandmother was introducing Sam to everyone. "This is Brad's aunt Lucy and her husband, Brad's uncle Steve. Here are their children, Bruce, Kyle, and Shane. And over here are his Aunt Steph and her husband, Brad's uncle Wayne. Their children, Michael, Sean, and Brian. Here is his grandfather. And I assume you already know Brad's mother."

"Yes I do. Thank you for showing me who's who." Sam turned around and introduced herself to everyone. "Hi I'm Sam. I'm Brad's uh friend."

"Hi I'm Michael." He walked up to Sam, "I know your more than just his friend." Michael whispered.

"Oh really? Well your right."

"Called it. So how long have you guys been together?"

"A year. Why?"

"A year? Wow. Brad never lasts that long with a girl. You must be special."

Sam walked up to Brad, "I'm uncomfortable."

"Why?"

"Because your cousin, Michael, said you never last a year with a girl."

"Sam, I love you. And trust me when I say 'I love you' I mean it. I have never told any other girl that I loved them unless I knew we were going to be serious. Sam our relationship is serious. I wouldn't do anything to hurt you and you know that."

"I'm sorry I freaked out. I should have never doubted you." Sam hugged Brad.

"It's okay baby." Brad hugged her back.

"Bradley, come in here and say hi to everyone." Brad's nana came in and saw Sam and Brad hugging, "Oh never mind." Brad looked up and let go of Sam.

"Hey nana. Uh I'm sorry."

"Bradley! Don't be sorry."

"Okay nana. So what's for dinner?"

"The 7 fishes. Like always."

"That sounds good," Brad turned to Sam, "Do you like seafood?"

"Yeah I'll eat anything. You know that." Sam smiled and winked at him.

"Sh. No one knows but us…and Ziva, Tony, McGee, and Abby." Brad whispered in Sam's ear.

"I know but like you said in the car after the movie 'I just can get enough of you.'" Sam whispered back.

Brad's eyes widened and whispered, "You can't use my words against me. But I will let is slide because you look absolutely sexy in that plaid shirt."

"Thank you. You look hot in your dress shirt and dress pants and Christmas tie." Sam smiled.


	17. Chapter 17

"Tony, can we talk about the wedding?" Ziva asked as they were eating breakfast.

"Sure Zi. What about it?"

"Well are we going to have a Jewish wedding or a Catholic wedding?"

"I'm not very religious so we can do what ever you want."

"I was thinking we could have an outdoor wedding like on the beach. Maybe we should move the date up to some time in the summer if we do that."

"Like when? End of July or beginning of August?"

"Like August 20th."

"Okay August 20th it is! And a beach wedding. Where do you want the reception?"

"Uh. I don't know. But I was thinking for our honeymoon we could go to Paris again. But this time for more than a day." Ziva got up and sat on Tony's lap. Tony wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Anything you want."

"Okay Paris it is." Ziva kissed Tony. She got up and took her plate to the sink. She rinsed off her plate and put it in the dishwasher.

"You look sexy doing the dishes."

"Does it have to do with the fact that I'm in a pair of your boxers and a bra?"

"Maybe." Tony smiled then got up and put his plate in the sink then wrapped his arms around Ziva.

"Tony. Don't we need to get into work?"

"Oh come on Ziva. It's New Years Eve. I don't wanna go into work." Tony whined.

"Well what if we go in and then, tonight we go to the monument steps and see the fireworks."

"Good idea. Lets get everyone there and party after the fireworks. OH! And tell Sam and Brad they can come."

"Okay. Lets shower and head into work."

"Okay joined shower or individual showers?"

"Joined." Ziva smiled and grabbed his hand and walked to the shower.

Tony and Ziva walked into work and Gibbs looked up at them.

"Hey DiNozzo, David! Why are you late?"

"Uh well Gibbs me and Tony were talking about the wedding and we lost track of time. I guess."

"Okay. Can we know what's going on with the 'Tiva' wedding?" Gibbs used air quotes around "Tiva".

"Well we're moving the date up to August 20th and we are going to be married on the beach." Ziva smiled at Tony.

"The beach huh?" McGee chimed in.

"Yes McBest-Man, the beach."

"Okay Tony." McGee said.

"So listen, me and Ziva are thinking about going to the monument steps and seeing the fireworks tonight for New Years. Do you guys wanna come?"

Gibbs and McGee looked at each other and turned back to Tony, "Sure."

"Okay I'm going to ask Abby, Palmer, and Ducky. Boss since you know the director better maybe you can ask her."

"Sure DiNozzo."

Gibbs walked up to Jenny's office and just walked right in. "Hey Jen."

"Jethro so nice of you to knock." Jenny laughed and Gibbs smiled.

Gibbs walked up to Jenny and wrapped his arms around her and asked, "So we're all going to the monument steps later tonight for the fireworks. And I was wondering if you would like to join us."

"Who is we?"

"DiNozzo, Ziva, Abs, Duck, Palmer, Breena, and McGee."

"Ah just like Christmas all over again." Jen smiled.

"So is that a yes?"

"Yes. I will join you Jethro." Jen kissed Gibbs and wrapped her arms around his neck. As the kiss deepened they heard Cynthia's voice coming through the speaker.

"Director, Agent Smith is here for the meeting you called."

Jenny turned to Gibbs, "I can't ignore that one. I would apologize but I know how you feel about that."

Gibbs smiled, "I'll see you tonight." Gibbs leaned in a kissed her.

Jen pulled away, "Okay I'll see you tonight." Jen smiled.

Meanwhile down in autopsy, Tony asked Jimmy and Ducky to spend New Years with the team. "Hey Ducky and autopsy gremlin! We're all going to the monument steps for fireworks for New Years and it wouldn't be a party without the whole family. Do you guys wanna come?"

"Sure Tony. Can I bring Breena?" Palmer asked.

"Yeah you can. What about you Ducky?"

"Sure Anthony, I'll join."

"Sweet! I'll see you guys later." Tony walked out of autopsy and back to the squad room. "Hey Zi." He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Ziva smiled, "Yes my sexy Italian?"

"Aw now that's not fair I didn't use my sexy ninja."

"You just did. Now what do you want before Gibbs comes down and sees us?"

"Nothing I just wanted to hold you. I missed you."

"I missed you too." Ziva smiled.

Tony kissed her neck. Gibbs came walking in as Tony was kissing Ziva's neck and slapped the back of Tony's head. "DiNozzo stop before I transfer you to agent afloat."

"Stopping Boss."

"Good now go home. We don't have a case." Gibbs said as McGee walked in from Abby's lab.

"On it boss. We'll see you later." Tony said and grabbed Ziva's bag along with his. In the car on the way back to Ziva's place Tony asked, "Do you think we should move in together?"

"Tony, I've been waiting for you to ask me that."

"So is that a yes or a no?"

"It's a yes. Wait, whose place is bigger?"

"Yours is. I can move in right now. Let me just pack up some things and bring them over."

"Okay. Do you want to drop me off at my apartment first or go straight to your apartment?"

"I'll go straight to mine then pack up and get some clothing, including suits."

Ziva smiled at the mention of his suits. "I love it when you wear a suit."

"You do huh?"

"Yeah."

"Well I have plenty of them."

"Good. Now lets go to your apartment and get some stuff." Ziva smiled.

"Yeah now I can bring my movie collection to your apartment."

"It's our apartment now." Ziva smiled.

They arrived at Tony's apartment and found some boxes. He put his entire movie collection in one box. Ziva helped him pack his clothing. When they were done with his clothing, they moved to the kitchen and packed silverware and plates. Then, the two put the boxes in the car and drove to Ziva's apartment (now theirs). They arrived at their apartment and Ziva went up to the apartment and unlocked the door.

"Sam! Come help us get boxes from Tony's old apartment." Ziva yelled.

Sam came out five minuets later. "Okay."

"What were you doing in there?"

"Nothing."

"Mhm. Sure."

"Okay fine. Brad's in there."

"Did you use protection?"

"What? No we didn't have sex. All we were doing was making out."

"Sure. Okay. And all Tony and I do is make out." Ziva replied with a smirk.

"No I'm serious. All we did was make out. I swear."

"You do know I am a human lie detector."

"Okay then you know that I'm not lying" Sam walked down to the car and got the last box of Tony's stuff. She had the box named "Movie collection".

"Ziva?"

"Yeah Sam."

"Tony actually has a movie collection?" Sam busted out laughing.

"Yeah. I call it endless movie watching."

"Of course. So since it's New Years Eve I was wondering if I could chill with Brad tonight."

"About that I was going to ask you guys to join us at the monument steps and watch the fireworks."

"Who are us?"

"Tony, McGee, Abby, Gibbs, Jenny, Palmer, Breena, Ducky and I."

"Yeah let me ask Brad." Sam walked back to her room and sat on the bed, "Hey baby. You wanna go to the monument steps tonight with NCIS?"

"Sure. Can we drive separately from Tony and Ziva?"

"Of course. I'll drive."

"No baby I'll drive."

"You drove the last time."

"Okay you can drive."

"Okie dokie."

"What time?"

"Uh. Well we can go get pizza before and chill for a while then meet up with the team afterwards. If you want."

"Sounds perfect. Wow a perfect plan from a perfect girl."

"Aw. I love you." Sam kissed him.

"I love you more."

"I love you the most."

"I love you more than my nana."

"Damn you won…but I still love you."

"Woohoo! I love you too."

"So what time should I pick you up? Actually, can you drive?"

"Yeah. So now I'll pick you up at around 7:45 and go out for pizza and then meet up with the team on the steps."

"Sounds great. Well it's only 12:15 we can go to the skate park for a while."

"Yeah I'll text A.J, Alex, Cole and Roy. I know that Jessie doesn't skate."

"Okay you do that." Sam got up and walked out of the room to tell Ziva where they were going. "Ziva!" Sam heard a banging sound coming from Ziva's room. The banging stopped and Ziva came out with just a robe on. "Wow seriously Ziva."

"What?"

"Nothing. Anyway Brad and I are going to the skate park for a while."

"Thank you got telling me." Ziva walked back in her room and closed the door behind her. "Tony, now we don't have to be quiet."

"Now come on, or I'm gonna finish without you." Tony smirked.

"Okay finish without me. I'll watch." Ziva saw a bulge in the sheets where Tony's junk should be. "Wow that got your attention."

"Just come here."

"Okay." Ziva walked over to him. She let her robe fall and she stood in front of him. Tony grabbed her hand and pulled her down. Ziva was now on top of Tony and was riding him. Tony grabbed her hip and made her move faster.


	18. Chapter 18

Sam was watching Brad skate when A.J and Alex came up to her. "Hey Sam."

"Yeah guys?"

"You are our favorite of Brad's girlfriends."

"Brad!" Sam yelled.

Brad came running over, "Yeah Sam."

"How many girlfriend have you had before me?"

"6. How many boyfriends have you had before me?"

"6. You're lucky number 7." Sam smiled.

"Then why did you ask?"

"Because A.J and Alex said that I'm their favorite out of all your girlfriends."

"Is that so? Well you're my favorite too."

Sam smiled, "Well you're my favorite boyfriend."

"Awesome." Brad smiled and pulled her close.

"Yeah." Sam tilted her head upward and kissed Brad. Brad deepened the kiss.

"Uh guys. Take a step in reality and take a breath." A.J said and Alex laughed along with him.

Brad and Sam pulled away and glared at them. "Shut up A.J."

"Looks like the Mrs. is speaking for the couple."

"Yeah and the Mrs. isn't afraid to kick your ass."

A.J shut up and went back to skating and so did Alex. "He doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut."

"Yeah but I know that you're not afraid to kick his ass." Brad smiled.

"He deserves it."

"Aw come on baby, don't think like that."

"You're right. I shouldn't think like that."

"You wanna get out of here?"

"Sure where do you wanna go?"

"Well my mom is at work. We can go to my house." Brad smiled.

"Okay lets go." Sam grabbed her board and walked to Brad's car. She put she board in his trunk and got in the passenger's seat. She turned to Brad, "What will be doing?" Sam smiled because she already knew the answer.

"You know. Unless you don't wanna do that."

"We can do what ever."

"Okay lets go." Brad slammed on the gas pedal and raced to his house. They got to his house in a matter of minuets. They got out of the car and practically ran to Brad's room. Sam was about to take off her clothing when Brad stopped her. "Look who's more excited then I am."

"Maybe it's just being alone with you." Sam smiled.

"Can we be serious for a sec. I wanna ask you something."

"Yeah. What's wrong baby? Are you going to break up with me?"

"What? No I would never break up with you, I love you too much to break up with you. Anyway don't you think we should slow down?"

"Brad, we had sex two times already." Sam smiled and walked up to Brad. She wrapped her arms around his torso and rested her head on his chest. "So if you wanna slow down, then we can slow down."

"Okay. Now lets go down stairs and watch T.V or something."

"Okay, can we watch a movie?"

"Yeah which movie do you want to watch?"

"_Ferris Buller's Day Off_."

"Okay. Let me find it." Brad walked down stairs with Sam in tow. Sam sat on the couch watching Brad try and find the movie. Sam was staring at his ass when he was bent over looking in his movie collection. He turned to Sam, "Okay I can't find it. I saw screw taking it slow."

"That's the Brad I know. Lets go."

"Okay." Brad and Sam ran up to his room.

"Brad, do you have any condoms?"

"Of course."

"Good. I don't wanna be pregos."

Brad laughed, "Yeah I don't think I'm ready to be a father."

"Yeah. I don't wanna be a mom yet."

"Okay, okay. Enough talk about kids and lets have sex."

"Thank God you're back. What happened earlier when you wanted to slow things down?"

"I don't know what that was earlier."

Sam went into Brad's room and walked over to his bed. She sat down on the bed and took off her shirt. She was taking off her jeans and threw them across the room. Brad, on the other hand, was watching the view unravel in front of his eyes. Brad could feel himself grow hard and it pressing against his jeans. "Sam, come here."

Sam walked over to Brad, "Why are you the only one with clothing on?"

"Using my words again. I like it." Brad smiled when he felt Sam's hands go under his shirt and feel his perfectly molded abs.

"Hmm. Thank god you work out." Sam was memorized by the feel of his abs. She had to take his shirt off and see those abs again.

"Take my shirt off." Brad practically begged her to do so.

"Okay." Sam ripped his shirt off his body and almost had her orgasm then. She moved her hands from his abs to his pants. She undid his pants and pulled them down. Brad let out a sigh of relief and Sam laughed.

"Oh you think that's funny?" Brad joked and lifted her up and moved her over to the bed. Sam nodded her head along with the joke and Brad continued, "Then you'll find this funny." Brad took off his boxers and started to wiggle his dick. Sam was laughing so hard that she fell back on the bed. Brad stopped wiggling his dick and walked over to the bed. He picked her up and kissed her.

"That was the funniest thing I have ever seen. I'll call it dick wailing."

"Funny." Brad said sarcastically.

"I thought so." Sam got off of Brad and took off her thong and bra. Brad put on a condom. She got back on top of Brad. "Hmm I don't think I could ever get over this view."

"Same here. The view from down here is great." Brad picked her up and lowered her down on his hardened erection.

Sam moaned and continued to ride him. Brad flipped them over and started to go faster and harder. "Ah Brad." Sam moaned.

Brad made Sam orgasm and Brad felt the condom fill will his cum. Brad pulled out of Sam and took off the condom and put it in the trash. He lay down next to Sam on the bed and asked, "How was that?"

"Great." Sam smiled and kissed Brad. She pulled away, "Can I use your shower?"

"Of course baby."

"Thank you." Sam kissed Brad again and got out of bed and took a quick shower.

At Tony and Ziva's apartment, the two just finished having sex. "Hmm Tony that was better than before. You out did your self."

"Thanks my very sexy ninja."

"No problem my super sexy Italian."

Tony smirked, "I say we take a shower and watch a movie."

"I love that idea. Lets go."

Tony and Ziva got out of bed and went into the bathroom and took a shower. After the shower they watched _Batman Begins_. "Damn this is a good Batman movie also."

"Is that so?"

"Uh yeah!"

"Is there a robin in this movie?"

"No." Tony turned to Ziva, "So what are you wearing tonight?"

"Um. Cargo pants and a t-shirt with a sweatshirt."

"Sexy." Tony smiled and Ziva laughed.

"What time do we leave?"

"11."

"Okay." Ziva smiled. She had other things on her mind other than the movie.

"You know, you smiled like that when we went undercover as husband and wife." Tony kissed her gently and pulled away.

"Yeah because I actually wanted to have sex with you and not put on a show for the FBI agents watching us." Ziva smirked.

"Really?" Ziva nodded, "Same here."

Ziva's eyes widened. "Now we are going to be married. And live our lives out as Mr. and Mrs. DiNozzo. You know it's going to get confusing at work with both of us being DiNozzo's and just one McGee." Ziva chuckled.

"Well if you want, at work you can go by Ziva, or as Gibbs calls you, Ziver." Ziva laughed at her name mess up.

"Gibbs can keep calling me Ziver. Or maybe he can call me David still."

"If that's what you want."

"Yeah. Can we not watch a movie? I mean its almost 7:30 and _The Big Bang Theory _is on and I want to watch it. We can watch the movie tomorrow. I promise." Ziva smiled.

"You promise?"

"Yes. Now put TBS on. Go, go, go!" Ziva yelled and Tony put TBS on and saw _The Big Bang Theory_ playing. "Yay! I love Sheldon he's so funny."

"Oh and I'm not?"

"Is someone jealous?"

"No."

"Yes you are Tony." Ziva smiled, "But I love you more than I love Sheldon." Ziva turned to Tony and kissed him.

They pulled away, "I love you too sweet cheeks."

Ziva smiled and reached over Tony's body to grab her phone. The time read 8:15. _This is going to be a long night._

"So Tony, I was thinking maybe we could have everyone here before and have a few drinks then walk over to the monument steps."

"I like that idea. I'll call Gibbs, McGee, and Palmer."

"I'll call Ducky, Jen, and Abby. I'll even call Sam and tell her and Brad to get their butts over here."

They called everyone and they all decided to arrive at 9 at Tony and Ziva's apartment. Sam and Brad got there at 9 after McGee and Abby showed up. Sam and Brad were the last ones to get there.

"Hey, Ziva we're back!"

"Good now come in here and help me."

"I'm coming." Sam walked into the kitchen and saw Ziva with beers in her hand. "Here give me some. Where is T?"

"Tony is in the bathroom. So I need help with the beers."

"Can I have one?"

"Well we are cops. So no."

"Alright." Sam grabbed some beers and handed them to everyone.

"Thanks Sam." Abby said when she got her beer.

"Not a problem."

"Here have mine. I'm the cool one." Abby smiled.

"Abby!" McGee, Tony, Ziva, and Gibbs said when they saw Abby giving Sam the beer.

"What? I was just giving her a sip." Abby defended.

"If she wanted a drink she could have asked me." Tony said.

"God I hate adults." Sam mumbled to Brad. Brad smiled.

"Yeah same here." Brad mumbled back.

"Okay lets just have a good time and not worry about me having a sip of Abby's beer." Sam said.

"Agreed." Brad said and wrapped his arms around Sam's waist. Ziva glared at him and Brad released Sam from his embrace. "Sorry."

"Ah Brad Rule number 6." Gibbs said.

"What's Rule number 6?"

"Never say you're sorry – it's a sign of weakness." Sam said. Everyone looked at her in shock. They didn't know she knew any of his rules. "What? Ziva told me that one."

Gibbs shrugged his shoulders, "Ah what the hell if she knows them."

"There is no more rule 12." Tony chimed in and walked over to Ziva and wrapped his arms around her waist from the back.

"What was rule 12?" Sam asked. Gibbs looked at Jen, Tony looked at Ziva and McGee looked at Abby and they all responded, "Never date a co worker."

"But Tony and Ziva are engaged."

"That's why there is no more rule 12." Gibbs said.

"This is confusing. And I do not like being confused on New Years Eve." Sam smiled.

"Yeah lets party. Put some music on Ziva." Abby said.

Ziva put on some music and they all just partied, until it was time to go to the monument steps.


	19. Chapter 19

"Guys, guys, guys! It's almost 11! Lets get going!" Abby yelled.

"Abby calm down. We will make it on time." Ziva assured the bubbly scientist.

"I just love fireworks." Abby smiled. "Timmy this will be our first new years together."

"Yeah how 'bout that?" McGee smiled and hugged Abby.

"This will be mine and Brad's second." Sam turned to Brad and wrapped her arms around his torso and leaned her head against his chest. She could tell that Brad was nervous because of what happened the last time. Sam whispered in his ear, "Don't be nervous. They don't care anymore. Trust me."

Brad whispered, "I'm not nervous."

"If you say so my love." Sam whispered back.

"Actually I am kind of nervous because I don't know if they'll whip out their guns again."

Sam let out a chuckle. "Yeah they won't. Ziva's just really protective. Which I really don't know why."

"Maybe it's a good thing. And they're staring at us."

"Oh my god." Sam let go of Brad and turned around.

When Sam turned around, she saw that the whole team was staring at her and Brad. "What now?"

"Nothing." Abby smiled.

"Okay. Can we go now?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. Lets go." Ziva said coming out of the kitchen. They walked out of Tony and Ziva's apartment and down the stairs and out the apartment building. They were walking to the monument steps when Brad turned to Sam, "Why are we here? Why couldn't we spend New Years with our friends?"

"I'm sorry. But Ziva asked if we would spend New Years with them. And I said sure."

"But you said we could meet up with them not spent all fucking night with them."

"Brad. Please don't do this right now." Sam almost cried.

"No I'm doing it. I didn't want to spend New Years with fucking cops." Brad yelled and everyone heard it and turned around and saw that Sam was really close to breaking down in tears.

"I didn't either until Ziva adopted me. And I grew to love my new family. Even if they're dysfunctional. I love the NCIS team they make me feel loved and not used."

"I'm not the one who wanted to have sex."

"The second time you wanted to have sex. And the third time."

"Really? You're really gonna go into this right now?"

"Just leave Brad. I don't wanna see you right now. You're pissing me off and I'm really close to kicking you in the balls."

"Fine I'll leave but I really wanna talk about this tomorrow." He started to walk away. Brad turned back, "Just remember that I said I would never break up with you." Brad walked away.

"Fine." Sam turned and walked away from Brad to the NCIS team. "Ziva can I go back to the apartment? I really am not in the mood to go see fireworks."

"Of course." Ziva hugged her and Sam broke down into tears.

"I think it's over. I don't think Brad and I will be together any more."

"It's going to be okay." Ziva soothed her. "Teenage boys are jerks."

"All boys are jerks."

"Not Tony, McGee, Gibbs, Ducky and Palmer."

Sam laughed, "That's true."

"Do you still want to go back?"

"No not really."

"Okay lets go." Ziva turned to Tony, "See I'll be a great mom."

"That was great. How did you do that?"

"Well Sam is a girl and I am a girl so I guess it was a woman to woman talk."

Tony laughed, "But seriously that was great how you soothed her."

"Thank you." Ziva smiled.

Sam got a text from A.J saying:

_Sam, what happened between you and Brad? He showed up at my house and broke down into tears. Come on he never cries. – A.J_

_We got in a fight and I said I was really close to kicking him in the balls and he said that he didn't want to spend New Years with my family…new family…even though we spent fucking Christmas with his family. – Sam_

_Sam I'm really sorry. You guys have to make it work. If you guys can't make it work then I don't know who else can. You guys are perfect together. – A.J_

_Obvi not if we fight. – Sam_

_Every couple fights. It's normal. – A.J_

_Okay I'll call him tomorrow. – Sam_

_Okay well he's staying at my house because I don't want him to do anything stupid. I took away his keys. – A.J_

_Cool. – Sam_

"Ziva?"

"Yes Sam?"

"Do you and Tony fight?"

"Well before we got together we did. There was this one guy his name was Michael." Everyone cringed at the mention of Michal Rifkin. "He was playing me and I didn't know at the time. So Tony went to my old apartment and expected to see me there but Michael was there. He was a little drunk but he put up a good fight. They fell back onto the glass table. A shard of glass was in his side. He took it out and went after Tony. Tony had his gun out and shot him 4 times in the chest. Michael died. He was apart of Mosssad. So my father wanted to talk to Tony. So we were sent out to Israel. I confronted Tony and kicked him to the ground and we got in an argument. And now I regret not getting on the C-130 plane with them when they left. That's why I got sent on a death mission to Somalia."

"And I regret not jumping off the plane and getting you to come back with us." Tony chimed in.

"Oh wow. What about you Abby? Do you and McGee fight?" Sam questioned.

"Well kind of. Before we were together we um well we did get together when Kate was around but that was a long time ago and well we broke up and he became and NCIS agent in Washington but before he was in the Norfolk office and it just got really weird. Like awkward weird. And the director over there hired an assistant that I didn't ask for and it turned out that he framed Tony for murder. It was awful. Now every time someone is in my lab everyone is very protective and no one wants to leave. Especially when it's another man so Timmy stays. But I can't say that we fight. Oh and Director I am still upset about Chip."

"Abby. How would I know that he was going to frame Tony for murder?" Jen said.

"Okay fine." Abby said.

"Okay, well my friend said that every couple fights and that its normal."

"Well you're friend is wrong." Palmer chimed in, "Breena and I don't fight." Palmer turned to Breena and smiled.

"Okay lets go it's 11:30 and we're gonna miss the fireworks." Sam turned to Ducky, "Hey Ducky, will you be my date tonight?" Sam chuckled.

"Of course Sam." Ducky smiled and stuck out his arm for her to take.

"Awesome!" Sam grabbed onto his arm. "You know this is a joke right?"

"Of course I do!" Ducky laughed.

"Because some people don't know when I'm joking."

"I'm pretty sure that everyone here will know that you're joking." Ducky smiled.

Sam turned around and saw Tony and Ziva making out a couple feet back. Sam stopped walking and yelled at them, "Hey Tiva! Take a step in reality and take a breath." Sam used A.J's words from when her and Brad were making out at the skate park earlier that day.

Sam saw Tony and Ziva pull away and Ziva walked up to Sam, " Funny."

"I thought so." Sam smiled.

Ziva nodded her head and walked off with Tony holding hands. "Later, me and you are having fun…on our own."

"I like that." Tony smiled.

"Of course you do." Ziva leaded her head on his arm. Tony kissed the top of her head and they kept on walking. "First sex of the new year."

Ziva chucked and smiled. "Best kind of sex there is."

"Unless we use whipped cream."

"Why would we use whipped cream?"

"Because I can lick it off of you." Tony smiled.

"You would want to do that. But it's just a waste of whipped cream if I don't get any." Ziva smiled.

"Well you can put some on me. And maybe give me a really good present." Tony smiled.

"Only if you're a good boy." Ziva tilted her head up and kissed his cheek.

"When aren't I?"

"Cocky, yes?"

"No. Excited to get your present." Ziva looked down and laughed.

"I can tell." Ziva smiled and looked up at him. "Wanna skip tonight?"

"No we can't. Certain people will get suspicious." Tony said nodding his head towards Gibbs.

"Fine but later you're making up for this."

"Is that a threat or a promise?"

"Both."

"Oh God. Don't hurt my boys. Please."

"I would never." Ziva said innocently.

"Sure."


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Okay this is one of my favorite chapters

* * *

1 A.M, New Years Day.

"Ziva I have the whipped cream." Tony said as he walked into their room. He found Ziva lying naked in the bed, "Wow. I see you're ready."

"Just come here and whipped cream me up."

"Yes Miss David." Tony obeyed and went up to Ziva and was shaking the can at the same time. He put some whipped cream on her boobs and a trail down to her inner thighs. Tony licked up the whipped cream. He started at her chest and went downward to her inner thighs.

"Now give me the can." Ziva demanded.

"Okay." Tony gave her the can and Ziva flipped them over. Ziva shook the can and put some whipped cream on Tony's dick. Since it was erected, she circled the erection with the whipped cream. Ziva started to lick the whipped cream off when she heard a knock on the door.

"Hey Ziva? Do you know where the whipped cream went? I was getting some ice cream and wanted whipped cream on it but couldn't find it." Sam yelled.

"Uh no, are you sure we didn't finish it?"

"Yeah I'm sure we didn't finish it. I used it last night and it was a new can." Sam thought for a minute, "Oh ew never mind. I don't wanna know what you guys are doing in there."

"Yeah. Sorry."

"You are not forgiven. This is the fourth time I heard you guys doing the deed."

"We are not doing the deed. We're just talking to each other."

"Sure just 'talking'. I'm not standing here anymore I'll be in the living room watching TV. Just call if you need anything like more whipped cream."

"Okay." Ziva turned back to Tony and put more whipped cream on his erection. She licked the whipped cream up and kept on giving him a blowjob.

"Ah baby, just stop." Ziva stopped and looked up.

"What? I can't give my fiancée a blowjob?"

"No you can I just actually have sex with you."

"Oh. Well in that case," Ziva got on her knees and positioned herself above his erection, "Lets start now."

"Hmm. Good." Tony grabbed her hips and pulled her down on his erection. Ziva moaned as she adjusted to his size.

They finished having sex and Tony pulled out of her and lay next to Ziva on their bed. He wrapped an arm around Ziva and she snuggled into him and fell asleep.

They woke up at 12 in the afternoon that day. Ziva checked her phone and saw that she had 5 missed calls from Gibbs. She called him back.

"Hey Gibbs what's up?"

_Why didn't you answer earlier? And why does it sound like you just woke up?_

"Well I did just wake up and I'm on the phone with you now. What did you need?"

_Nothing important now. We had a case but McGee and I figured it out. Just stay with Tony._

"Uh. Okay. Good-bye."

_Bye._

Ziva hung up her phone and turned to Tony and smiled. She decided it was time to wake him up. She got on top of him and bent over and kissed him. Tony woke up and kissed her back. Tony moaned in her mouth and flipped them over and pulled away. "Thanks for waking me up, I would have slept all day."

"Well you can still sleep after we have sex again." Ziva smiled devilishly.

"Oh whose a naughty ninja?"

"I guess I am." Ziva flipped them over again and positioned herself above his erection. She lowered herself so just the head was in and she stared rocking her hips back and forth and finally lowered herself onto his erection. Tony flipped them over and Ziva wrapped her legs around his waist. She flipped them over again so she was on top. "I told you, I like it on top. Did you forget?"

"No I just like fighting for the top with you." Tony smiled.

Ziva smiled and started moving up and down until she reached her climax. Tony flipped them back over and kept on going until he released the seed inside of her. Tony took his now softened dick out and lay next to Ziva. Ziva turned on her side. Tony wrapped an arm around her. They were now spooning and fell asleep.

They woke up to a knock on the door. "Ziva wake up, it's almost 6."

Ziva woke up and grinded her butt along Tony's hips. She turned to face him and saw that he was asleep. "Wake up my little furry bear. It's almost time for dinner." Tony shot out of bed and put some pants on. Ziva laughed as she got out of bed and walked over to Tony. "Is someone hungry?"

"Yes. What's for dinner?"

"Chinese?"

"Sounds great." Tony wrapped his arms around her waist and swung her around. Ziva was laughing the whole time.

"Tony, stop so I can put on clothes."

"Fine. I'll stop." Tony smiled and let go of her. Ziva put on a white t-shirt and green cargo pants. "Damn you look so sexy." Tony said as he tried to smack her butt.

Ziva smiled when she felt his hand brush against her butt. Ziva laughed and ran out the bedroom door and into the kitchen and Tony followed her. They didn't know that Sam was in the living room, listening to it all.

"Ew guys." Sam said and they looked at her, "I ordered a pizza. I got hungry. I hope you don't mind. I got pepperoni and bacon."

"I love this kid!" Tony said and hugged Sam.

"Thanks T." Sam smiled and hugged Tony back. Sam looked at Ziva and gave her a "ha-ha" look.

"I say we watch a movie." Tony suggested.

Sam looked at Ziva, "I'm not going to be the third wheel. No way. I felt bad for A.J when me and Brad would hang out with him."

"You're not going to be the third wheel." Ziva assured.

"Ziva can I talk to you?" Sam said motioning towards the kitchen.

"Sure." Ziva walked into the kitchen, "What's up?"

"I was going to call Brad today about what happened yesterday but I couldn't and I was kind of hoping that he would call me but he never did. What does this mean? Like oh my god I'm really scared that he's with some slut from our school or something."

"He's not with some slut from your school. I'm sure he will call you. If you want you can call him and I will leave you alone."

"No don't leave. I want you to witness me doing this and when I break down into tears I want you to be here."

"Okay I'll stay. Just call him."

"Okay, okay." Sam took out her phone and dialed Brad's number. After about 5 rings Brad answered.

_Hello?_

"Brad. It's Sam. I'm really sorry."

_No. I'm sorry. You told me to not get into anything and I made it into a pointless fight._

"No I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought up the sex thing. That was uncalled for."

_How about we just make up instead of saying we're sorry._

"I agree. You wanna come over?"

_To Ziva's?_

"Yeah."

_Sure. I'll be right there._

"Great, I'll see you soon." Sam hung up the phone and turned to Ziva, "Shit. I forgot to ask if it was okay if he came over."

"It's fine." Ziva smiled, "You don't need to ask."

"Thank you Ziva." Sam hugged Ziva and walked back into her room.

Ziva walked out to the living room where Tony was. "That was very strange."

"What was Zi?"

"Sam and Brad made up and he's on his way over here."

"Oh well let them make up more." Tony smiled and Ziva ignored him. "Oh come on I was just kidding."

"I know. I love it when you joke around. It's very sexy." Ziva made a sexy face (Nothing like Kurt's on Glee). Ziva sat down next to Tony on the couch and he put an arm around her. Ziva snuggled into his body and almost fell asleep. There was a knock on the door and Sam yelled, "Don't move Ziva or Tony, I'll get it." Sam came running in and took a deep breath. She opened the door and saw Brad. Sam smiled and pulled him in. "We'll be in my room."

"Okay." Ziva smiled.

Sam and Brad walked back to her room. "I'm really- "

Brad cut her off by kissing her. Sam kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck. Sam felt Brad's arms go around her waist. Little did they know was that Tony and Ziva were on the other side of her door.

"I don't hear anything." Tony whispered.

"Shh. They're probably making out." Ziva whispered.

"And you're okay with that?" Tony angrily whispered.

"No but I'd rather them be making out then having sex."

"That's true. Can we not do this and actually have fun?"

"What kind of fun are you thinking about?"

Tony smiled, "Well I was thinking we could talk about the wedding. I know that doesn't sound like me but I have an idea on where we can go for the reception."

"I'd love that." Ziva smiled and grabbed Tony's hand and pulled him into the living room. "Okay now we don't have to whisper."

"Thank god." Tony smiled and sat down on the couch, "So anyway I was thinking we could have the reception at the Embassy Hotel. And not get married on the beach; I don't wanna get sand in my shoes. We could get married in the hotel and just stay there for the reception. Then a limo will take us to the airport and we will go to Paris."

"That is perfect. I love it." Ziva said as she sat down next to Tony.

"Thank you." Tony kissed her then pulled away, "I love you, my sexy ninja."

"I love you too, my sexy Italian." Ziva snuggled into his body again.

"Someone likes this position." Tony laughed.

"You're warm and very comfortable." Ziva smiled.

"Well as long as you're comfortable by my warmness." Tony smiled. Ziva fell asleep.


	21. Chapter 21

Ziva woke up in their bed the next morning. "Tony?" Ziva yelled.

Tony came running in. "Yeah?"

"How did I end up in the bed? I remember falling asleep on the couch cuddling with you." Ziva smiled

"I carried you in here." Tony gave her his 1,000-watt smile.

"That's very sweet of you. What time did Brad go home?"

"Uh."

"What?"

"Well I don't want to give you a heart attack so don't go in Sam's room."

"Oh. I am going to kill her." Ziva got out of bed and walked up to Sam's room and knocked on the door. Sam opened the door and she was fully dressed. "What happened last night?"

"Well Brad and I made up and he went home after our make out session. You and Tony were asleep on the couch so I snuck him out without making a sound like you taught me and then I came back to my room and fell asleep. I don't know what happened after that."

"Okay." Ziva turned to find Tony, "Tony! Where are you?"

"In here." He called from the bedroom. Ziva walked into the room and saw that he was naked and holding the can of whipped cream. Ziva closed the door and walked over to him.

"We need to get into work. But if you want to do this now we can."

"Yes I want to do this now!" Tony put some whipped cream on his erection. "Lick it off."

"You're a bad boy Tony." Ziva said and licked off the whipped cream. Ziva kept on moving her head up and down until she felt Tony cum in her mouth. Ziva swallowed it and got off of Tony. "Okay time to take a shower. Let's go."

"Okay." Tony got out of bed and tried to slap her butt again but missed. Ziva laughed and kept on walking into the bathroom. Ziva started the shower and Tony came running in, "I'm here. Lets get started."

"On shower sex?"

Tony smirked, "If you wanna have shower sex."

"Oh yeah. Any kind of sex with you is good. No, great." Ziva leaned up against his body.

"Is that so?" Tony raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Mhm." Ziva smiled and took off her clothing and got in the shower.

Tony followed and stepped into the shower. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. Ziva let out a moan and leaned into his lips. Tony removed his lips and turned her around to face him. "Lets get started." Tony smiled.

"Okay." Ziva smiled when she felt Tony's hands go to her waist and lift her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist. Tony pushed her against the wall and put his erection in her. With each thrust came a moan. "Tony! Go faster and harder."

Tony was a good listener when it came to sex so he went faster and harder.

"Yes, oh god, yes! Tony you magnificent and sexy beast! Ah." Ziva moaned.

Tony saw her hand go down to her clit and she started to rub it. Tony grabbed her hand and removed it. "Ah Tony. What are you doing?"

"Stopping you from orgasm sooner."

"No. I need it now." Ziva whined her moved her hand back.

Tony laughed and let her do it. Tony kept on thrusting in her at a fast and hard pace. He felt her walls clench around his dick and she released. "Ahh Tony!"

When Tony heard her scream his name, he couldn't help but let go himself. "I love you, Ziva."

"I love you too Tony." Ziva smiled, "Now lets finish up before Gibbs gets suspicious. So hand me the shampoo and let me get started."

"Let me do it."

"It's fine. You don't have to."

"I want to."

"Okay." Ziva smiled and let him to her hair. Tony's hands worked their magic in her hair. Ziva let out an involuntary moan. Tony smirked and kept on rubbing in the shampoo. When he stopped, Ziva stood under the water and washed the suds out.

"What's next?" Tony said when all the suds were washed out.

"Conditioner." Ziva simply stated. Tony grabbed the bottle and put a little on his hands and worked it in Ziva's hair.

"Hmm Tony." Ziva moaned. "Your hands are like magic." Tony smirked and finished washing her hair. He moved his hands down to her breasts and started washing them with the bar of soap. "You really love them don't you?"

"Oh yeah. But I wouldn't have them without you."

Ziva turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. "We should get going. Gibbs will get annoyed that we skipped two days."

"Okay let me wash my hair." Tony grabbed the bottle of his special shampoo just for men and washed his hair. He quickly washed out the shampoo and got out of the shower. He wrapped a towel around his waist and held the other towel open for Ziva. Ziva walked into Tony's arms. Ziva leaned her head on Tony's chest and he rubbed her back with the towel. "We should get dressed and get going." Tony said.

"Okay." Ziva looked up and smiled. She walked out of the bathroom with her towel wrapped around her chest and she walked over to the chest of draws and took out a pair of black leggins and a red sweater that goes down past her butt. She put it on then walked over to her closet and picked out a pair of shoes that went up to her knees. When her hair was dry she straighten her hair.

"Ziva. Are you ready or what?" Tony yelled.

"Yeah I'm coming."

"Geez I don't even take this long." Tony said to himself.

Ziva came out of the room and walked right into Tony's back. "I'm sorry Tony."

"It's fine. But how come you didn't see me?"

"I was texting McGee. He said that Gibbs keeps on looking at our desks and then his watch."

"Oh god I'm going to be transferred. I just know it."

"Okay I say we got in a fight last night and since you sold your apartment you couldn't go back there so you had to stay here and you just chilled with Sam all night. So we didn't feel like coming in but we eventually did." Ziva said as they ran down the stairs and into Tony's mustang.

"I like it. Okay but you go on the elevator first and then I'll show up after you and you sell the story to Gibbs by giving me a dirty look and I'll give you one back. I think you should spend the day in Abby's lab so you wont have to see my face."

"But I like seeing your face."

"I know but just for today."

"Okay fine." Ziva said as they pulled up to the navy yard. They held up their credentials and parked in the employee parking lot. Ziva got out of the car and made her way up to the squad room with a stern look on her face. When she got to the squad room she saw McGee and said, "Sorry I'm late."

"Where's Tony?"

"Who cares?" Ziva said, sassiness clear in her voice.

"I do? What happened?"

"We got in a fight." Ziva saw Gibbs walk in.

"Where's DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked Ziva.

"I don't know nor do I care."

"What the hell happened between you two?"

"He's a selfish pig." Ziva said as Tony walked in.

"Sorry I'm late boss but a little miss somebody took forever getting ready this morning."

"It's fine. Now will the two of you be able to work without this fight interfering?"

"Yes." They said in unison. Ziva shot him a dirty look. Tony gave one back.

"Ziver go down to Abby's lab or something. We can't have one of our best agents down. If we need you I'll call."

"Thanks Gibbs." Ziva went down to Abby's lab. "Hey Abby."

"McGee called me! Oh my god! What happened between you and Tony?"

"Okay you cannot say anything to Gibbs or McGee" Abby nodded, "Tony and I are fine. We were only acting because we didn't want him to be transferred because then we couldn't get married. And trust me I really want to marry him."

"Aw okay. I won't say anything. I promise." Abby smiled, "So what's the real reason you're late?"

Ziva smiled, "Tony and I had sex this morning."

What Ziva didn't know was that Abby was still on the phone with McGee and he had put it on speaker so Gibbs heard everything.

Ziva's phone began to ring. "Abby its Gibbs. I need to answer this." Ziva answered her phone, "Hello?"

_Get back up here. NOW!_

"Okay. I'm coming." Ziva hung up her phone, "I need to go back; I'll see you later."

"Okay. Bye Ziva."

Ziva made her way up to the squad room and saw that Gibbs had a pissed look on his face. She walked around the stairs and sat down at her desk.

"DiNozzo, David! My office. NOW!" Gibbs yelled as he walked to the elevator. Tony and Ziva followed. When the elevator started Gibbs pressed the emergency stop switch.

"Do you guys think I'm stupid? I knew you guys were lying about having a fight. If you didn't give each other dirty looks you would have sold it. And Abby was on the phone with McGee and McGee put the phone on speaker and you told Abby everything." Gibbs yelled.

"Am I going to be transferred?" Tony asked.

"No. I only said that to scare you."

"Good." Tony grabbed Ziva hand and intertwined their fingers.

"Now just remember: Keep it out of the-"

"Office." Tony and Ziva finished Gibbs' thought. "Got it."

"Good. Now get back to work." Gibbs barked.

"On it." Tony and Ziva looked at each other and smiled.

Gibbs slapped the back of Tony's head.

"God Gibbs what the hell was that for?"

"It was for making me think you guys were gonna call off the wedding."

"Sure." Tony said. The elevator started and Gibbs got out. Tony and Ziva stayed back. "Sex in the elevator?"

"No we need to get back to work."

"Aw come on Zi." Tony wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. Ziva tilted her head up a little to make eye contact with him.

"No Tony, we need to get back to work." Ziva said.

"Okay but later we're having sex over and over and over."

"Anything you want Tony." Ziva smiled. She stood on her toes and kissed him. She pulled away and said, "Can we get back to work now?"

"I guess. But when we get home, you and I are finishing this."

"Oh yeah. Maybe we can get some more whipped cream." Ziva said and they walked out of the elevator and into the squad room.

"Whipped cream?" McGee questioned.

"For ice cream McNosy. Tonight is movie and sundae night in the David-DiNozzo apartment."

"Okay."

Tony walked over to Ziva and whispered, "Rule 7; always be specific when you lie."

"Oh. Okay." Ziva whispered back. Tony walked back to his desk and sat down. Ziva sat down at her desk and turned her computer on. She opened the IM and saw that Tony was on. She got a message from Tony.

_ : Hey beautiful._

_ : Hey sexy. Who's getting the whipped cream?_

_ : I will. But I'm putting it on you all over. (:_

_ : Hmm. Okay. I'd like that._

_ : I bet. My mouth can work wonders._

_ : Yeah it can._

_ : Thank you. Here comes Anthony DiNozzo for mouth wonders!_

_ : Hahahahahaha you're welcome._

_ : Look up._

Ziva looked up and saw that Tony had his tongue hanging out of the corner of his mouth and his eyes were widened.

_ : That was very sexy. **Kisses you**_

_ : **Kisses you back**_

_ : :) I'm glad. Now I want to get you into bed right now and tear your clothing off with my teeth._

_ : Is that what you will be doing on our honeymoon?_

_ : Maybe…if you're a good boy I will._

_ : I'm a good boy now._

_ : I'm sure you are but be good for me until August 20__th__._

_ : I WILL! I PROMISE!_

_ : Hah. Okay that means having sex whenever I want and where ever I want._

_ : So you're willing to have sex in the kitchen._

_ : Maybe. If Sam isn't home then you'll find out._

_ : Hmm I can't wait._

_ : Gibbs is coming close your screen._

Tony closed their IM and got back to work.

Gibbs came walking in and said, "Go home. We don't have a case."

Ziva and Tony looked at each other and smiled. They waited for McGee to leave first so they could have the elevator to them self's.

They left a couple minuets later and they got into the car. "So can we have sex in the kitchen?" Tony asked.

"You have been good today." Ziva smiled. She took out her phone and called Sam.

_Hello?_

"Are you home?"

_Nope. I'm at the skate park with Brad, A.J and Alex._

"Okay good."

_Why is that a good thing? OH! Never mind don't answer that. I wont be home for a while I just got here so take as long as you need._

"Okay. I'll call you when we're done."

_Good._


	22. Chapter 22

Tony and Ziva got home from work and ran up the stairs to their apartment building. As soon as the door was shut, the clothing came off. "Ziva, take your sexy cargo pants off. Lets go."

"Calm down my little furry bear. I'm talking them off as fast as I can." Ziva said as she took off her pants excruciatingly slow.

"God Zi. Just come here." Tony motioned for her to come close to him.

Ziva walked over to Tony in a seductive manner. "Okay my little hairy butt." Ziva smiled. When she got close to Tony, he pulled her in. He pulled her pants down in one swift motion. Tony lifted her up on the kitchen table. He pulled his pants down and kicked them across the floor. Ziva opened her legs for him and he walked into them. Ziva felt his erection rub against her center. Ziva let out a moan. "Hmm Tony."

"Yes my sexy ninja?"

"Now. I need you now." Ziva moaned and wrapped her legs around Tony's waist and pulled him closer. His erection entered her and she moaned as she adjusted to his size. Tony kept on thrusting into her. Tony's thumb went down to her clit and rubbed it in a circular motion.

"Oh Tony! You perfect human being. Yes!" Ziva moaned.

Tony smiled at her moaning. "You're a perfect human being too." Tony thrusted into her a couple more times until he felt her orgasm.

"Ah Tony!"

After Ziva screamed Tony's name, he released his seed inside of her. Tony pulled his softened dick out and pulled her up. "You wanna go again on the couch?"

"What if Sam walks in?"

"You said you'd call here right?" Ziva nodded her head, "Then call her after we're done on the couch."

"Okay." Ziva was lifted into the air and onto the couch.

"How do you want to do this?"

"Well I could get on top of you. You would have to sit on the couch."

"I vote for that." Tony raised his hand and sat down on the couch.

"Hmm okay." Ziva got on top of Tony and started riding him. " I like this position." Ziva grabbed onto his shoulders and push her self up.

"Oh yeah. Me too." Tony smiled and grabbed onto her ass. "God I wanna flip us over."

"You do and you're dead." Ziva bent down and kissed him. Ziva pulled away and let out a moan when Tony thrusted his hips upward and his erection hit her g-spot. "Ah Tony, you have no idea how much I love you right now."

Tony smiled, "I think I do." He thrusted upward again and hit her g-spot again. Ziva moaned loudly. Tony smiled and Ziva kept on riding him. "You look so beautiful."

"I'm all sweaty."

"So? In my eyes you look beautiful."

Ziva blushed and smiled. "Thank you my sexy Italian."

"I love you." Tony said and pulled her down for a kiss. When they pulled away Ziva looked into his eyes.

"I love you too."

"Phew I got worried."

"Why? I am marrying you. So obviously I love you."

"I was kidding. But anyway can we finish up I'm kind of getting cold."

"Yeah we can finish up." Ziva started to ride him again. She rode him into orgasm. Ziva and Tony released at the same time. Ziva got off of Tony and walked into their room. She put on a pair of sweatpants, a sports bra and an Ohio State t-shirt that was obviously Tony's. The shirt fitted her perfectly because it had shrunk over the years.

Tony came walking in, "I see you like my shirt."

Ziva looked down and said, "Yeah, sorry." Ziva smiled.

"It's fine sweet cheeks. You can wear any of my t-shirts anytime you want." Tony wrapped his arms around her.

"Then you're going to have to pack extra for our honeymoon." Ziva smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Did you pick up some more whipped cream?"

"I was just about to go. I wanted to know if you needed anything else."

"Uh. No I don't need anything but thank you for asking. It was sweet of you." Ziva smiled and kissed him. She pulled away and smiled, "Damn I can't get enough of your lips." Ziva kissed him again. Tony pulled away.

"Listen, I really wanna get the whipped cream and get back here and you know." Tony smiled.

"Okay I'll stay here."

"I'll be back beautiful." Tony kissed her and left to go get some whipped cream.

Tony came back a half an hour later and saw that Ziva was asleep on the couch and was watching _The Big Bang Theory_. Tony smiled and placed the whipped cream down. He picked up Ziva and carried her to their room. He placed her down on her side of the bed and covered her with the sheets. He heard her phone ringing and saw that it was Sam that was calling. He answered the phone. "Hello?"

_Tony?_

"Yeah?"

_Where is Ziva?_

"Asleep."

_Oh well I'm on my way home now._

"Its midnight."

_Yeah its not like I'm drunk. I'm driving. I'm 17 years old so I can't drink._

"Just get home before you get in an accident."

_Okay I'm coming. Bye._

"Bye." Tony hung up her phone and put it on the charger.

"Who was that, my little furry bear?"

"Sam."

"Where is she?"

"On her way home."

"Oh. Did you get the whipped cream?" Ziva smiled.

"Yeah but tomorrow we will do it."

"Aw why?"

"Because you're tired."

Ziva smiled, "Why are you so sweet?"

"I don't know." Tony smiled. He took off his jeans and put on pajama pants.

"Come to bed."

"I'm coming Zi." Tony said as he walked out of the bathroom and into the room. He got into bed and put an arm around Ziva's waist. They fell asleep spooning.

"Hmm." Ziva moaned when she felt Tony's body against hers.

"Go back to sleep." Tony whispered.

"Mkay." Ziva fell asleep and Tony heard a sound. He got out of bed and grabbed Ziva weapon from under her pillow and walked out the room. He got to Sam's room and saw that her light was on. He knocked on the door and Sam opened up.

"Sup T. I'm home."

"Yeah I see that. You scared the hell out of me."

"How? Oh because I came in and the door squeaked. I hate that door."

"Yeah because the door squeaked. But listen you can't keep coming in at midnight."

"Yeah well I thought it was the safe call because Ziva never called me to tell me you guys were done…you know…"

"Yeah she fell asleep watching TV."

"TV? She never watches TV."

"Yeah but lately she's been getting into _The Big Bang Theory_."

"I love that show." Sam laughed.

"Yeah so does Ziva. Now I'm going back to bed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight T."

Tony walked back into their room and saw that Ziva was awake again.

"Where did you go? And why do you have my gun?"

"I thought there was someone in our apartment but it was Sam. She just got home. Sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I like how you know where my gun is." Ziva smiled. "Now come back to bed."

"Okay." Tony walked back to the bed and got it. He gave Ziva her gun and she placed it under her pillow. "Now lets go back to sleep." Tony wrapped an arm around her waist again and they both fell asleep.

Sam had snuck Brad in. They both decided that they shouldn't have sex unless they really wanted to. "Brad how long do you think we're going to last without having sex?"

"Not long. But lets try."

"Okay." Sam smiled and walked over to Brad and hugged him. "We should uh get to uh bed…with our clothes on."

"Yeah. I agree." Brad smiled and got into her bed. "Come to bed. I missed you so much when I left you on the street on New Years Eve. I am so, so, so sorry."

"You're so sweet. I missed you too when you left me." Sam got into bed. "Lets go to sleep."

"Okay goodnight. I love you." Brad smiled and wrapped an arm around Sam's waist. They started spooning.

"Goodnight. I love you too." Sam smiled, place her hand on top of Brad's, intertwined their fingers, and fell asleep.

Tony and Ziva woke up the next morning and took their shower.

"Who's ready for shower sex?" Tony got up when he felt the weight shift in the bed.

"You have sex on the brain."

"So? Don't you like it?"

"No. I love it. Now lets have shower sex. Lets go." Ziva grabbed Tony's hand and led him into the shower. Ziva turned the shower on. She took off her clothing while the water heated up.

"I like this view." Tony smiled and Ziva turned around.

"I bet. Take your clothing off. Or better yet I'll do it." Ziva walked over to Tony. She grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head and threw it in the pile of clothing. Her hands went down to his pajama pants and pulled them down along with his boxers. She put the boxers and pajama pants in the pile of clothing.

They got into the shower and let the water rinse over their bodies. Tony wrapped his arms around her from behind. "You ready?"

Ziva turned around in his arms and said, "Oh yeah. Are you?"

"Mhm." Tony smiled and lifted Ziva up. Ziva wrapped her legs around Tony's waist and felt his erection enter her. He pushed her against the wall and thrusted into her and a fast and hard pace.

"Ah fuck yes." Ziva never cussed. When she did Tony found it very sexy.

"Damn you're sexy when you curse." Tony smiled.

"Thank you. Now keep on fucking me." Ziva said. This made Tony grow harder and made him cum right then and there. Ziva released at the same time and they fell on the floor. "You know it's good sex when you fall to the floor." Ziva smiled.

Tony laughed. "Yeah now lets get up." Tony got up and held Ziva close to him. She unwrapped her legs and stood up. Tony tilted his head downward and captured Ziva's lips.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Spoiler Alert! Just kidding. But anyway, my friend read this chapter and told me it was really cute so i hope you guys feel the same way!

* * *

February 19th, 2013. 0600 Hours

"Tony." Ziva said as she woke up.

Tony grunted.

"Tony wake up before I start having sex without you."

Tony shot up from bed. "Hey you're not naked. What the hell Ziva?"

"Sorry but tomorrow is Sam's birthday. We have to do something. She's going to be 18."

"Okay. What do you want to do for her?"

Ziva whispered in his ear, "Surprise party. We could get Brad to take her out for the day and come back at like 7 and the whole team can celebrate with her."

"How are we going to get his number?"

"I already did." Ziva smiled.

"Your ninja skills are really sexy. I love it."

"I know you do." Ziva smiled and kissed Tony.

Tony pulled away and said, "We gotta go into work."

"Ugh alright." Ziva got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. "You coming or what?"

"If you want me to."

"Oh I do." Ziva walked out of the bathroom half naked and grabbed Tony's hand. She pulled him out of bed and into the bathroom. Tony began taking his clothing off.

Tony looked up and smiled. "Hmm. You look sexy."

"Tony, I'm naked."

"Exactly." Tony kept on smiling. Ziva walked over to him and saw that he had an erection. She let out a laugh and Tony looked down. "Shit."

"What's shit? You can be attracted to me. You asked me to marry you and I said yes."

"I know it's just that I love you so much and I wanna be able to look at you're naked body without getting like this." Tony motioned downward.

"Oh okay well lets have shower sex."

"Look who has sex on the brain now." Tony smiled. He pulled Ziva closer to him and his erection brushed against her body. Ziva smiled and got out of his embrace and into the shower. Tony followed Ziva and got into the shower. He turned her around and lifted her up and pushed her against the wall. Ziva wrapped her legs around his waist. He then kissed her. He traced his tongue along her bottom lip and she opened her mouth. Tony slipped his tongue in. Tony moved one of his hands up to her breasts. Ziva broke away from the kiss when she felt Tony's hand touch her breasts.

"Tony."

"Ziva."

"Just fuck me already."

"Yes Miss David." Tony smiled and stuck his hardened dick in her.

Ziva let out a moan. "Oh Tony. You fuck me better than anyone I've been with." Tony smiled. He kept on going to make sure he was still better than anyone else. "Tony!" Ziva screamed and released. Tony smiled at his accomplishment and released his seed inside of her.

"How was that?"

"Like I said before, you are better than anyone I've been with." Ziva smiled. Tony picked up the shampoo bottle and handed it to Ziva. "You're not going to do it?" Ziva pouted.

"No I'll do it. I already put some on my hand, see." Tony held up his hand and showed it to Ziva. He put it in her hair. Ziva let out a moan.

"Tony, I said it before and I'll say it again, your hands are like magic."

"Thanks baby." Tony smiled and finished working in the shampoo. Ziva rinsed out the shampoo and turned back to Tony and smiled. "What? Do I have something in my teeth?"

"No. Are you gonna do the conditioner?" Ziva smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I can. I wanna know where it went." Tony said looking around for the conditioner bottle.

"Crap. I should have gotten some when we went to the store the other day."

"Can you go one day without it?"

"Yeah. But you better leave the room when I comb my hair out."

"Okay I have an idea. Let me finish my hair then I'll get out and grab your comb. You have to leave the water running."

"Thank you." Ziva wrapped her arms around his torso and rested her head against his chest. Tony rested his chin on the top of her head.

"Are you okay Zi?"

"Yeah I'm just really tired."

"How about we stay home today?"

"Okay call Gibbs. I'm going to lie down." Ziva said. Tony felt the top of her head.

"Jesus Zi, you're burning up." Tony said.

"I am fine Tony."

"No Zi. You're burning up. Get into bed and I'll come in with a thermometer and take your temperature."

"Are you gonna help me get into bed?" Ziva looked up and smiled.

"No Ziva. We can't have sex."

"Damn it." Ziva rolled her eyes.

"Hey! We can have all the sex you want when you get better."

"Okay." Ziva smiled. They got out of the shower and Ziva sat down on the bed and combed her hair. Tony got Ziva dressed. Ziva wanted the Ohio State t-shirt she always wears and sweatpants. Tony walked out of their room and went into the kitchen and got the thermometer. He walked back to their room and saw that Ziva was asleep.

"Zi? Baby? You gotta wake up."

Ziva stirred a little. Tony kissed her lips and she woke up. Tony pulled away. "Tony. Why did you pull away?"

"Because you're sick let me take your temperature."

"Okay." Ziva opened her mouth and Tony stuck the thermometer in her mouth. He waited until it beeped. Tony took it out.

"Damn Zi. You have a fever of 102. I'm calling Gibbs."

"Okay I'll just sleep." Ziva yawned and fell asleep. Tony took out his phone and dialed Gibb's number. _Gibbs._

"Boss, Ziva's sick. She has a fever of 102."

_Okay stay home with her. If I need you I'll call._

"Thanks boss." Tony hung up his phone and walked back to their room. He got into the bed and said, "I'll take care of you Zi. I promise." Tony wrapped an arm around her.

"Hmm." Ziva moaned. "Did you call Gibbs."

"Yes."

"What did he say?"

"He said that I can stay home and take care of you."

"Good. Now can you make me soup?"

"Of course. Anything for you baby."

"Can you make me chicken noodle soup?"

"Yes I can." Tony got out of bed and walked to the kitchen. He made some chicken noodle soup and brought it back to Ziva. "I'm back Zi."

"Good. I missed you."

"I was in the kitchen."

"So? I can't miss my fiancée?"

"You can. I missed you too." Tony handed Ziva her soup. "Here you go malady." Tony smiled.

"Thank you my little furry bear. I love you."

"I love you too, Zi."

Sam came in their room, "Why aren't you guys at work?"

"Because Ziva is sick."

"Oh! Feel better. Oh and I'm going on a date with Brad, I'll be back later. Bye." Sam left their room.

"Okay." Ziva turned to Tony, "Sing soft kitty to me." Sam heard that and laughed.

"I'm sorry Zi but I don't know soft kitty." Tony ran a hand through her hair.

"It's okay let me teach it to you."

"Okay."

_Soft kitty, warm kitty little ball of fur._

_Happy kitty, sleepy kitty. Pur, pur, pur._

"Is that it?" Tony asked.

"Yeah. It's Sheldon's sick song."

"He's crazy."

"He's not crazy. His mother had him tested."

"Damn Zi. You really love that show." Tony laughed.

"It's the only TV I watch." Ziva smiled, "Can we move to the couch I wanna watch it."

"Of course. I wanna watch it too." Tony placed the bowl of chicken noodle soup on the night stand and then picked up Ziva.

"You don't need to carry me."

"I want to. And you're easier to carry than my other girlfriends before you."

"Oh thanks." Ziva said.

"Its not in insult. Ziva, I love you no matter what."

"I love you too." Ziva smiled. She knew that everything Tony said wasn't an insult to her.

Tony Placed her on the couch and turned the TV on. He flipped to _The Big Bang Theory_. Tony sat down on the couch so that Ziva could put her head on his thigh. Tony started playing with her hair and Ziva smiled. "Your hair is soft." Tony smiled and looked down at her.

"Because of you." Ziva turned her head and looked up. "Thank you for taking care of me. I appreciate it."

"I would die for you Zi. You know that."

"I know and you left my soup in the other room." Ziva started to get up.

"I'll get it Zi. You lie down." Tony got up and walked back to their room. Ziva watched him until he was out of her view. He came back in her view and she smiled. "I got it but it's a little cold. I'm going to warm it up." Tony walked into the kitchen and popped the soup in the microwave. When it was done, he brought it back out to Ziva and gave it to her.

Ziva sat up and took the soup out of his hands. "You still didn't sing soft kitty."

"You don't wanna hear me sing."

"I did when you came walking in that day when Abby gave Team Gibbs iPods. You were singing Luck be a Lady by Frank Sinatra."

"Oh yeah. Can I sing that instead?"

"No. Please sing soft kitty." Ziva pouted.

"Fine. But just for you." Tony smiled and sat down next to her and put an arm around her. Tony started singing.

_Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur._

_Happy kitty, sleepy kitty _(Tony swiped his finger on her nose.)_ pur, pur, pur._

"How was that?"

"Good. I feel a lot better." Ziva smiled.

"I'm glad. Now can I tell you a story?"

"Yes you can."

"Okay well remember when you first got here and Gibbs confiscated your guns?" Ziva nodded, "Well that case about the civil war person died and you threw the knife at that lady and killer her, I said to Gibbs, 'Remind me not to piss her off boss.' And he said, 'Oh DiNozzo you have no idea.' And now that I think about it now that we're getting married; I really shouldn't piss you off, you could do that to me and its kind of scary to think that you have the ability to do so."

"Tony. She was all part of it and she was going to kill me. I would never do that to you. I love you way to much."

"I know and I love you way too much. I would never cheat on you. You know that."

"I'm glad. Can we talk about something else? Like what we will be doing when I'm better?" Ziva smiled.

"Well when you're feeling better we are no longer having sex in the shower because I think that's what got you sick."

"Aw okay. Back to regular sex." Ziva smiled. "But at least we will still have sex. I love having sex with you."

"I love having sex with you. It's the best sex I have ever had."

"You know Ray and I never had sex."

"Really? Why not? I mean I really don't care."

"It's fine. We are getting married we should come clean with everything. So with me and Ray we wanted to take things slow. And plus I really didn't want to have sex with him. He was a jackass. No, he is a jackass."

"You don't have to talk about it. I'm sorry I asked."

"No it's fine." Ziva set her empty bowl of soup down and laid her head down on Tony's thigh. "Hmm. Your thigh is comfortable." Ziva smiled.

"Thanks. Can we cuddle?"

"You, Tony DiNozzo, wants to cuddle?"

"Anytime with you." Tony smiled and Ziva lifted her head and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I like this position better." Ziva smiled and snuggled into Tony's body. "I love you, Tony."

"I love you too, Ziva." Tony heard Ziva's light snores and smiled.


	24. Chapter 24

Ziva woke up and found that she was in their bed. She rolled over to find Tony but he wasn't there. There was a note on his pillow. Ziva read it.

_Ziva,_

_Gibbs called me into work they had a case. You looked so beautiful in your sleep and I wanted you to rest. I though you'd be more comfortable in the bed. I'm sorry I had to come in. Call me when you wake up and after you read this. I love you so much. Talk to you later sweet cheeks._

_Love,_

_Tony_

_Xoxoxo_

Ziva grabbed her phone and called Tony.

_Hey Zi._

"Hey Tony."

_Did you get my note?_

"Yeah. I love it."

_How do you feel?_

"A lot better after I slept."

_Go take your temperature. I'll wait._

"Tony. I am fine."

_Ziva. Please do it._

"Okay fine Tony just for you."

_Thank you. I'm just a very bad worry wort when it comes to people I love._

"I love you too Tony." Ziva got out of bed and got the thermometer. She put it in her mouth and sat back down. When it beeped she took it out and it read 98.6. "Tony it went down. Its actually normal."

_What's the temperature?_

"98.6"

_That's great! Oh and I told everyone about the surprise party for Sam that you were thinking about having for her._

"I forgot about that! Thank you for telling everyone. OH! Pick up decorations on your way home. And where is she?"

_She's with Brad. Oh and look in the closet_

"Huh?"

_Look in the closet._

Ziva got out of bed again and walked over to the closet. "How did you have time to get all of this?"

_Well you did sleep for 5 hours Zi._

"What? Five hours? How?"

_Yeah lets see you fell asleep at 11 and you just woke up now at 4._

"Why didn't you wake me when you left for work?"

_Because like I wrote in the note. You needed to sleep._

"Aw you're so sweet. I love you."

_Thank you I love you too Ziva. Listen, I gotta go Gibbs is coming and he looks pretty pissed, I'll call you when I'm on my way home. Bye._

"Bye Tony. I'll be waiting for your call." Ziva hung up the phone and walked to the couch in the front of the apartment. She turned the TV on and saw that _The Big Bang Theory _was on. Ziva was thrilled. She laid down on the couch and wished that Tony was there to cuddle with her. She missed him.

Meanwhile at NCIS, Team Gibbs was working hard to find the person who killed NCIS Special Agent Danny Glenn. "DiNozzo, did you tell Ziva about the case?"

"No but I will when I get home I'll tell her if you want me to."

"Yeah tell her and I'll brief her tomorrow when she gets back."

"Gibbs. Can I go home and check on her? I wanna make sure she wasn't lying about how she felt."

"Yeah DiNozzo. And if she's better, bring her back here."

"On it boss." Tony got up and left. He got in his car and pulled out his phone and called Ziva.

_Yes Tony?_

"I'm on my way home. I'll be there soon."

_Hmm okay. Can we you know?_

"No because if you're feeling better, you need to come back to NCIS."

_Why?_

"Because an NCIS special agent was killed earlier today. And we need everyone on this case. So get changed and I'll be there to pick you up."

_Okay I'm getting changed now._

"Good. I'll see you soon. I love you."

_I love you too._

Tony hung up the phone and drove back to their apartment. He ran up the stairs and unlocked the door. "I'm home! You ready?"

Ziva came out of their room, naked. "Come on Zi. We can't do this now. We need to get back."

"Oh but you're wrong."

"Ziva come on put some clothes on. We need to get back to NCIS."

"Fine. But later you're making up for this." Ziva walked back in their room and put clothes on. She came back out fully clothed and they left.

"Are you mad that I said no to sex?"

"A little."

"Come on Zi. I'm sorry. I love having sex with you but I told you we couldn't have sex and that we had to get right back."

"It's okay Tony. I shouldn't have tired to seduce you."

"Its fine. No more little fights?"

"No more little fights." Ziva smiled and turned to Tony, "I love you."

Tony couldn't turn his head because he was driving but he managed to turn his head for those four words, "I love you too."

Ziva smiled and pulled put her phone and called Sam.

_Hello?_

"Where's Brad?"

_Um why?_

"Because I want to talk to him."

_Um Okay. _Sam took the phone away from her face and gave it to Brad.

_Uh hi?_

"We need you to do a favor for us."

_Uh sure what is it?"_

"Well as you know it's Sam's birthday tomorrow so we were going to throw a surprise party for her and we wanted you to take her out for the day and just get her out of the apartment while we get it ready for the party."

_Uh yeah I think I can do that._

"Thank you so much!"

_It's not a problem._

"Okay well bye."

_Bye Ziva._

Ziva hung up the phone and turned to Tony, "Brads gonna take Sam out tomorrow while we get the apartment ready."

"Awesome. I'm starting to like that kid again."

"I'm still upset that he left Sam on the street."

"Zi that happened two months ago."

"I know but I'm still upset."

"So who are we inviting? I told Gibbs and McGee."

"Well Abby, Ducky, Palmer, Breena, and Jen."

"Okay good. What about her friends?"

"Oh yeah. Let me call her back." Ziva took out her phone and dialed Sam's number again.

_What now?_

"Put Brad back on."

_Okay. _Sam gave her phone to Brad. _Did you forget to tell me something?_

"Yeah can you bring your friends with you?"

Brad got up and walked into the other room. _Listen, I'll drop them off at your apartment when I come and get Sam but other than that I am not doing anything else._

"Thank you. I wont bother you guys again."

_Goodbye Ziva. _Brad handed Sam her phone. _Ziva what are you doing tomorrow for my birthday?_

"Well I thought that you and Brad could spend the day together and then you, Tony and I could celebrate it the next day."

_Okay sounds like a plan. See ya later._

"Bye." Ziva hung up her phone and turned to Tony, "Are we there yet?"

"Yeah we're here. Hold up your credentials." Tony said as he reached in his pocket and pulled out his NCIS credentials. Ziva did the same. They got into NCIS and they figure out who killed NCIS Special Agent Danny Glenn a couple of hours later.

Tony and Ziva got into Tony's mustang and drove back to their apartment. "Do you still want me to make it up to you?"

"Yes." Ziva smiled.

"Okay." Tony reached over and grabbed Ziva's hand and intertwined their fingers. He squeezed her hand and looked at her and smiled. He turned his attention back to the road but was still holding her hand. "Well Gibbs gave us the day off tomorrow. We can do it tomorrow too." Tony smiled.

"It's Sam's birthday tomorrow."

"Yeah well we can do it afterwards."

"Wow and I thought I was the one who wanted to have sex."

"Hey. I wanna have sex with you just as bad." Tony smiled.

Ziva looked over at Tony and smiled. "You are the best person I ever had sex with."

"Same here."

"I'm better than E.J?" Ziva asked.

"Uh yeah. She didn't know how to give me the best blow jobs I have ever received."

"Then prepare for when we get home." Ziva smiled and saw that Tony had a bulge in his pants. "Looks like your already prepared."

Tony looked down for a brief second. "Yeah." Tony pressed down on the gas pedal and sped to their apartment. They arrived at their apartment and ran up the stars. They ran into their room and they took their clothing off. "Ziva. What do you plan on doing?" Tony asked when he saw her walking over to him.

"Finishing what I had started a month ago when we used whipped cream." Ziva pulled him over to the bed and pushed him down. "You've been a bad boy Tony."

Tony smiled. "I like where this is going."

"Be quiet and lie down."

"Yes Miss David." Tony obeyed.

"Good. Now open up your legs." Tony did so. Ziva got in between them and lowered her head. She put her mouth on the head of Tony's dick. She swirled her tongue around the head before she started moving her head up and down. When she felt that he was ready, she bobbed her head up and down.

"Ah Zi. You're so good." Tony moaned. Ziva went faster. She felt Tony cum and she swallowed it.

"How was that?"

"Come here. You deserve an award." Tony said. Ziva laid on top of him and he flipped them over. He wondered downward and separated her legs. He kissed her inner thighs and moved closer to her center.

"Stop teasing Tony."

He lifted his head. "Patients Zeevah." Tony lowered his head again. He began to gently suck on her clit. Tony flicked his tongue on her clit. Ziva let out a moan.

"Oh Tony. You really know how to do everything. Don't you?"

Tony lifted his head, "Oh yeah, I do."

"Good. Now start up again."

"Yes. Can I call you ma'am?"

"Only you can." Ziva smiled

"Yes ma'am." Tony lowered his head and began to eat her out.

"Hmm Tony." Ziva moaned, "Oh Tony keep on going." Ziva reached down to Tony's head. She weaved her fingers through his hair.

Tony felt her shudder with pure pleasure. Tony heard her scream his name and he became hard.

"Tony!" Ziva screamed. Tony came up and laid down next to her.

"How was that?" Tony smiled.

Ziva rolled over on her side and leaned on her elbow. "Amazing. The best orgasm ever. I love you." Ziva kissed Tony and lingered there for a while. They pulled away.

"I love you too, Zi." Tony smiled and let her get on top of him. Ziva felt his erection rub against her. Ziva lifted herself up and lowered herself on his erection. Ziva let out a moan. Tony just laid there watching her go up and down. He lifted his hands and grabbed her breasts. Ziva moved her right hand to Tony's left hand and guided it down to her clit. He started to rub it in a circular motion. Ziva moaned and leaned forward and grabbed onto Tony's shoulders.

"Oh Tony!" Ziva reached her climax. Tony flipped them over and kept on going. He released his seed inside of her. He got off of her and laid down next to her and fell asleep.


	25. Chapter 25

February 20, 2013, 1000 Hours.

"Tony, Sam's still asleep. Brad is going to be here soon."

"Okay I'll wake her up." Tony got up and walked into Sam's room. "Sam. Brad will be here soon. You gotta wake up."

"Good morning T." Sam woke up.

"Good morning Sam."

"What time is it?"

"10 in the morning."

"Oh shit. Brad's coming at 11:30." Sam got out of bed and walked over to her dresser. Tony left her room. She pulled out her grey skinny jeans and her Batman t-shirt. She put a thong and a bra on. She put her jeans on and then her t-shirt. Sam walked out of her room and into the kitchen.

"Happy Birthday!" Ziva hugged Sam.

"Thank you!" Sam sat down and ate the pancakes that Ziva made. "Damn Ziva, these pancakes are so good."

"Thanks." Ziva walked over to Tony. "Here you go my little furry bear."

Sam choked on her food. "What did you call him?"

"My little furry bear." Ziva looked at Sam, "Why?"

"I've never heard you call him that before." Sam laughed and continued to eat her pancakes. "But anyway I'll be home at like 7-8 o'clock. Is that cool?"

"Yeah that's fine." Ziva smiled. She turned to Tony. "I'm gonna go get ready."

"Okay." Tony smiled and got up and put his plate in the sink. He walked back to their room and saw that Ziva was half naked. Luckily Ziva didn't see Tony walk in so he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Tony! You scared the hell out of me." Ziva laughed.

"Really? With your ninja skills?"

"Yes really. I must have taught you well." Ziva turned in his arms and snaked her arms around his neck.

"You did." Tony smiled and lowered his hands to her ass and squeezed it.

"Tony!" Ziva laughed and got out of his embrace.

"Aw come on baby. Not even a quickie?" Tony whined.

"No Tony. Not even a quickie. Now stop whining and get ready." Ziva said as she walked into the bathroom and started the shower.

_Damn we can't even have sex in the shower anymore because I told Ziva we can't. Maybe we can still shower together. _Tony thought.

"Hey Ziva."

"Yes Tony." She called from the bathroom.

"Can we shower together? Without having sex?"

"Yeah." Ziva walked out of the bathroom, naked, and grabbed Tony's hand and walked backward into the bathroom.

"Good." Tony smiled and let go of her hand and started to take off his shirt.

"Let me." Ziva grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. Ziva threw it over her shoulder and into the dirty clothing basket.

"Taught you well." Tony smiled.

"Must have." Ziva smirked. Tony felt her hands got down towards his pajama pants. She pulled them down with his boxers and threw them in the basket. "Must have taught me very well. Because that's three for three." Ziva smiled.

"Uh-huh." Tony smiled. They got into the shower and Tony grabbed Ziva's shampoo. He put some on his hands and worked it in her hair.

"Hmm Tony." Ziva moaned. "I'll say it again; your hands are like magic."

"Thank you my sexy ninja."

"No problem my sexy Italian." Ziva smiled. Tony finished and let her rinse out her hair.

"I got your conditioner yesterday while you were sleeping."

Ziva wrapped her arms around his torso, "Thank you."

"Anything for you." Tony smiled and kissed her wet hair. He grabbed the conditioner bottle and put a little in his hands and worked it in her hair while she still had her arms around him. "You can let go of me."

"I love you so much." Ziva looked into his eyes.

"I love you too. Just as much." Tony smiled and so did Ziva.

"We should finish up and get the apartment ready."

"I agree." Tony grabbed his shampoo and put some in his hair.

They got out and got dressed. Ziva walked out of their room and into the kitchen for some water. She walked out and saw that Brad and Sam were on the couch making out. "Uh hello?" Ziva said.

They pulled apart and looked at Ziva. "Sorry."

"Brad, I thought you we're going to take her out for the day." Ziva looked at Brad.

"Well I was but then Sam looked so hot so I had to make out with her."

Sam blushed and grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers, "Baby lets go. I wanna spend the day with you and no one else." Sam smiled.

"Okay." They got up and left.

"Bye Ziva." Sam said behind her shoulder.

"Bye Sam." Ziva walked back to her and Tony's room and went to the closet and took the decorations out. "Can you help me Tony?"

"Yeah." Tony got up and grabbed the bag from her and brought it in the other room.

"Damn, you look so sexy carrying that bag." Ziva slapped his butt.

"Thanks sweet cheeks." Tony smiled.

"Anytime my little furry bear." Ziva smiled.

"Okay lets set up."

"Wait. There's someone here." Ziva walked over to the door and opened it. she saw teenagers there that could have been Sam's friends, "Who are you?"

"I'm A.J." A.J rose his hand.

"I'm Roy." Roy stepped forward.

"I'm Cole." Cole rose his hand.

"I'm Jessie." Jessie rose her hand.

"I'm Alex." Alex rose his hand.

"Okay, well I'm Ziva. I adopted Sam." She smiled when she heard Tony.

"Hey Ziva where are the take out menus?" Tony came walking out of the kitchen and looked at the five teenagers. "Hello? Who are you?"

"Tony they are Sam's friends." Ziva said as she walked towards him. "Be nice." Ziva whispered, "Because if your not then you won't get a blowjob tonight."

Tony whispered, "Threatening me with sex. I like it." Tony smiled he turned his head towards Ziva so they made eye contact. "You getting the decorations?"

"I thought you brought them out already."

"Oh yeah. Ha never mind then."

"Okay." Ziva smiled and whispered in his ear. "I'm sorry we couldn't have a quickie."

"It's not a problem. Maybe later we can have more than a quickie."

"I hope so." Ziva smiled and wrapped her arms around his torso. Her hands went down to his butt and squeezed it. Tony's mouth opened. "Close your mouth. You'll catch nats."

"Flies. You'll catch flies."

"Does it matter?"

"No I'll let it slide because your beautiful." Tony smiled. Ziva blushed and stood on her toes and kissed him.

"Thank you. I love you."

"I love you too, Zi. We should get these decorations up."

"Yeah lets go."

"Okay."

"Excuse me but Ziva, did you forget that we were here?" Alex asked.

Ziva and Tony looked at each other. Ziva unwrapped her arms and turned around. "Uh kind of. Anyway can you guys stay here and help Tony while I go out and get something?"

They all looked at each other and Cole spoke up, "Sure."

Ziva turned around to face Tony, "I'll be back."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go get some sodas for this."

"Okay good. I'll see you later." Tony kissed Ziva. Ziva pulled away and walked out the door.

"Who wants to do what?"

"I'll put up the 'happy birthday' thingy." Cole said.

"I'll help you Cole." Jessie smiled. A.J, Alex and Roy looked at each other.

"Okay. What about the rest of you guys?"

"Uh. I'll find something to do." A.J said.

"Same." Alex and Roy said together.

Tony left to go use the bathroom. A.J heard the door close, "Guys, this is so awkward. Where is the Bam?"

"They're on a date A.J. And this is a surprise party for Sam." Jessie replied.

"Oh god this is going to be a long day." Alex complained.

"Guys when the Bam comes back we'll be fine." Cole said.

"Cole what's up with you and Jessie?"

"Nothing? Why?"

"Because she said she'll help you. Come on man just tell us." A.J pressed.

"Okay fine. We're going out. I guess it couldn't hurt to tell you guys." Cole smiled and put an arm around Jessie.

"You guys are going out? Like Sam and Brad going out?" A.J laughed because Brad told A.J everything. A.J knows that Brad and Sam have had sex before.

"Not like Sam and Brad." Jessie retorted. Sam told Jessie everything because she needed another girl to talk to. So Jessie also knew that Brad and Sam have had sex before.

"Okay." A.J smiled and turned around.

Jessie tried to punch him in the back of the head but Cole held her back. "Let me go Cole." Jessie said calmly.

"Are you calm now?" Cole kissed her neck.

"Hmm now I am." Jessie turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. Jessie kissed Cole. Cole kissed Jessie back. They pulled away and smiled.

Cole let go of Jessie. Jessie unwrapped her arms and got back to helping Cole. They hung up the 'Happy Birthday' sign just as Tony came out of the bathroom.

"My co-workers are coming over soon because Sam grew to like them. So They're invited to Sam's surprise party."

A.J just looked at him, "Cool bro."

"Bro?" Tony looked at him.

"Yeah. Calm down." A.J gave him a weird look. There was a knock on the door.

Tony walked over to the door and opened it. "Hey guys." Tony greeted them. Gibbs, Jenny, Abby, McGee, Ducky, Palmer, and Breena walked in.

"Where's Ziva?" Abby asked.

"She's getting a few things."

"Oh okay." Abby turned to sit on the couch. She saw five teenagers. "Hey Tony. Who are they?"

"They're Sam's friends."

"Oh." She turned her attention to the teenagers, "Hi I'm Abby."

"Hello Abby." A.J held out the 'hello' and shook her hand.

"Hey kid back off." McGee spoke up.

"It's okay Timmy." Abby let go of A.J's hand and walked over to McGee and hugged him. "Feel better now?"

"A little."

"Hey McLovin! Come here and help me and Palmer." Tony called from the kitchen.

"Okay Tony." McGee walked into the kitchen. "What do you need Tony?"

"Are you going to do it?"

"Do what?"

"Oh come on McGee. You know what he's talking about. Are you going to propose to Abs?" Palmer asked

"Yes. But when Ziva comes back."

"What do you think Gibbs is going to think?" Tony asked

"Does it matter?"

"Not really." Tony saw the door open and saw his beautiful fiancée walk in. She had a couple of two liter bottles of soda. Tony walked up to her and kissed her as he grabbed a bag of soda from her. "I need to talk to you. In private."

"Sure thing. Kitchen?"

"Yeah." Tony walked into the kitchen and Ziva followed him.

"What's up Tony?"

Tony made sure that Abby was out of ear shot. "McGee is going to do it."

Ziva's eyes widened. "What?"

"McGee is going to propose to Abby."

"But are you sure they're ready? Like how long have they been together?"

"Longer then we have been together before I proposed to you."

"But this is different. Our relationship is 6 years over do. So there was a good reason you proposed to me."

"You make a good point there. But they love each other just look at them." Tony pointed towards the couple. McGee had his arms around her from behind and Abby was leaning against his chest. She had her arms resting on his arms.

"What are you saying? We don't love each other?"

"Ziva, I love you so, so, so, so, so, so, so much. My love for you is indescribable. I love you with everything I got."

"I love you just as much. Maybe we should get out there so he can do it."

Tony smiled and grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the kitchen and into the living area. McGee looked at them and smiled.

McGee released Abby and turned her around. "Abby I need to tell you something. Well more like ask you something."

"Yeah Tim?" Abby smiled. McGee got down on one knee and looked up at her. He took out the tiny box and opened it.

"Abigail Scuito, Will you do me the honor and marry me?"

Tony wrapped an arm around Ziva and smiled at her.

"Yes. I will marry you." Abby smiled even more and McGee put the ring on her finger.

"Yeah Probie!" Tony said.

"I'm not the probie anymore Tony. You're marrying the probie." McGee retorted.

"Yeah well she's a hotter probie." Tony smiled and looked at her. She looked up at him and smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you too my sexy ninja."

"That's not fair. I didn't use 'my sexy Italian'."

"You just did." Tony smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. Ziva smiled back and snaked her arms around his neck.

* * *

A/N: Surprise! heehee McAbby!


	26. Chapter 26

"Guys. I saw her get out of the car!" Abby yelled.

"Everyone hide." Ziva said. Some hid behind the couch. Others in the kitchen. They heard a thud against the door. Tony and Ziva looked at each other. They heard a moan.

"Oh Brad. What if Tony and Ziva hear us?"

"They're not going to hear us." Brad assured.

"Okay." Sam moaned.

"What the hell are they doing? Having sex against the door?" Ziva whispered angrily.

"Birthday sex." Tony whispered back.

"Shut up." Ziva whispered. They heard another moan. Ziva got up and looked through the peep hole. She saw Brad sucking on Sam's neck. Brad pulled away from her neck and moved to her lips. Ziva couldn't believe what she saw. She wished she could un-see it. "Ducky?" Ziva whispered.

"Over here my dear." Ducky whispered back.

"Is there some way to physiologically un-see something?"

Ducky chuckled. "No. Why? What did you see?"

"I saw Brad sucking on Sam's neck and then they started licking face."

"Sucking face, Ziva." Tony whispered.

"Well I can't do anything about that, I am sorry." Ducky hugged Ziva.

They heard the door starting to open. They got back into place. The lights turned on and everyone jumped up and yelled, "Surprise!"

"Oh my god!" Sam said. "Who did this?"

"I did." Ziva said. "Happy birthday."

"Thank you Ziva." Sam hugged her. Sam let go of Ziva and turned to Brad, "Did you know about this?"

"Yep." Brad smiled. "And I kept it a good secrete. I did it because I love you."

"I love you too Brad." Sam smiled and walked over to him. She snaked her arms around his neck. Sam felt Brad wrap his arms around her waist. Sam smiled.

"Hey love birds." Alex and A.J walked over to them. "We need to tell you something."

"Sure what is it?" Sam said.

"We need to talk in private."

"Okay lets talk in the kitchen." Sam walked them in the kitchen.

"Jessie and Cole are together." Alex said bluntly.

"What? Why didn't she tell me?" Sam said. She walked out of the kitchen to where Jessie and Cole were, "Jessie, why didn't you tell me girl?"

"Tell you what?"

"That you and Cole were together."

"Oh because your always with Brad and I always thought you were busy. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. But tomorrow we're hanging out and your telling me everything. Wait, let me ask Ziva if you can sleep over."

"Okay. You do that." Jessie turned her attention back to Cole and smiled.

Sam found Ziva and asked her, "Hey Ziva. Can Jessie sleep over?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Okay well you and Tony can't you know." Sam made a face.

"We'll try to control our self's." Ziva smiled and saw Sam walk back to Jessie.

"Jessie, Ziva said it was okay." Sam smiled.

"Really?" Sam nodded her head, "Yay!" Jessie hugged Sam. Brad came walking in when Sam and Jessie were hugging.

"Hey Jessie hands off my girl." Brad joked. Sam glared at him. "Oh come on baby. I was just kidding."

"Oh yeah? Well you'll find this funny." Sam tickled Brad and he ran into the kitchen. Sam ran after him. "Really? You're gonna run away from your girlfriend on her birthday? So nice of you." Sam sarcastically said and snaked her arms around his neck and kissed him. Sam traced her tongue along Brad's bottom lip. Brad opened his mouth and Sam slipped her tongue in. Sam felt Brad's arms go around her waist.

"Sam? Where are you?" Ziva called out. Ziva walked into the kitchen and saw that Sam and Brad were making out. "Jesus, didn't you guys do enough of that in the hallway?"

Sam and Brad pulled away. "Uh how do you know what happened in the hallway?"

"There's a peep hole remember?"

"There's a peep hole?" Sam asked.

"You lived here for two months and you haven't noticed the peep hole?"

"What? I don't admire your door. I admire Brad's fine ass." Sam's eyes widened after she said that.

"Okay. Well anyway McGee and Abby want to tell you something. So follow me."

"They didn't break up did they?" Sam asked as they walked back into the living area.

"Oh god no. Just listen to what they have to say." Ziva laughed.

"Sam, Sam, Sam! Guess what!"

"What?"

"McGee proposed!" Abby was jumping up and down.

"No way!"

"Way!"

"Ah!" Sam hugged Abby. Sam let go of her, "Congratulations!" Sam walked up to McGee and hugged him. "McGee!"

"Yes Sam?"

"Congratulations!" Sam said.

"Thank you!" McGee smiled.

Sam walked back to her friends and wrapped her harms around Brad's torso from behind. "Guess who."

"My sexy girlfriend?"

"Right." Sam leaned her head against Brad's back. "Hmm your so warm."

"Thanks. Can you come in front of me?"

"Sure." Sam unwrapped her arms and walked around Brad. "Happy?"

"No." Brad leaned in and captured her lips. He pulled away, "Now I am."

Sam smiled and hugged him. "Really? You had to get kiss from me?"

"Yep. Only because I can and don't wanna lose you. I love you Sam."

"I love you too Brad." Sam wrapped her arms around his neck, "Now it's my turn to kiss you." Sam tilted her head and kissed Brad. When Sam pulled away she lightly bit on Brad's bottom lip.

"That was new." Brad smiled. "I liked it."

"Uh huh." Sam smiled.

"Sam?" Ziva called out.

Sam took a deep breath, "Yeah Ziva?"

"Do you want a drink?"

"Really? You pulled me away from my boyfriend to ask if I wanted a drink?"

"Well yeah. Sorry."

"Whatever, I'm going back to Brad. And I'll get my own drink. But thanks anyway." Sam walked back to Brad and kissed him. "I'm back."

"Good I missed you."

"I was five feet away."

"So? I can't miss my girlfriend?"

"No you can." Sam smiled. Brad put an arm around her. Sam leaned into the crook of his neck. "Your so comfy."

"Thanks." Brad smiled.

"Hey guys, you wanna get high?" A.J whispered.

"No. A.J I do not. That stuff is nasty." Sam turned him down.

"Yeah I agree with Sam." Brad said, "And plus they're all cops so good luck coming back in smelling like weed."

"Wait. They're cops?" A.J asked.

"Yeah. But I don't mind."

"Oh god. I feel bad for you Sam."

"Why? Because I live with two cops? I don't care at all. I mean sure it has its moments but other than that it's great." Sam was grateful that they didn't arrest Brad for having sex with a minor at the time. Brad was 18 at the time. It was a late birthday present for him.

"Okay." A.J smiled and walked out the door.

"Sam where is he going?" Ziva asked.

"He's going out for a while. He'll be back."

"Okay."

Sam turned to Brad, "Can we go in my room I wanna talk in private."

"Yeah. Lets go." Brad followed her in her room and sat on her bed. "What's up?" Brad got worried.

"I hate lying to Ziva, Brad"

"Come here." Brad opened his arms and Sam walked into them. "Here sit on my lap." Sam sat on his lap and he just held her. "It's okay Sam. He's gonna come back high and he's gonna get arrested."

"That's the thing I don't want him to get arrested. He's like my brother. I mean yeah he gets on my nerve every once and a while but I would still be upset if that happened." Sam started to cry.

"Sh. It's okay. You still have me and I love you no matter what happens. Even if we break up I will still love you." Brad made her laugh.

"I love you too. And I doubt we'll break up." Sam smiled. She looked up and into his eye. They made eye contact for several seconds before she spoke again, "Please don't leave me. I don't think I can handle it. After losing my mom then my dad, I don't think I can handle losing more people I love."

"I would never leave you. I promise." Brad tighten his grip. "Too bad I have to leave at night."

"I could always sneak you in. Like old times."

"Not tonight though. Isn't Jessie sleeping over?"

"Yeah. Which reminds me. She said that I'm always with you so I was thinking that tomorrow that Jessie and I could have a girl's day and you and the guys can have a guy's day. You know?"

"Yeah I know what you're saying. That's a good idea. I'll miss you tomorrow."

"I'll miss you too." Sam smiled and kissed him. Sam pulled away and added, "But don't miss me too much."

"Oh I will. I love you so, so, so much."

"And I love you so, so, so much. And we should get back before people get worried."

"Yeah I agree. You gotta get off of me first." Brad said and Sam got off of him. Sam helped him up. "Thanks baby."

"Anytime." Sam was two inches away from him. "Have I ever told you that I love your cologne?"

"Thank you. I love you."

Sam smiled, "I love you too." Sam grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers. They walked out to the party and saw that A.J had come back. He wasn't high like they predicted. "A.J where did you go?"

"I went out for fresh air for a while." A.J simply said.

"Sure." Brad said.

"Dude I went outside because it's crowded in here."

"Okay man calm down." Brad turned to Sam. "Do you wanna go outside and get some fresh air?" Brad mocked A.J.

Sam laughed, "As long as I'm with you, then yes."

"Of course."

"Okay lemme tell Ziva." Sam walked over to Ziva, "I'm going outside for a while with Brad. I'll be back soon."

"Okay. But come back soon because this is your party."

"Of course." Sam walked back to Brad, "Lets go." Sam smiled.

"Good. Wait. I forgot to give you your present!" Brad walked over to jacket and pulled out a box. It looked like the same necklace box that he gave her for Christmas.

"Brad, you didn't have to."

"Oh but I wanted to." Brad smiled and gave her the box. "Open it."

Sam opened the box and saw a beautiful silver necklace with the name Brad on it. "This is beautiful. I love you Brad." Sam set the box down and wrapped her arms around Brad's neck. She tilted her head slightly upward. Sam pulled Brad down and their lips met. They were in their own world and not caring who was around while they were making out. Brad's arms found their way around Sam's waist.

Tony saw them making out in the middle of the room and turned to Ziva. "Hey Zi, can we go in the kitchen?"

"Why? I'm talking to Abby."

"Just please," Tony whispered in her ear, "I wanna make out with you."

"Then okay," Ziva turned to Abby, "I'll be back."

"Okay talk to you soon." Abby turned around to McGee. "Tim, can we go soon?" Abby whispered in his ear, "I wanna get you into bed and you know."

Abby looked down and saw a bulge in his pants. Abby let out a laugh. "What's so funny Abby?" McGee looked down, "Oh. I see how it is. Laugh at me because of this."

"Hey. You know I love you."

"I love you too."

"You better." Gibbs interjected. "Like I told DiNozzo: if you hurt her I'll hurt you McGee."

"I won't hurt her boss. I love her so much." McGee smiled and hugged her.

Tony and Ziva made their way to the kitchen with out being seen. Tony lifted her up on the counter. "Hmm you look sexy on that counter." Tony smiled.

"Thanks. Now shut up and kiss me." Ziva saw Tony inch his head closer. Tony closed the gap and kissed her. Tony was standing in between her legs. Ziva pulled away and started sucking on his neck. "Ziva." Tony moaned. Ziva didn't pull away. Ziva wrapped her legs around Tony's waist and pulled him closer to her. Ziva finally pulled away from his neck, "Oops I think that's going to leave a hickey. Sorry."

"Don't be. It'll look cool." Tony's face was a couple of centimeters away from hers. Tony returned the favor by sucking on her neck.

"Tony." Ziva moaned. Tony's hand wondered to in between them and down to in between her legs. He pressed against her jeans to where her clit should be. Ziva let out another moan. "God Tony." Tony didn't pull away until he felt like he was going to leave a hickey.

"So you ready to go back?" Tony smirked.

"Not yet." Ziva crashed her lips onto his. Ziva traced her tongue along his bottom lip and he opened his mouth. Ziva's tongue entered and their tongues battled for dominance. Their mouths were molded together for a good five minuets until Ziva pulled away in need of air. "Now I'm ready." Ziva smiled.

"Okay."

While Tony and Ziva were in the kitchen making out, Sam and Brad had finally pulled away. "Brad, I love this."

"Yeah now it can remind you that you're mine."

"Yeah. I love you Brad."

"I love you too Sam, now what do you wanna do? It's your birthday, we can do anything."

"Well, I think you know what I wanna do."

"No. What's that?" Brad smirked.

"Funny. But seriously that's what I wanna do." Sam smiled.

"But first we're going to go get Red Bulls."

"Okay. Are you driving?"

"I can if you want me to."

"Oh I do. Do you think the others want to come?"

"Yeah lets ask." Brad and Sam walked up to A.J, Alex, Roy, Cole and Jessie. "Hey you guys wanna go to Wawa and get some Red Bulls with us?"

"I'll go if Jessie goes." Cole smiled.

"I'll go." Alex said.

"Yeah same." A.J said.

"Sure bro. Who's driving?"

"Uh well I can but people are going to have to sit on people's laps." Brad said.

"How bout I drive. I have seating for all of us." A.J said. He drove over to Ziva's in his mom's mini van.

"Yeah lets do that." Sam said. She went to find Ziva and tell her where they were going but couldn't find her. So she went up to Gibbs, "Hey Gibbs. Can you tell Ziva I went out for a while and that I'll be back soon."

"Yeah." Gibbs said and went back to talking with McGee and Abby.

Sam walked back to Brad and squeezed his sides. "Jesus, who the hell did that?" Brad turned around and saw Sam laughing, "Oh wise girl eh?"

Sam smiled and turned to walk out the door when Brad picked her up and carried her on her shoulder. "Brad let me down. I don't like this and you know that."

"That's why I'm doing it."

"Seriously." Sam went limp and Brad dropped her. "Ha I knew there was a way to get out of that."

"Aw come on baby. Can I at least carry you the rest of the way?"

"Sure." Sam said as Brad helped her up of the ground. "I still love your cologne." Sam smiled.


	27. Chapter 27

They all came back later that night and they all had red bulls in their hands. "Sam, where have you been? Everybody left a half hour ago." Ziva asked.

"Oh I didn't know that. I'm sorry Ziva. Wait we were only gone for a half hour. Wait you mean they all left because I wasn't there?"

"Exactly."

"Why? That makes no sense. Well Abby and McGee I can understand leaving but not Gibbs, Jenny, Palmer, Breena, or Ducky."

"Well they all left and went to a bar."

"Why didn't you guys go with them? I wouldn't of cared."

"Okay then Tony and I are leaving. Bye."

"Wait you mean I can stay here with my friends?"

"Yeah. Go right ahead. Tony and I are going. See you later." Tony and Ziva walked out the door.

Sam turned to Brad, "When they have kids they're not going to want to do that."

Brad laughed. "Yeah but I hope that you won't end up taking care of it."

"I probably will because of their job." Sam said, "But whatever, I don't wanna think about that now."

"Okay." Brad turned around, "Lets party!" Brad went into the kitchen and grabbed two beers: one for him and one for Sam. He walked back out to where Sam was, "Here."

"Brad, we can't drink this."

"Why not?"

"Because it's beer."

"So? You had some before. What's the difference?"

"Because it Tony and Ziva's beer."

"Again, so?"

"Fine, give me one." Same took the beer out of his hand and opened it. She set down the Red Bull. "You happy?"

"Yes." Brad smiled. "Now lets party." Brad put an arm around Sam, "Happy birthday baby."

"Thank you babe." Sam looked up at him and smiled. She took a sip of her Corona Extra as she sat down on the couch. Brad sat down next to her and put an arm around her. Sam snuggled into the crook of his neck. "Hmm, your comfortable."

"Thank you?"

"It's a compliment baby." Sam smiled. She took another sip of her beer. She turned the TV on and flipped to the Capitols game. The score was 3-1 in the second period. The Capitols were winning. They scored again and Sam and Brad jumped up and yelled, "Yeah!" Sam high fived Brad and smiled. They sat back down and enjoyed the rest of the game.

"This is a good game." Brad said to Sam who was leaning against his shoulder. Brad kissed the top of her head.

Sam tapped Jessie's shoulder and whispered in her ear, "Cuddle with him." Jessie gave her a questioning look. "Cuddle with Cole. Lean on his shoulder and he'll put his arm around you. Trust me."

"Okay." Jessie leaned on Cole's shoulder and he put an arm around her. Jessie smiled.

"Aw look at the two couples." Alex teased as he walked out of the bathroom.

"Shut up Alex." Jessie said.

"Hey Alex, at lease we can get girls." Brad said and tightened his grip on Sam. "So before you tease us think about what our responses will be."

"Okay, okay. Sorry." Alex said.

"Its fine but just think about it." Brad said.

"Brad, you can loosen your grip. I'm not going anywhere." Sam laughed.

"Yeah. Sorry." Brad lessened his grip and continued watching that game.

"It's fine. I can never be mad at you." Sam smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too." Brad smiled and let her snuggle into his body.

"Hmm. I love this position. You're very comfortable."

"Why thank you malady." Brad took a sip of his beer.

Sam laughed. "So," Sam whispered, "You wanna go in my room and you know?"

"Maybe. Only if you want to." Brad whispered in her ear.

"Oh I want to." Sam stood up and walked back to her room. Brad waited a couple of minuets until he made his way back to her room. When he got there he opened the door and saw that she was taking off her jeans.

"Oh yeah. I could get used to this view." Brad smiled and saw that she turned her head.

"I bet you could. Now take your clothing off so I can have birthday sex."

"Oh so the present I gave you wasn't good enough?"

"Can that give me an orgasm?" Sam smirked.

"No but I can."

"Exactly." Sam smiled and walked over to him. "Now take off your shirt and pants and boxers and anything else that needs to be taken off."

"Yes Miss White." Brad smiled, "Anything you want."

"Oh yeah. Now lay down on the bed." Brad laid down on the bed and Sam got on top of him and put a condom on him. She had all her clothing off and so did Brad. Sam raised her self up and lowered herself on his erection. "Oh Brad." Sam moaned

"Sh Sam. You don't want them to hear us."

"I can't help it. You make me moan." Sam smiled.

"Oh is that so?" Brad grabbed onto her hips and made her go faster. He felt Sam's hands go down to his abs.

"Oh damn. I don't think I can ever get over your abs." Sam smiled. Her smile disappeared and her mouth went agape. "Oh Brad, you magnificent beast." Sam moaned. Sam leaned over and grabbed onto his shoulders and kept on riding him. She held onto him with a firm grip. Brad flipped them over. He thrusted into her at a fast pace. They both released at the same time. Brad felt the condom fill with his cum. He pulled his softened dick out of her and took off the condom and threw it in the trash. He put his boxers and jeans on.

"Sam put your clothing back on." Brad said and handed Sam her clothing.

"By the way, that was great. I love you." Sam grabbed her clothing and put it back on.

"I love you too." Brad smiled and put his shirt on.

When they were finished getting dressed they walked back out to the living area. "Where were you guys?" Roy asked.

Sam smiled. "I was in my room and I don't know where Brad was."

"I was in the bathroom." Brad chimed in.

"It took you 15 minuets to go to the bathroom?" Cole asked.

"Yeah I had to take a shit. Calm down." Brad smiled when he felt Sam squeezed his butt.

"Must have been a big shit." A.J joked.

"Okay fine. Sam and I just had sex. It was good sex." Brad admitted. Cole, Alex and Roy laughed.

"Sure you did." Alex laughed.

"Okay we didn't but we did." Brad went into the kitchen and grabbed two more Corona Extra's and gave one to Sam.

"Thanks baby." Sam took the beer out of his hand and took a swig. "Why is this so good?" Sam said as she sat down on the couch. Brad sat down next to her.

"What's the score to the game?"

"The Capitols are up 5-2 at second intermission." Alex said.

"Thanks bro." Brad said and he put an arm around Sam.

Sam smiled and kept on drinking her Corona. Sam snuggled into Brad's body and watched the third period of the Capitols game. The Capitols were killing the LA Kings. The Capitols scored again and everyone in the room cheered. "Damn the Capitols are good." Sam said.

"Mhm." Brad said and he took a swig of his Corona. He set it down and turned his attention to Sam, "You look beautiful watching hockey."

"Thanks." Sam blushed and kissed him. She deepened the kiss and pushed him down so he was laying down on the couch. Sam was on top of him. They were making out and laying down.

"Oh Jesus. Don't you guys ever have enough of each other?" Roy asked.

Brad pulled away, "Listen man, we need to find you a girl and quick because you single people are messing us up."

"I agree." Sam was two inches away from his face and had her heart necklace dangling freely in between their bodies. Sam looked straight into his eyes.

"I like the necklace." Brad smiled.

"You gave it to me so I hope you would." Sam smiled.

"Yeah." Brad pulled Sam down and their lips met again.

Sam pulled away, "I have to go to the bathroom. Excuse me." Sam got off of Brad and walked to the bathroom. Brad watched her walk away. He sat up.

"Dude you two are madly in love with each other." A.J said.

"Well she's special. She understands me and she's easy to be with. You know?" Brad explained.

"Yeah, well we're all happy for you two; even if we all give you shit about it." A.J laughed.

"Thanks man, that means a lot." Brad said. He saw Sam walking back in and smiled. Sam sat down next to Brad and got comfortable again.

"Hmm. Your body is warm." Sam smiled.

Brad laughed. "Thanks."

They heard the door opening. Cole and Jessie walked in.

"Where were you guys?" Sam asked.

"Uh. Um. We were um making out in the hallway." Jessie answered.

"Sure okay. Well we should finish the beers and put them in the recycling."

"Yup. I agree." Brad chugged his beer and so did Sam. Sam went down to the recycling with the four empty beer bottles. She put the bottles in the can and walked back up to the apartment.

"Okay I'm back."

"Good I missed you." Brad smiled and everyone groaned, "Oh shut up and get used to it."

Sam smiled and walked over to him and kissed him. Sam pulled away, "I missed you too." Sam sat down on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. Sam felt his arms go around her waist. "Your lap is comfortable."

"Thank you." Brad smiled. "My legs are falling asleep."

"Do you want me to get off?" Sam asked.

"If you want to."

"I wanna cuddle so yeah I'll get off of you." Sam laughed.

"What's funny?"

"I'd never thought I'd say I'll get off of you." Sam smiled and got off of him. She sat down next to him and snuggled into his body. "Hmm I love you Brad."

"I love you too Sam." Brad put an arm around her.

"Did the Capitols win?" Sam asked.

"Yeah baby the Caps won 8-2. It was a blow out."

Sam whispered in his ear, "I thought you were going to say blow job."

Brad whispered, "Would you like to give me one?"

"Maybe. Go to the bathroom and I'll meet you there."

"Why do we have to be sneaky about it lets just get up at the same time and go back to your room." Brad whispered. Sam got up and walked back to her room and Brad followed her.

"What do you think they're going to do?" Jessie said to Cole.

"Have sex?" Cole said.

"Ew Cole. How can you think about that?"

"Because, Jess, I'm a guy. Guys think about having sex with their girl."

"So you think about having sex with me?" Jessie looked at him.

"Yeah. Do you think about having sex with me?" Cole looked at Jessie.

"Sometimes." Jessie smiled and closed the gap between their bodies.

"Oh really? Would you do it later?"

"Maybe. But please don't rush me into it. I'm not ready to have sex."

Sam and Brad made their way back to Sam's room. Sam walked over to him and put her hands on his jeans. She unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down. She pulled his boxers down and his dick popped out. Sam got on her knees and put her mouth on the head. She swirled her tongue on the tip. Sam started bobbing her head up and down until she felt him cum in her mouth. She drank every last drop of it. She got off of him and looked up. Brad was smiling, "Best blow job ever. I love you baby."

Sam smiled, "I love you too." Sam got on her feet. "Now put your pants back on." Sam grabbed his boxers and pulled them up. Sam walked out of the room and into the bathroom.

Brad walked out of her room, with his pants on, and into the living area. "Where's Sam?"

"Wait. You guys just had sex and you don't know where she went?" Roy laughed.

"Well we didn't have sex. She uh, she gave me a blow job." Brad smiled.

"Okay. Well maybe she went to the bathroom. Go check." Alex said.

Brad walked back to the bathroom and knocked on the door, "Sam, baby, are you in there?"

"Yeah I had to use the bathroom."

"Okay, I'll be out there."

"I'll be out soon." Sam finished up and left the bathroom. "Okay I'm back."

"Good." Brad smiled, "Now come over here." Sam walked over to Brad and sat down next to him. Brad put an arm around her. Sam snuggled into his body again.


	28. Chapter 28

April 1, 2013 1200 hours.

"Ziva, I need to tell you something." Tony said across the squad room.

"Yeah what is it?"

"Well maybe I should wait until we get home."

"Oh my god, Tony. Just tell me." Ziva got up from her desk and walked over to Tony's desk. She sat on the edge of the side facing the stairs.

"Well I don't think I can go though with this."

"With what?"

"Our wedding."

"No. You can. Like you said 'our relationship is 6 years over do'."

"I know. April Fools." Tony smiled.

"Jesus Tony. That was not funny. You really scared me." Ziva punched his shoulder.

"Ow Zi. Okay I'm sorry. I like pranks. You can get me back later."

"Oh I will." Ziva smiled and walked back to her desk.

"It can't be like your giving me the ring back and walking out the door. Because that's not funny." Tony said.

"I would never do that. Tony stop thinking the worst."

"I'm not, I'm simply thinking of ways you could get me back."

"Okay. Mine won't be as bad as yours." Ziva smiled and got back to work.

A couple of hours have past and Ziva still hadn't done anything. "Zi, I'm dying over here to know what your planning on doing. Please tell me."

"No Tony I won't tell you. You just have to wait until we get home."

"Oh come on Zi. Please just do it." Tony whined.

"I will but later." Ziva smirked and turned her attention to her paperwork. Gibbs came walking in.

"Hey DiNozzo. Get back to work."

"Yes boss." Tony got back to his paperwork. Tony got up and used the bathroom. While he was there Ziva walked over to Tony's desk and wrote him a note.

_Tony,_

_We need to talk and soon so when you get back from the bathroom we're going into the elevator._

_-Ziva_

Tony came back from the bathroom and saw the note. He got a worried look on his face. He looked up at Ziva and motioned her to the elevator. They got into the elevator and started it up. Tony flipped the switch, "What do you need to talk about."

"Well first off I would like to say that I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Making you worry."

"What? You mean this was a prank?"

"Yeah." Ziva smiled and pulled him closer by his tie. "April fools." Ziva kissed him and let go of his tie. Ziva snaked her arms around his neck. Tony wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. They pulled away, "I love you Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo."

"I love you too, Special Agent Ziva David."

"You can call me DiNozzo. I will be anyway." Ziva smiled.

"Well then let me revise what I said, I love you too, Special Agent Ziva DiNozzo." Tony smiled and just held her close to him. "And I always will."

"I always will too." Ziva smiled. Tony started the elevator and let go of her. The doors opened and they walked back to their desks. Tony looked up at Ziva periodically. "Tony?"

"Ziva?"

"Why do you keep on looking at me? I don't mind it." Ziva said looking up from her computer.

"Because Zi, I love you and I love looking at you. It reminds me that this is real." Tony smiled.

Ziva smiled, "I love you too Tony." Ziva got up from her desk and walked over to Tony's. She leaned on the edge of his desk. "You know what I think?"

"No what do you think?" Tony looked up at her.

"I think that Gibbs should let us go home so we can have some fun."

"Yeah I think that should happen too." Tony smiled.

Gibbs came back from MTAC and said, "Gear up. Dead Petty Officer in Norfolk."

Ziva looked at Tony and rolled her eyes. Ziva walked back to her desk and grabbed her backpack and then walked to the elevator. They gassed up the truck and were on their way to the crime scene. Gibbs drove alone in the car. McGee drove the truck.

"Hey McDriver speed it up a bit." Tony laughed and so did Ziva. Ziva leaned her head against his shoulder. Tony looked at her, "Are you okay Zi?"

"Yes Tony, I am fine. I just wanted to be close to you."

"Okay. Just don't fall asleep." Tony squeezed her knee.

Ziva giggled and jolted her knee up. "Tony! You know that makes me laugh."

"I know. That's why I did it." Tony smiled.

"Guys just stop. I'm getting annoyed." McGee complained.

"Are you okay McGee?" Ziva asked.

"No. Abby and I uh well she called off the engagement."

"What?" Ziva lifted her head because was shocked, "How? You guys are perfect for each other! On Sam's birthday you two were in love."

"Well we're going back to being boyfriend/girlfriend. I know that sounds silly but Abby wanted to slow things down." McGee lied.

"Tim. It's not silly. Do you want me to talk to her?" Ziva asked.

"Can you?"

"Yes. McGee your like my brother I would do anything for you. Well maybe not anything but something's."

"Ziva stop digging and change the subject."

"Digging what?"

"Stop digging yourself a bigger hole." Tony said.

"What hole?"

"Zi it's an expression." Tony smiled.

"Damn your American idioms and expressions." Ziva mumbled to herself.

Tony's right hand found Ziva's left hand and intertwined their fingers. Ziva smiled and squeezed his hand. "I love you Zi."

"I love you too Tony." Ziva leaned her head against his shoulder again. Tony kissed the top of her head.

"Thank god Gibbs isn't here." Tony smiled, "He thinks of you as a daughter."

"I know. He even said that he'll kill you if you hurt me."

"I know. Well he won't have to kill me because I could never hurt you Zi." Tony smiled and rested her head on top of hers.

"Good because I would have to find a paperclip." Ziva smiled.

"Oh God, not the paperclip." Tony joked. Ziva laughed.

They arrived at the crime scene shortly after Gibbs did. "What took you guys so long?"

"Traffic boss."

"Whatever. Just secure the scene. DiNozzo, sketch the scene. Ziva, take pictures. McGee witnesses statements."

"On it." They all said.

"Hey Tony look up." Ziva aimed the camera at him. When he looked up and into the camera, she took a picture of him. Ziva smiled.

"Zi, why did you to that?"

"I don't know why I did it." Ziva walked around the dead petty officer and took another picture of him.

Gibbs came walking up, "Ziva get McGee and get the finger scanner thing and get this man's name."

"On it." Ziva handed Tony the camera and walked over to McGee. "McGee can I get the finger scanner thing?"

"Yeah here." McGee handed her the finger scanner, "Now when you use it all you have to do is put the man's right thumb on the little black square at the top." McGee explained.

"Thanks Tim." Ziva walked back over to the dead body and put the man's right thumb on the scanner part. "Gibbs his name is Petty Officer Michael Smith."

"Well hello, hello. What do we have here?" Ducky asked. Ducky examined the body, "Jethro it looks like this man has been shot several times. He had scars on his forearm but they're older. From first glance the scars look to be 3-4 weeks old." Ducky explained.

"So he was a cutter Ducky?" Ziva asked.

"I'm afraid so, my dear." Ducky responded.

"I don't see why anyone would want to do it." Ziva said.

"They do it because either their life is messed up or they are going through a difficult time and they want to relieve the stress." Ducky explained. Ziva looked at him. "I know it doesn't make any sense but that's why they do it."

"Well Ducky, do you know how the scars go there. What did he use?"

"It looks like a razor blade." Ducky said. Ziva bent over to take a picture when a shot rang out. Ziva went down holding her ass.

"McGee call an ambulance! DiNozzo stay with her." Gibbs barked and ran after the shooter. Gibbs got to the shooter and tackled her. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm surprised Agent Gibbs. You don't remember me? I'm Jeanne Benoit."

McGee turned around and saw that Ziva was on the ground holding her side. He took out his phone and called an ambulance.

"Zi, it's going to be okay."

"It's a good thing I love you."

"Why is that?"

"Because I probably would have shot you for saying 'it's going to be okay'." Ziva smiled and took her other hand and put it behind his neck. She pulled him down and their lips met. Tony pulled away.

"Well I love you too Ziva." Tony said with a smile and was about to kiss her again but he saw something out of the corner of his eye. Tony looked up and saw Gibbs pushing Jeanne out of the wooded area. "What the hell Jeanne?"

"You hurt me. So now I'm going to hurt you." Jeanne smirked.

"You bitch. You don't think you hurt me by saying 'I wish I never met you' when you left NCIS that day?"

"That wasn't good enough. Tony you broke my heart."

"You know what? If I didn't break your heart then I wouldn't be engaged to Ziva but I am so get used to the fact that you're a crazy bitch that no one wants."

Jeanne's eyes widened and she almost went after Tony but Gibbs held her cuffs and pulled her back.

"Boss get her out of here I don't wanna see her ever again." Tony turned his attention back to Ziva, "I'm sorry."

"For what? Sticking up for your self?"

"Well then forget that I said I'm sorry. I love you more than anything in the world and you know that. I would die for you and kill anyone who gives you a look." Tony smiled.

"Your so protective. But I love you too Tony." Ziva smiled and Tony kissed her.

Gibbs came walking up behind Tony and he slapped the back of Tony's head. "Knock it off. Your at a crime scene. And the ambulance is here."

Ziva pulled away, "Okay. Are you going to send them over here or do I have to walk over there?"

"Whoa. I like this side of you. I'll call it the boss lady." Tony smiled.

"Well when I'm out of the hospital then I can do more of the boss lady, if you catch my wood."

"Drift. It's if you catch my drift. And yes I do." Tony smiled even more.

"Good." Ziva grabbed his jacket and pulled him down closer to her.

"Yes my sexy ninja?" Tony was two inches away from her face.

"I love you so much, my sexy Italian."

"I love you so much, my sexy ninja." Tony felt Ziva pull him down closer to him. "Zi, like Gibbs said, we're at a crime scene."

"So? Come on just one more kiss." Ziva practically begged.

"Fine." Tony lowered his head and their lips met. They pulled away and saw that the paramedics where standing in front of them.

"Okay Mrs.?" One of the paramedics said.

"Mrs. DiNozzo." Ziva smiled.

"Okay Mrs. DiNozzo, we're going to take you to the hospital."

"Just take me already, my ass is starting to hurt even more." Ziva complained. Tony smiled.

"Who's Mr. DiNozzo?"

"Me." Tony said. "Do you want me to go with her?"

"That would help." The paramedic got Ziva in the back of the truck and Tony followed. On the ride to the hospital, Tony sat next to Ziva and was holding her hand. He couldn't let go of it if he tried.

"Tony, you're squeezing to hard." Ziva complained.

"Sorry Zi." Tony loosened his grip. They got to the hospital and the paramedics got Ziva in. She went into the ER and the doctors did surgery on her butt to remove the bullet. She got into a room and Tony was still in the waiting room. Ziva's nurse came into the waiting room.

"Family for Ziva DiNozzo?" the nurse called out.

"Yeah I'm her husband. Is she okay?" Tony said.

"She's more than okay Mr. DiNozzo. You can go see her if you want. I'll take you to her."

"Please take me to her." Tony followed the nurse and he entered Ziva's room. "Ziva. Are you okay?"

"My ass hurts Tony." Ziva said. Tony smiled and walked over to her. He sat down in the chair and pulled it closer to her.

"Well they'll give you pain killers and you'll have to stay home for a while."

"Is Abby here?"

"Yeah, do you want me to go get her?"

"Yeah. I'm going to speak with her about her and Tim."

"They wouldn't even stand near each other in the waiting room." Tony said as he left the room. He walked back out to the waiting room, "Abby, Ziva wants to talk to you."

"Do you know why?"

"Nope."

"Okay lead the way Tony." Abby followed Tony to Ziva's room. "Ziva. What do you need to talk about?"

"Where's your engagement ring?"

"Uh well um you see I walked out on Tim yesterday."

"Why?"

"Because we got in a fight. I threw the ring back at him and spent the night at Gibb's house."

"You mean Gibbs knows?"

"Yeah." Abby looked at Ziva, "But he's not going to kill McGee because I told him that Tim was angry with me because I threw the ring back."

"What caused it all?"

"Well we were talking about the wedding and who we wanted to be there and he said that he wanted to elope and I said no I want the whole family to be there."

"Like the team and all?"

"Yeah. You, Tony, Gibbs, Jenny, Palmer, Ducky, and Breena."

"Oh." Ziva was shocked.

"What? Do you think I should make up with him?"

"If you want to."

"I do. I really want to marry him, I just don't want to elope."

"Then go out there and make up with him. Oh and send Tony back in."

"Okay. Thank you Ziva." Abby smiled.

"You're welcome Abby." Ziva smiled back. Abby went back out to the waiting room to where the rest of the team was and saw McGee. She went over to him.

"Tim? Can we talk about last night?"

"What's to talk about?" McGee never looked at Abby.

"Because I love you. I should have never done what I did."

"I should have never said I wanted to elope. I'm sorry. I love you too."

"So is the wedding back on?" Abby smiled and lifted his head so they made eye contact.

"Yes." McGee put the ring back on her finger. McGee wrapped his arms around her waist. Abby wrapped her arms around his neck. McGee kissed her.

Abby pulled away, "Hey Tony, Ziva wants you." Abby smiled.

"Thanks Abs." Tony walked back to Ziva's room and smiled, "Hey beautiful."

"Hey handsome." Ziva smiled, "Come over here." Tony closed the door and walked over to her. "Lay down with me." Ziva moved on her good side and made room for him.

"Okay." Tony got in the bed with her. He raised his hand to move a couple of strands of hair out of her face. Ziva smiled and put her hand behind his neck and pulled him closer. Tony moved his head closer to hers and their lips met. Ziva traced her tongue along Tony's bottom lip. Tony opened his mouth and Ziva entered her tongue. They laid there, making out, until Ziva's nurse cam in.

"Excuse me Mr. and Mrs. DiNozzo but I have to check Ziva's vitals."

They pulled away, "Sure thing." Tony said.

"Mr. DiNozzo, you need to get out of the bed. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Just hurry because I really want to go back to what we were doing." Tony smiled and got out of Ziva's bed.

"Tony. Don't tell her that." Ziva snapped. Tony gave her his 1000-watt smile.

* * *

A/N: sorry about the Dead petty officer and cutting but I cut before i wrote this and i wanted to write about it...i guess and i had no clue where it was going when Ziva got shot...sorry.


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: I'm skipping a head to their wedding day because i didn't want this to be like 50000000 chapter long.

* * *

August 20th, 2013, 1200 hours.

"Abby, I'm stressing out."

"Ziva, it's going to be okay. You didn't see him at all today right?" Abby came walking in from the bathroom wearing her black brides mate dress.

"No. But he texted me. Does that count?"

"I don't think so. What did he text you?"

"He said," Ziva walked over to her phone and pulled it out and read the message to Abby, "'Hey sweet cheeks, just wanted to tell you that I love you so much. I'll be waiting to see you.' I said, 'I love you too my little furry bear. I can't wait to see you either. I bet you look so handsome'." Ziva put her phone down and looked up at Abby.

"That is the cutest thing I have ever heard." Abby almost cried.

While Tony was getting ready he heard a knock on the door. "I'm coming." He walked over to the door and saw that Ducky and Gibbs were there. "Hey boss, Ducky."

"DiNozzo."

"Hello Anthony."

"Oh god, I'm stressing out."

"Hey DiNozzo, don't make me head slap you."

"And on my wedding day boss." Tony smirked.

"Anthony, you and Ziva will be happy together and you both deserve each other. Trust me."

"Thanks Ducky." Tony shook his hand and patted his shoulder.

"Boss shouldn't you be getting Ziva?"

"Is it time yet?"

"Like 15 minuets."

"Well I'll leave in 10 minuets to get her."

"Is it normal to be nervous?"

"I was when I married Shannon." Gibbs smiled at the memory.

"Okay thanks boss." Tony looked at his watch, "Boss go get Ziva. I'm ready."

"No your not. You need to fix you bow tie."

"Huh?" Tony looked down and saw that he hadn't tied his bow tie, "Ducky you wear one every day, can you do this for me?"

"Sure thing Anthony." Ducky walked over to Tony and tied his bow tie.

"Thank you Ducky." Tony walked over to his phone and texted Ziva.

_Ducky tied my bow tie. – Tony_

He got a reply right away:

_Wow I'm marrying a guy who can't tie his own bow tie. – Ziva_

_Hey! I can do it. I was in a rush and it looked shitty. – Tony_

_Sure it did Tony. – Ziva_

_Okay whatever. I'll see you soon. – Tony_

_Okay talk to you later. – Ziva._

Ziva heard a knock on the door, "Who is it?"

"Gibbs."

Ziva walked over to the door and opened it. She finished her text as she opened the door. "Who are you texting?"

"Tony." Ziva smiled.

"Is that bad luck?" Gibbs asked.

"Hey Gibbs." Abby said. "And no it's not bad luck. Anyway I'm going to find Tim and we're going to walk down the isle and we'll meet you guys there." Abby left and went to find McGee.

"Now do you wanna go or wait some more?"

"Gibbs, I'm so nervous. I have flies in my stomach."

"Its butterflies Ziva. You have butterflies in your stomach."

"Oh. But Gibbs I'm so nervous. I love Tony so much. I don't know why I'm nervous."

"Because you love him so much." Gibbs said. "Now come on you and DiNozzo are getting married. Well about that, can I still call you David so it doesn't get confusing?"

"Gibbs, Tony and I already had this discussion. We decided that you can call me Ziva. Or whatever you want."

"Great. Now lets get out there."

"Thank you Gibbs."

"You're welcome Ziva." Gibbs and Ziva left the room and walked down to the room where Tony and Ziva booked to have their wedding. Gibbs saw Tony waiting at the other end. He looked nervous. McGee and Abby were waiting to go in but they were kissing. "Hey McGee. Stop kissing Abs and walk her down so that Ziva can marry Tony."

"Sorry boss." McGee looked at Abby and smiled. "Lets go." Abby took McGee's elbow and walked down to Tony. They walked left, together, right, together, left, together, right, together, etc.

_Looks like Matty in Father of the Bride when he had to walk Diane Keaton down the isle for Annie's wedding. _Tony smiled at his thoughts. Abby and McGee got to Tony when Ziva started walking towards Tony. Tony's smile grew wider. "McGee," Tony whispered through his teeth, "I'm nervous."

McGee looked up at him, "Don't be."

Tony took a deep breath and whispered back, "Okay." Ziva got closer and Tony got more nervous. _She looks so beautiful. I wish it would speed up a bit. Please God let this speed up. _Tony thought.

Ziva finally got to Tony and he took her from Gibbs. "You have no clue how nervous I am right now." Tony whispered in her ear.

"Oh DiNozzo you have no idea." Ziva used Gibb's words when Ziva killed that blond haired lady that grew fond of Ducky. Tony chuckled and they got married.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Anthony DiNozzo and Ziva David in holy matrimony." The minister began and then went on with the service. He got to the vows, "Ziva repeat after me. I Ziva, take you Tony to be my lawfully wedded husband."

"I Ziva, take you Tony to be my lawfully wedded husband." Ziva smiled.

"To love and to hold."

"To love and to hold."

"Through sickness and health."

"Through sickness and health."

"And rich and poor."

"And rich and poor.

"Now Anthony repeat after me. I, Anthony, take you, Ziva to be my lawfully wedded wife."

"I, Anthony, take you, Ziva to be my lawfully wedded wife." Tony smiled.

"To love and to hold."

"To love and to hold."

"Through sickness and health."

"Through sickness and health."

"And rich and poor."

"And rich and poor.

Tony put the ring on her finger and Ziva did the same to him. "By the power fastened in me in the state of The District of Columbia, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Tony kissed Ziva and then walked back out of the room and into another on for their reception. Luckily Tony pulled a few strings and got Neon Trees to be the band at their wedding. Sam came running up to Tony, "Ah TONY! DID YOU REALLY GET NEON TREES TO PERFORM AT YOUR WEDDING?"

"Sam calm down. But yes I did." Tony smiled at their excitement.

"Can I meet them?"

"Go right ahead."

"YAY! Tony I love you!" Sam hugged Tony and walked up to Tyler Glenn and introduced her self.

"Guess I'll have to watch out for her." Ziva came up behind Tony.

"Why is that?"

"Because it's just one more person who loves you." Ziva smiled and hugged him.

"The ladies love me today." Tony smiled and Ziva laughed. "Especially you." Tony hugged her back.

"Do you want to eat then dance or dance then eat?"

"Either. I don't care. Whatever you want to do I'll do."

"I say we dance for a while then eat then start dancing again."

"Perfect." Tony smiled.

Sam was talking to Tyler Glenn when Brad came up behind Sam and wrapped his arms around her. "Hi I'm Brad. I'm Sam's boyfriend." Brad stuck his arm out for Tyler to shake. Tyler shook his hand.

"Hi Brad. Sam said that our concert was your first date with her." Tyler said.

"Yeah. Best concert I've ever been to." Brad said.

"Thanks man. That means a lot. Maybe we should come back here for another concert."

"Yeah that would be cool. If you do, wanna give us front row seats?" Brad joked.

"I don't see why not. You guys are cool." Tyler turned around to Elaine, "Hey Elaine you gotta meet Sam and Brad. You too Brandon and Chris."

The other three walked up to Sam and Brad. Sam almost fainted. "Oh my god. I can't believe I'm meeting you guys." Sam turned to Brad, "Isn't this amazing?"

"Yeah it is." Brad turned to the group, "You guys are her favorite band. And our first date was a Neon Trees concert."

"That's so cool. Did you guys meet at our concert?" Brandon asked.

"No we go to the same school and I thought she was pretty cool and I knew she like you guys so I bought two tickets and asked her to go with me. We've been going out ever since." Brad smiled.

"Wait, wait, wait. I have to ask you this but why did you grow out you hair and die it white?" Sam asked Tyler.

Tyler smiled, "Because I needed a new look for Picture Show."

"And his momma didn't like his Mohawk." Chris joked.

"Oh yeah, I follow you on twitter and your bio says momma's boy." Sam laughed. "I don't stalk I swear."

"I trust you. Can we talk later so we can set up?"

"Of course. Can you play Mad Love as your first song?"

"Well second but we will play it."

Sam and Brad walked over to Tony and Ziva, "Tony! Ziva! Ah! I love them so much!" Sam squealed.

"Sam you really liked this surprise."

"Uh yeah! Neon Trees is the best band ever!" Sam turned to Brad, "And you're the best boyfriend ever. I love you Brad."

"I love you too Sam." Brad smiled.

"Hey Sam?" Ziva said.

"Yeah Ziva?"

"Are you staying with Brad for the week while Tony and I are gone?"

"Yeah." Sam smiled. "Is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine."

"Mrs. DiNozzo, can I have this dance?" Tony smiled.

"Of course you can Mr. DiNozzo." Ziva got up.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is time for the bride and groom to have their first dance. This song was a special request by the couple and they asked us to slow it down a but for them." Tyler turned around, "Where's my keyboard?"

"In front of you Tyler." Elaine said. Tyler turned around and saw his keyboard.

"Okay this song is called Your Surrender." Tyler started to sing. Tony and Ziva danced to the song.

"I love you Ziva."

"I love you too Tony." Ziva kissed him. Tony kissed her back. The song ended but Tony and Ziva didn't stop.

Sam walked up to Tyler, "Can I use the microphone?"

Tyler smiled, "Yeah." Tyler moved aside.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it looks like this may take longer than expected for the couple to get off the floor but once they do, there will be another song." Sam put her hand on the microphone and turned to Tyler, "I'm kidding. I hope you know that." Sam smiled.

"Yeah I do." Tyler took the microphone from Sam, "We can sing other songs than our song by the way. All you have to do if write the suggestion down on the paper here," He lifted up the paper, "And we will do our best."

"Can I call you Ty?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Tyler smiled and leaned closer to her.

"Whoa I have a boyfriend." Sam pushed him away. "I'm sorry but I'm going back over to Brad now."

"Sam," Tyler began,

"No Tyler. Your like 29. I'm only 18 and I have a boyfriend. So please back off. I know that I got excited to meet you but this is unacceptable." Sam walked over to Brad and pressed her lips to his. Brad was shocked but kissed her back anyway. Brad pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Brad asked.

"Tyler tried to make a move on me. I mean yeah I would have liked it if we weren't going out, but we are and I pushed him away and he's like 29. He's so old." Sam smiled. Brad laughed.

"Good. I could have taken him."

Sam laughed, "Follow me."

"Where are we going?"

Sam smiled, "Coatroom."

"Why?" Brad thought for a moment, "Oh okay. Lets go." Sam led the way to the coatroom.

Tony and Ziva got of the dance floor and wanted to know what happened to Sam. "Ziva stop worrying she's fine. Her and Brad probably left."

"Yeah to have sex."

"Oh come on. We can't stop them." Tony turned to face Ziva. He leaned closer to her, "Can I steal a kiss?" Tony smiled.

"Of course, any time you want." Ziva smiled and put her hand up to his cheek and his ear was in between her index and middle finger. She pulled him closer to her and their lips met. They pulled away and Tony saw Gibbs and McGee standing in front of them.

"Oh hey boss. Hey Probie."

"DiNozzo we came over here to give you a present."

"Boss it's not your boat is it?" Tony joked and Ziva laughed.

"No DiNozzo it's not my boat."

"Don't make it a head slap." Tony was prepared. He was going to duck out of the way of his hand.

"Jeez DiNozzo just shut up and listen to what we have to say."

"Okay Tony and Ziva here is a long distance camera. It's the same one I gave Jimmy." McGee handed Tony the present.

"Thanks Tim. Thanks a lot." Ziva smiled and hugged him.

"If you need help setting it up, just let me know."

"Will do." Tony said.

"So DiNozzo, come here, the stuff is in my truck." Gibbs walked out the room and Tony and Ziva followed.

"Gibbs don't kill us." Tony whined.

"DiNozzo, I'm not going to kill you. Just listen, when you guys decide to have kids, I'm saving you guys money and I made this for you."

"Boss? Are you dying?" Tony had concern filling his voice.

"No DiNozzo I'm not dying." Gibbs took the rocking chair out of the bed of the truck and gave it to them, "Here."

"Thank you Gibbs, might come in handy soon." Ziva smiled.

"Wait, Ziva are you?" Tony asked

"I was going to wait to tell you until tonight. But yes I am."

"YAY!" Tony picked up Ziva and spun her around. He placed her back on her feet, "How do you know?"

"I made Abby pick up a test before the wedding and I took it. It was positive Tony." Ziva smiled. "Now we have to tell Sam." Ziva walked back inside and looked for Sam. "Tony."

"Yes my pregnant ninja?"

"Pregnant?" Sam said. "What?"

Ziva turned around, "Uh yeah, we were going to tell you."

"Great and now you guys won't have to pay for a babysitter." Sam walked past them. She walked up to the guy who was passing around drinks and she took one. Tony and Ziva looked at each other.

"Better watch out for the next one." Tony joked.

"Really? You crack a joke when this just happened?" Ziva gave him a look.

"Sorry. Lets go get her." Tony grabbed Ziva's hand and walked back in.

"There she is." Ziva pointed to the table where Abby, McGee, and Brad were at. They walked over to her. "Sam can we talk?"

"What's to talk about?" Sam shot back.

"You know. Me being pregnant."

"Whoa! Ziva your pregnant?" McGee said.

"Yes Tim. I am pregnant." Ziva smiled and turned her attention back to Sam, "Listen you wont have to babysit this child because I might think about resigning from NCIS."

"Ziva?" Tony said. "Are you sure about this?"

"I have 9+ months to decide. I will make my decision when I'm ready."

"Okay, just let me be apart of your decision."

"I will." Ziva turned back to Sam, "Sam, you won't have to babysit this child. I promise. I'm sorry this all came out today. I didn't mean for it to happen. Do you forgive me?"

"Yeah." Sam hugged Ziva, "Sorry I was such a bitch about it. And if you do need me to watch after it for you guys I will."

"Thank you." Ziva pulled away and turned to Tony, "Now my sexy husband, do you want to dance?"

"Yes. Anytime with you my sexy wife." Tony smiled and stuck her hand out for her to take. Ziva took his hand and they danced.

Sam walked up to Tyler again, "I'm sorry."

"For what? I shouldn't have tried to kiss you. I'm sorry." Tyler turned around. Sam tapped his shoulder.

"Well can I make a suggestion?"

"Sure."

"Any slow song you know. Please. Or can you sing 1983 slow?"

"Yeah. I think I can do that." Tyler smiled.

"Yay! Can I hug you?"

Tyler nodded his head and Sam hugged him. Luckily Brad didn't see them. Sam let go of Tyler and walked over to Brad, "Would you like to dance?"

"Yeah. Are they singing Mad Love?"

"Nope. 1983. But they're slowing it down." Sam grabbed his hand and pulled him out on the floor. "Later we can have sex again." Sam smiled.

"Okay, lets go dance." Brad walked out to the dance floor with her. "You look so beautiful. I like it when you wear your hair down." Brad smiled.

"I love you." Sam smiled.

"I love you too." Brad smiled back. "Maybe we can make this our song?"

"That's what I was thinking." Sam pulled Brad down and kissed him. They stood on the dance floor, sucking face, for a while until the song ended. They pulled away and sat down at their table.

* * *

A/N: I am in love with Neon Trees...i would love to meet them one day...thank you fanfiction...yup so Ziva is progos after all...i knew they wouldn't be able to control themselves...just kidding


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: Honeymoon time :)

* * *

Tony and Ziva were on their honeymoon, morning sickness and all. "Tony, why, why, why?"

"Why what?" Tony kneeled next to her, holding her hair back and rubbed circles on her back.

"Why did we have sex a week before our wedding?"

"Hey you couldn't have known."

"But I didn't get pregnant all the other times we made sweet passionate love." Ziva smiled at him.

"Zi. You were on birth control until a couple weeks before our wedding."

"Yeah maybe that's it Tony." Ziva barked.

"Okay mood swings are starting."

"I'm sorry Tony. Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want to go looking for houses when we get home?"

Tony smiled, "Yeah I do. I was going to ask you that but didn't know how you would react to it."

"Tony, I'm not going to turn into some monster. I'm sorry if I make you think that though."

"It's fine." Tony helped her off the floor, "When's your first appointment?"

"When we get back." Ziva smiled at him, "I cannot wait to have this baby with you."

"Same here. Ziva your going to be a great mother. I can tell."

"Well we already have a teenage daughter." Ziva laughed.

"Yeah. But can we still have sex?"

"I think so. I think it have to be nice and easy though."

"So the opposite of what you like." Tony smiled.

"Yup exactly."

"You know that as the pregnancy goes on the less I will be able to carry you to our room from the living room if you fall asleep?"

"Yeah but I can live with that." Ziva smiled and laid down on the bed. "Will you come here?"

"Of course, Mrs. DiNozzo." Tony smiled. He walked over to her and laid on the bed with her. "Do you want to you know?"

"Anytime with you." Ziva got on top of him and took off her shirt. "Tony I can feel that." Ziva smiled when she felt his erection through his pajama pants. "I like it."

"I bet. It's what got you pregnant."

"Can we not focus on that right now?"

"Yeah." Tony flipped them over gently and got off of Ziva and took off his shirt and pants. Ziva took off her pants. "You're a naughty ninja, no panties to bed?"

Ziva raised an eyebrow, "You're a naught Italian, no boxers to bed?"

"Funny."

"Uh huh." Ziva smiled. "I don't wear a bra either to bed."

"Oh really? Well I should know all this by now."

"Why don't you?" Ziva smirked.

"Because I'm memorized by your beauty." Tony walked over to Ziva and kissed her. He pulled away, "And your sexiness." Tony kissed her again. He pulled away, "And your soft skin." Tony kissed her neck. "And-"

"I get it." Ziva cut him off, "Just fuck me already." Ziva smiled. "Sorry."

"For what? Being sexy?" Tony got on the bed and Ziva climbed on top of him. "You can be that way anytime you want."

"Nope, only while we're making love." Ziva smiled, "And I'm going to make an exception this one time, you can be on top."

"Ziva? Are you sure?"

"Yes Tony. I don't want to be getting nauseous while we're having sex. Just come on and flip us over." Ziva said. Tony flipped them over and they made love. "Tony, that was great."

"Mhm." Tony put an arm around her and they fell asleep.

They woke up an hour later and Ziva slowly got out of bed. Tony looked over and saw Ziva, "Hmm you sexy lady."

"Tony, I'm pregnant and naked."

"Perfect combo." Tony smiled.

Ziva shook her head and laughed. She got out of bed and got in the shower. Tony smiled and put his arms behind his head. Ziva came out of the bathroom, "You coming or do I have to start without you?"

"Washing your hair? Yeah I'll come." Tony got out of bed and walked past her and into the shower, "Well I can't wash your hair if you don't come in here."

"Tony not now," Ziva was kneeling over the toilet. Tony heard her throwing up. He got out of the shower. He kneeled down next to her and held her hair back. Tony rubbed his hand along her back.

The heaving stopped and Tony asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah just morning sickness."

"We don't have to go anywhere today if you don't want to."

"No Tony, it's fine. I really want to go to the Effile Tower today."

"Then the Effile Tower we shall see." Tony smiled which made Ziva laugh. "I love your laugh."

"I love your sense of humor."

"But most of all, I love you." Tony smiled.

"I love you too." Ziva smiled back. Tony tried to lean in and kiss her but Ziva pushed him back, "I'm sorry but you probably don't wanna kiss me right now."

"Ah right. Mouth wash?" Tony offered.

"Yes please." Ziva got up and took the mouth wash from Tony's shaving kit, He had everything in there. "Are you going to shave at all this week?"

"Maybe. If you want me to."

"I like a man with a little facial hair but not a full out beard though." Ziva put her hand up to his cheek. She rubbed her thumb along his cheek bone. "Growing some hair already." Ziva smiled.

"Just for you baby." Tony leaned in and kissed her. He pulled away, "Shower?" Tony took hold of her hand and swayed it side to side.

"Yeah." Ziva walked into the shower. "Don't be shy."

"I'm not." Tony got in the shower with her and grabbed the little 3-ounce bottle of shampoo that the hotel provided. He put some on his hand and worked it in her hair.

"Hmm Tony. I love you so much."

"I love you too my sexy and pregnant wife."

"How can you put sexy and pregnant in the same sentence?"

"Because I love you no matter what." Tony smiled and turned her around so she could wash her hair out.

"I love you too Tony." Ziva smiled and put one hand behind his neck and pulled him down and kissed him. Tony placed his hands on her hips. She pulled away and smiled, "Your lips are soft."

"Thanks. So are yours." Tony smiled and grabbed the conditioner bottle. He put some in her hair. "Can you do that? I wanna do my own hair."

"Yeah and we're losing hot water. Go!" Ziva smiled and worked the conditioner in her hair. Tony put the shampoo in his hair.

"I'm getting cold." Tony joked. Ziva laughed.

"Well cold showers are you specialty." Ziva let the joke grow.

"And I thought you loved me." Tony smiled.

"I do love you Tony."

"I know I was kidding."

"You don't kid around with a pregnant woman about loving her husband, Tony." Ziva slapped him gently on the chest.

"I'm sorry Zi. It's just that I was going along with the joke." Tony wrapped his arms around her waist. "Please forgive me?"

"Fine. Only because I am in reach on Mr. Pinky."

"No not Mr. Pinky!" Tony covered 'Mr. Pinky' and got out of the shower. Ziva laughed and got out with him. "Ziva, that's not funny."

"Aw sorry baby but it kind of funny." Ziva stood next to him and put her arms around his neck.

"But Mr. Pinky doesn't appreciate it."

"Tony, he's a penis." Ziva laughed.

"Not just any penis, my penis."

"A very big penis." Ziva stroked it.

Tony raised and eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"Yes, now get you and Mr. Pinky dressed so we can get going."

"Okay. You have to get dressed too."

"I am Tony." Ziva let out a chuckle. "Now come here, I need help finding my pants from earlier so I can put them in the dirty clothing bag."

"Why are you putting your pajamas in the dirty clothing bag?"

"Good point. But where did they go?"

"Um? Good question?" Tony tried to get off the hook by smiling but Ziva didn't buy it.

"Oh no. you're not using your charm to get out of this." Ziva looked at him some more and finally gave in, "Oh fine. Just can you please help me?" Ziva walked over to him and looked down, "How about you, Mr. Pinky, can you help me?" Ziva laughed.

"Ziva like you said he's just a penis. He can't do anything. Except help me knock you up."

"Knock what?"

"Ziva your knocked up." Ziva nodded, "So I said 'Except help me knock you up."

"Oh I get it now. Thanks."

"I love you Zi."

"I love you too Tony." Ziva smiled and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

When Ziva pulled away they went out and saw the Effile Tower. They were gone for nearly three hours seeing the sights. Tony took lots of pictures of her with all the sights. They went up on in the Effile Tower and saw how beautiful Paris is from that height. Tony and Ziva were really happy that day and would be for the rest of the week. When they went out neither of them took their phones. Ziva would call Sam every once and a while do know what was going on back in D.C. Tony and Ziva mostly spent the week in the room doing stuff with 'Mr. Pinky'. Ziva was mostly doing stuff with 'Mr. Pinky'. Ziva liked 'Mr. Pinky'…a lot but she loved Tony more. Tony and Ziva did take a break from 'Mr. Pinky' and went out for a nice dinner one night.

When they got home the following week, they came home to a nice surprise. They found that their apartment was spotless and everything was nice and neat and it was put away. The carpet was vacuumed and all the dished were put away in the kitchen. "Welcome home Mrs. DiNozzo." Tony smiled.

"Welcome home Mr. DiNozzo."

* * *

A/N: See where love can take you? Anyway thinking about writing a sequel...Yes..No? Review :)


End file.
